Just Missed The Train
by SoraxKairi7
Summary: Sora is always away on business trips, leaving Kairi at home by herself. Her loneliness gets the best of her and she secretly starts seeing Roxas, a childhood friend that has had a crush on her since middle school. They have an ongoing affair that becomes a heart-wrenching battle for the both of them. What will happen when Sora finds out? COMPLETE!
1. What's Up, Lonely?

**Just Missed the Train**

_**Summary: **_Kairi is dissatisfied in her relationship with Sora at the moment and turns to Roxas for a temporary fix. However, they struggle to keep their affair from everyone and soon it proves to be way too much for both of them. What will happen when Sora finds out?

Adult themes, but will have a T rating.

o.o.o

_Tag line:_

~_Why don't you pretend we were just a dream?_~

o.o.o

Chapter One

**o.o.o**

If there was one thing that Kairi Hikari hated, it was doing the dishes.

But even more so, it was doing the dishes at her boyfriend's parent's house.

She did it to be polite, but her efforts were not in the least appreciated by a certain devil woman, as she referred to her as, known as Sora's mother. This woman acted like the entitled teenagers of generation Y and Z... when clearly she was from X. That should give an idea of how incredibly old she was, despite how hard she tried to hide it through various surgeries, creams and the like. Mrs. Yamada was Kairi's worst enemy.

"Why do you keep the water running when you're washing dishes? Do you know how much water you're wasting? And why don't you act like a proper lady? Where are your manners? Didn't your parents teach you anything? Turn off the damn water!" Mrs. Y amada pushed Kairi aside. "We have a maid for this. Just go away."

Did Kairi mention that Sora's family was freaking rich?

So rich in fact, that they had a beautiful three story home by the sea. The only people able to afford such houses on Destiny Islands were millionaires.

Kairi was often accused for wanting Sora's money.

Sora started working when he was sixteen years old at a deli downtown, eventually graduating to a pizza parlor, then a doughnut shop and then finally made it into retail. He worked at one of the most snobbish stores (yes, stores can be snobbish) and hated it, but he became assistant manager completely on his own nevertheless. Sora paid for his own college, got a degree in business management and is now the assistant manager at one of the biggest corporations ever: Destiny Corporation. They handle sales of... baby clothes and stuff. Actually, Kairi wasn't quite sure.

However, she was a waitress at the busiest Italian restaurant in town.

This did not go over well with Sora's parents... particularly his mother.

"Yuffie Kanagawa is _so_ much better for my baby. She has a stable career, her head on her shoulders and on top of that is rich and sophisticated. Should have done an arranged marriage. I don't know why he's wasting his time with you." She scoffed; a small laugh followed.

Kairi didn't want to argue with Mrs. Yamada. She really hated idiots like her.

Sora came into the kitchen with an empty glass. Just as he was about to reach into the refrigerator and pour himself a glass of fresh orange juice, Mrs. Yamada just had to say something.

"Kairi, get over here and be useful. My baby would like some more to drink."

"Mom, that's not necessary. I can do it myself." Sora said. "And would you quit calling me that?" He seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Don't argue with me." She slapped his shoulder, causing him to flinch. "Isn't this what she does for a living?" She smirked.

Kairi ignored the demeaning comment. "Yes m'am. I'll do it." She sighed and took the carton of orange juice from Sora, as well as his cup, set it down on the counter and poured the orange juice for him. Much to her surprise, Sora didn't try to stop her. She put it back in the refrigerator and tried to leave the room. Just before Sora was about to drink it, his mother took the cup and threw it into the sink, nearly shattering the glass.

"Mom! What the hell?!" Sora yelled.

"She didn't wash her hands."

"She was _just_ doing dishes. Are you mad?!"

"Kairi, come clean this."

"You said you had maids." Kairi slammed the back door.

"That's it. We're going home." Sora ran off after her.

o.o.o

"Kairi!"

Kairi quickened her pace. She didn't want Sora to see her cry. His mother always went too far. She was tired of it.

He caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Kairi... I'm really sorry about her-"

"When are you going to stop apologizing for her and realize that she's nothing but a psycho bitch?!" Kairi yelled. "What the hell did I do to her? Hm?"

Lately things had been really stressful for Sora and Kairi and this only made things worse.

Sora let out a big sigh and turned his head away from her. He felt ashamed of his own family. Kairi sniffled, then began to cry some more. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't his mother understand? Why couldn't she just leave them alone and accept it?

""Let's go home, Kairi. We can catch the next train."

"I never want to come back!" Her fists shook at her sides.

Sora embraced her in his arms and just held her as she sobbed on his shoulder. He knew that he was asking a lot of her to come to his parent's house. However, he wanted his parents to like her- well, his mother to like her. This was the girl he wanted to spend forever with. His family was important and he wanted to make Kairi a part of it someday.

But maybe he was being too selfish and wasn't considering her feelings...

"Okay. I won't bring you here anymore, Kai. I promise."

o.o.o

Sora and Kairi lived together in a one bedroom apartment on the other side of the island. Destiny Corporation was just a few blocks over so it was an ideal spot for Sora. Kairi had a little ways to go to get to work but that was okay. All she really had to pay for was the food and sometimes she would pay when they went out together. (Which wasn't often). Sora made about five times the money that she did, and that included health benefits that she didn't have.

Sora never complained about Kairi's job like his mother did. He was just happy that she was working. He knew that not everyone grew up as privileged as him. Kairi's mother was a single parent for half of her life, until finally remarrying when Kairi was a teenager. She didn't really like her stepfather. There was a lot of fighting when she was growing up. Although Sora wanted someone with great family values, he was attracted to her for other reasons. Kairi was mature for her age. She was independent, and still is in a way. She stood up for what she believed in. She helped those in need whenever she could. She had patience like no tomorrow. She was beautiful. He could name a million reasons.

Sora was always afraid to give his opinions on anything. For a long time he was dependent on his parents. They gave him whatever he wanted. However, when Sora turned thirteen, he met Kairi and unbeknownst to her, she really changed his perception of things. She inspired him to work for himself, so he got a minimum wage job and started earning his money. He refused to take money or other things from his parents. Bewildered, they finally accepted his decisions and his father thought it was good for him to experience a low paying job. It taught Sora a lot of discipline and if he never met her who knew where he would be today.

Honestly, probably in a higher position by now, but it was okay. It felt a lot better because he earned it.

They had been living together for about two years now. Sora and Kairi were so used to each other than she could fart in front of him and they would just laugh about it. She could wear almost anything—or-nothing at all, if you know what I mean. It was no secret—everyone knew these two were meant for each other.

But under the surface, it wasn't as perfect as it seemed. Like any other relationship, they had their share of problems.

It was always the little things—Sora would leave his clothes on the floor and this would annoy Kairi because she likes cleanliness. Sometimes Kairi would stay in the shower for over an hour and that would get on Sora's nerves. Sora liked opening the curtains in the morning and staring out the window as he sipped his coffee, Kairi liked it being dark as long as possible. Living together was not easy for them at first.

They always found a way to get over it, but lately things were getting a lot more difficult for the young couple.

o.o.o

The next morning, Sora got up bright and early for work. Kairi didn't work until four, so she wanted to be as lazy as possible until then.

Sora kissed her and left. The apartment was quiet, with the exception of the busy traffic out the window below them. Kairi slept for about two more hours before finally getting out of bed.  
After a nice, warm shower, she walked around the apartment wearing only a towel for a while. Kairi halfway watched the morning news as she played around on her laptop. She was quite used to this routine. Sora would leave early and come home late. She didn't really like her days off unless he was home. She was by herself most of the time.

It got a bit lonely, actually.

Sora would often take business trips that would span from a few days to two weeks. Even though they talked on the phone every day, it still felt pretty empty without him there. It really took a toll on their relationship.

o.o.o

It finally came time for her to go to work. She wore the standard restaurant service attire; white button up shirt and black pants with her hair in a ponytail. Nothing special. Preparing herself for a busy Friday night, Kairi locked the apartment and made her way down two flights of stairs.

"Hey Kairi!" A familiar voice echoed. It was Wakka, a neighbor of theirs.

"Nice to see you. Sorry, but I'm heading out to work." They waved to each other and she left the building.

When she got there, they were unusually packed. It didn't get like this until after six, of course, but what was the occasion today? She could already tell that it would be a long night. She clocked herself in, got her notepad and a few pens and checked her section for the day.

"Tables 6 – 15..."

The majority of these were booths that seated up to 6 people. With the flock of customers coming in, Kairi took a deep breath. The hostess brought a group of four over to her section.

"Uhh, long island ice tea for me, babe. And put a little extra rum in there."

Kairi was often hit on at work. Since the majority of her money came from tips, she just laughed it off most of the time and rolled her eyes when they weren't looking. She never went as far as to spit in a customer's food or drink though.

"I need to see you ID, please."

"I don't have it on me. Come on, don't I look old enough?"

"Nice try. I'm sorry, I can't serve you alcohol without ID. I can just get you some coke if you'd like." She smiled at him. He wasn't the least bit attractive and kept scratching his rear end.

"Hey, Demyx... you don't need alcohol." His friend said from across the table.

Kairi hated it when customers couldn't make a decision quickly. "I will give you a little more time." She went over to the next table.

Dinner time came and the restaurant got so crowded that the waiting times were pushed to an hour and a half wait. Customers and waitresses alike were on edge. Managers were just as busy as they observed the staff and everyone in the restaurant, making sure everything was going okay and in some cases they weren't.

Particularly, at one of Kairi's tables.

Kairi had been running all over the place getting drinks, food, refilling drinks, cleaning tables, washing her hands, getting more food, taking orders... you get the point. So when a few customers in her section complained about their drinks being at the half mark and needed a refill, they told the manager, Mr. Trenton, for Kairi's lack of service.

The manager informed Kairi in a very rude manner about these customers, who currently was busy carrying three plates at once. Unable to argue, she just nodded and delivered the plates to the table.

"Could I get a refill?"

"Me too?"

"I would like more breadsticks."

Nobody really understood how stressful being a waitress could be unless they did it themselves.

"Yes sir... yes m'am. I'll get that for you."

"Hey! What about our drinks?" The customers with the cups half full yelled.

Kairi memorized the drinks they had and went to get a pitcher. However, all the pitchers were being used so she reached for a tray so she could carry six drinks then bring them back.

When she came back out, the entire table of the complaining customers was gone. They could not ALL have gone to the bathroom at the same time? Kairi had to check. "Dine and dash" customers were very common on Friday nights like this.

They were nowhere to be found.

The hostess sat more customers down in her section.

This was getting to be too much. Kairi just wanted to cry. She had forgotten to put in the order for the breadsticks. Since she was looking for the customers that disappeared, some food had been sitting out in the kitchen for a little bit. She was so behind.

"Kairi! What are you doing?" Mr. Trenton, the manger yelled. "Hurry up! There's customers waiting!"

All she could say was 'okay' and keep going. Struggling to put a smile on her face, people could obviously tell she was stressed.

Luckily, the customers were her best friend Namine, Namine's boyfriend Riku and their one year old son. Riku was carrying a high chair over to the table, which originally was Kairi's job.

"Kairi, you don't look too good." Namine said worriedly.

"I'm... I'm fine! You want some water and some Pepsi for Riku, right? Orange juice for the kid?"

"You know us." Namine smiled.

Kairi was glad they were here. She felt a little better, but it wouldn't last long.

"Kairi, what happened to those customers? Did they pay?" The manager was getting onto her again right in front of everyone.

"I... don't know where they went..." Kairi admitted as she got Namine and Riku's drinks and put them on a tray.

"What do you mean? They just left without paying?!"

"I... guess..."

"Well... you will have to pick up their tab."

"What?!" Kairi nearly dropped her tray. "That was a $126 tab! Are you insane?"

"How else are we going to make up for the loss? This comes out of YOUR paycheck!"

"You can't do that!"

That was it. Kairi couldn't take it anymore.

On the verge of tears, she gave Namine and Riku their drinks.

"Kairi! What's the matter?"

"I'm quitting... right now... after I put in your orders and bring it to you... I'm quitting..."

"KAIRI!" Mr. Trenton yelled at her from the kitchen. Customers looked up at the distraction. Kairi was completely embarrassed. Namine gasped.

Really not wanting to make a scene, Kairi tried to brush it off as nothing in front of the customers and hurried to the kitchen. When she got there, the manager pointed to the mess on the floor. "Clean it!" He demanded.

It was either do what he said or lose her job.

Although she knew Sora would be understanding and that he would probably file a report on her manager for abuse of some sort, she didn't want to lose her job when she really thought about it. She liked having her own money, even if it wasn't much. But was it really worth it?

Another waitress popped her head in looking for Kairi.

"Kairi... your customers want their tab... and some are ready to order..."

"Aerith, take it for her." Mr. Trenton said. Aerith gave him a crazy look.

"I have six other tables that I'm taking care of, including a party of 14. I don't have time!" She went back to her section. Kairi rushed out behind her, completely ignoring her manager.

o.o.o

The night finally calmed down and everyone was cleaning up. Namine and Riku were about to leave. They left a 35% tip for Kairi.

"Thank you..." Kairi told them.

"If he makes you pay that tab, let us know." Riku said. "I'll report him to the Department of Labor or whatever."

"Thanks, Riku..."

"We're always here for you." Namine patted her back.

o.o.o

Despite how busy it was that night, Kairi only made about $60 in tips.

It was just a horrible night in general.

Luckily she didn't have to pay for those customers.

Kairi's feet were hurting like crazy. She decided to get a taxi home, but it seemed like there weren't any in sight. Kairi had two missed calls from Sora. Upon checking her voicemail, she found out that he would not be home for a few days due to work. Sighing, Kairi found a bench a relaxed for ten minutes, nearly falling asleep.

"Kairi...?"

The voice startled her. Looking up, it was only Sora's friend Roxas. He was wearing his work uniform. Roxas worked as a bellhop at a hotel just down the street from where Kairi and Sora lived.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" He asked.

"Better question, why are you all the way over here?"

Roxas pointed to a building behind her. "I live there." He chuckled and sat down next to her. "Do you need a ride home? You look really tired and now that I'm here I feel obligated to take you."

Kairi didn't know it, but Roxas has had a huge crush on her for years. Although he seemed calm and cool around her, inside his nerves were getting the best of him. He was infatuated with her. Sometimes he just wanted to grab her and kiss her... but he couldn't because Kairi was dating his best friend.

"We can use Axel's car. Come on. I'll take you home."

o.o.o

**A/N**: It's so nice to be writing again! I'm going to end this chapter here. Let me know what you think of it so far! Reviewers get... um... chocolate chip cookies!


	2. I Want Her

**Just Missed The Train**

Chapter Two

o.o.o

Roxas got up off of the bench and reached his hand out to help Kairi stand. She stared at his hand for a while, just being lazy. She really didn't have the strength to do anything and just wanted to forget about work for the time being.

A loud applause came from a small outdoor drinking tent down the street. And then, Kairi had an idea.

"I want to get drunk." She shot up, forgetting how much her feet were hurting. Her knees bent and she nearly fell over. Roxas caught her just in time. They stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments. Roxas' heart was pounding. He was two inches from Kairi's face. Kairi felt a strange but intense feeling as she looked into Roxas' eyes. They finally snapped out of it and realized that they were way too close.

"S-Sorry..." Roxas apologized. He took his hands off of her waist but stayed alert in case she needed any more help. Kairi cleared her throat and thanked him, and then went back to her previous plan.

"I'm going to go over to that tent. My day really sucked."

"You know I can't let you drink by yourself around a bunch of older men." Roxas smirked.

"Whatever. I'm too old for them. Haven't you heard about high school girls that sleep with older men for money?"

"What? High school prostitutes?" Roxas scratched his head. He knew he shouldn't be surprised at such a thing but he was more concerned at the fact that it was middle-aged men doing this. "That's gross..."

They went over to the tent. There were people of all different ages there. Kairi and Roxas found a spot near the back and sat down. There were a few menus scattered across the table. Outdoor drinking tents weren't exactly the cleanest or most organized of places but it was basically like a mini bar. A lot of people came here after long days at work to unwind and enjoy their time with colleagues or by themselves. The atmosphere was generally humble, with the occasional person that got way too drunk and obscene.

There were two bartenders in the tent. "What would you like, Kairi? I'll buy." Roxas offered, looking around the place. He had never been in one of these before.

"Whatever fruity mixed drinks they have." She took out her phone and started texting Sora.

"Uh... alright." Roxas watched for a moment as she texted her boyfriend and then went over to the bar.

_'Work sucked today. I ran into Roxas on the way home. He'll take me back.'_ She stared at her phone, debating on whether to send it or not. There was no way she was going to tell Sora that they were out drinking together. He trusted her... for the most part. But Sora had a tendency to get jealous. She deleted the original message and just told him that she loved him and said goodnight.

Roxas brought back some blue mixed drink and a beer for himself. Kairi looked at it in awe.

"What is it?"

"Uhh, they call it an _Adios Motherfucker_." They both laughed at the name. "I'm not sure exactly what's in it but the bartender said it was good for someone who didn't want to taste much alcohol. Plus, I thought the name suited you well for the occasion."

"I wanted to say that at work." Kairi said, making his point. She took a test sip, decided that it did taste good and took a few more. "Thanks."

Roxas loved making Kairi happy. He watched her as he drank his beer. Not very many words were exchanged between them. He was just enjoying her company and actually was a bit surprised that she was hanging out with him right now. He had dreamed about this for a very long time. Just to be able to be near her.

Kairi was always busy or with Sora. All Sora would ever talk about was Kairi. But Roxas liked her way before Sora did. They used to be really good friends in middle school. Roxas and Kairi would hang out all the time. But as soon as Sora came into the picture, he lost her. She ended up going to a different high school and they just grew apart.

"Can you believe that we're 25 years old?" Kairi giggled. She was starting to get a little tipsy already. "I want another drink." She finished the last of it and set the drink in front of her. Just as she was about to get up, Roxas put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"I'll get it."

Roxas ended up having one more beer and Kairi had two more mixed drinks. She was such a lightweight. Roxas thought she was cute.

"And you know _why_ I didn't just flick off my boss and walk out? Because Namine told me that... uh... what did she say... dang... I don't remember..." Kairi shook her head. Her hair was so messy but she didn't care. "Can I have one more drink?"

"I think you've had enough." Roxas said, sincerely looking out for her. "We should probably go."

"But... now I'm hungry. Let's go to the convenience store." Kairi stumbled upon getting up. Roxas had to hold her again. This time, obviously intoxicated, she didn't move away or anything. He put his hand around her waist and helped her walk out of the tent. Two beers was nothing to Roxas. He didn't even feel a buzz.

"Hey, I can walk now!" Kairi tried to pull away from him but once again, nearly fell to the ground. She was able to somehow regain her balance without his help and just wobbled around as she went towards the 711 nearby. "Ah... my feet hurt so much..." She said as she took out her phone. "Sora didn't text me back. Maybe I should call him. Or maybe he's sleeping... I don't care..."

"No!" Roxas took her phone from her. "You know how Sora feels about you drinking in public..." He put her phone in his pocket. "I can't let you do this."

"Roxas... give it back..."

Kairi was the only drunk person Roxas could tolerate being around since he was so hopelessly in love with her. He chuckled at her attempts to try and reach for the phone, but at the same time it made him a little uneasy because... well... she shouldn't be reaching down there.

"I'll give it back to you when you sober up. Don't worry." He said.

"Can I just crash at your place tonight? I don't want to go home..." All of a sudden, their arms locked. She closed her eyes as they walked. Roxas urged her to keep her eyes open.

"Roxas... I'm so tired..."

"Uh... just wait a few more minutes. We're almost to my apartment. Kairi... please watch where you're going..."

They entered the apartment building. There was no use in even trying to use the stairs, even though he lived on the second floor. They waited for the elevator, Kairi was nearly sleep walking.

"She's so cute..." All Roxas wanted to do was hold her. Technically, he could. Nobody would know. Kairi probably wouldn't even remember. But he didn't.

They got to the second floor and Roxas nudged Kairi. Her eyes fluttered open and she just started walking in whatever direction. She was mumbling things to herself. Roxas had to turn her the other way to get to his apartment. He really hoped that Axel wasn't home.

As soon as they got inside, Kairi took off her shoes and went straight to the couch. Although she had never been inside Roxas' apartment, she made herself at home and just fell asleep. This gave Roxas the opportunity to clean up a little. Axel left beer bottles out in the kitchen and there were some dirty clothes on the floor throughout the apartment. There was a note from him attached on the refrigerator saying he was over at his girlfriend's for the night. Roxas let out a sigh of relief. But that meant... he had the apartment all to himself. He was going to be alone with Kairi all night...

Naturally, Roxas was a night owl. He usually didn't go to bed until four in the morning, which wasn't good because he always went to work around ten. But luckily, he was off the next day so he could just watch Kairi sleep for the time being. No... this wasn't creepy, was it? Besides, he loved her. He wanted her. To him, this was the opportunity of a lifetime, even if they didn't do anything.

But... if the opportunity presented itself... for them to do _something_... would he take it?

No way... Kairi would never cheat on Sora. He was sure of that.

Staying up late always made him think of crazy things like this. Gosh, he wanted her so badly...

Kairi only slept for about an hour. When she woke up, she seemed a bit confused as to where she was. She never really got a chance to properly look around anyway. Roxas came into the room and startled her. He had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing pajama pants but no shirt. A little embarrassed, he immediately went into his room, threw on a white t-shirt and then came back out.

"How long have I been asleep?" Kairi asked.

"Not long. How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty... head hurts... etc..."

Roxas gave her some water and sat down next to her. She drank the entire cup.

"You should... slow down..." But his efforts were too late. "Want some more?"

Kairi shook her head. She looked miserable.

"Roxas, can I tell you something I haven't told anyone?"

"Um..." Was she still drunk? He didn't say anything.

"Everyone thinks Sora and I are the perfect couple... I mean... I do love him but... sometimes... I just think..." Kairi buried her face in her hands and sniffled. "He's gone too much. I'm tired of being alone. I don't want to be alone..."

Roxas knew very well what she was talking about. Since he often talked with Sora, he knew that Sora had to go on business trips a lot. He always did wonder how that affected Kairi... and now he was finding out.

"And even when he is home... he doesn't want to do anything because he's tired from work... and yes, I understand that but..."

She sighed and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Um... Kairi?"

"I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

"What? No way." Roxas said. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. Can you just... take me home?"  
Roxas thought for a moment. "Well... since Axel isn't here, that means that his car isn't. I'm sorry. I didn't know he was seeing Larxene—his girlfriend again. They literally just fought right before I went to work this morning."

"Oh... alright then. I guess I'll take the bus."

"Are you sure? You'll be all alone at home." Roxas really should not have reminded her of that. He mentally kicked himself for it. "How about this... you can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep here on the couch."

Kairi wasn't sure how she felt about sleeping in another guy's bed even if he wouldn't be next to her. Although... this _was_ Roxas...

"I don't know..." She said. "I don't have any clothes to wear to bed."

_'Then don't wear any...'_ Roxas thought. He quickly discarded the perverted thought and said, "I just did some laundry earlier today. I can give you a T-shirt and shorts."

She looked as if she was considering it, so he got up to get the clean clothes. He gave them to her.

Kairi was a little uneasy, but said, "I guess... but just for tonight. Sora must not find out about this."

"Do you really think I would tell him?" Roxas laughed.

"No..." A smile formed on her face. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

o.o.o

It was about 3:30 in the morning. Roxas had not gone to sleep yet. He had the TV on low volume and was absentmindedly watching it. How could he concentrate? The most beautiful girl in the world was in his bed—and he wasn't there with her. It was starting to drive him crazy.

Although it wasn't very loud, Kairi could hear the TV from Roxas' room because it was just on the other side of the wall. His bed was comfortable, she thought; she wasn't sure how she felt wearing his clothes and sleeping in his bed but she kind of didn't mind. Kairi also couldn't figure out why she couldn't get to sleep. She started thinking of Sora. Was he sleeping soundly in a hotel room right now? Was he happy? She didn't really know what went through his mind when they were apart. Did he _really_ miss her as much as he said he did the countless times over the phone?

She heard Roxas coughing in the other room. Was he still awake?

Tiptoeing out of the bed, Kairi quietly made her way over to the door. It wasn't completely closed, so she just poked her head out into the hallway. She could kind of see the couch and his foot at the end of it.

"Roxas, are you awake?" She asked in a low tone. He didn't answer. Assuming he was asleep, Kairi was about to close the door when she heard him say something.

"Yeah, I'm up." She heard what sounded like him sitting up. Suddenly she became nervous and shut the door. She just stood there, listening for any more movement.

"Kairi?" She could hear the creaks in the floor. He was walking towards the room. Pausing, Kairi halfway opened the door. Roxas stood there, giving her a concerned look. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh... yeah..." She said. She noticed he didn't have a shirt on once again. Kairi gulped. Her heart starting beating faster.

_'What is going on with me?'_

"Would you like me to get you anything?"

Roxas was finally able to fully see Kairi. She looked incredible in his clothes. Somehow this really turned him on.

_'If only I could just... hug her... or something...'_

"Okay, goodnight!" Blushing, Kairi shut the door right in his face.

"Uh... okay..." Roxas blinked a few times. "Well then." He returned to the couch.

Kairi didn't know what came over her. There was something about Roxas...

Something was... different... different than before...

She couldn't even lay down in his bed. What in the world was going on? Was she really blushing? Did she really get butterflies all tangled in her stomach or however that works?

_'No... think about Sora...'_

But the image of Roxas half naked stayed put. Kairi gasped and tried to shake the image away.

Were her old feelings coming back?

"Ah! That was so long ago! What the hell is wrong with me..." She said aloud without realizing it.

It was true- she did kind of... sort of... have a little crush on Roxas back then...

But that was just a silly crush! Nothing more!

And now it was haunting her.

There was a knock on the door. "Kairi... are you sure you're okay in there?"

Roxas debated on opening the door. It was his own room, anyway. Plus, he was worried about Kairi. But should he?

Was Kairi still drunk? No, she couldn't be. It was just late at night and she felt a little lonely because Sora wasn't around. Yeah, that was it. That's all it is...

So why did she want to just pounce on Roxas at this very moment?

"Kairi, I'm opening the door." Before she had a chance to respond, the door swung open and Roxas appeared. She was sitting on his bed, hugging her knees tightly against her chest and breathing heavily. "Kairi, what's the matter?" He rushed over to her. She nearly jumped at the sight of him coming closer.

"D-Don't come near me!"

"Why? Kairi, what's the matter?"

_'Raging hormones...?'_

"N-Nothing's wrong. Really!" She was so nervous she wasn't even sure what she was saying. Roxas crawled onto the bed closer to her, not taking his eyes off of her. Kairi's eyes locked with his as they engaged themselves in an intense staring contest—however it was anything but.

_'Ahh... what am I going to do? I really want to kiss him right now! But I can't!'_

_'What in the world is she thinking about?'_

_'If he moves one more inch...'_

And he did.

o.o.o

**A/N:** Oh no! What's going to happen? Review and find out! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Make sure Sora doesn't pop out of your stuffed turkey... or something. I don't know where I was going with that. Well, I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. But I won't know it unless you tell me!

In the words of Sheldon, I'm going to need Kairi to suppress her libido.

Have a nice night!


	3. Your Secret is Safe With Me

**Just Missed The Train**

Chapter Three

o.o.o

Roxas couldn't figure out for the life of him what was wrong with Kairi. She was shaking, hugging herself to death and had stopped making eye contact. Her face was crimson red and she couldn't say anything. Whatever it was, was it really that bad?

"Did Sora do something? What happened?" Roxas asked.

"Sora... Sora..." Kairi repeated his name over and over. "I'm... with Sora..." She shut her eyes tightly and tried her hardest to imagine Sora holding her, kissing her...

Ahh, there it was. The memory of them on the beach the other day.

Wait, she was miserable then.

Geeze, Kairi just couldn't win!

"Kairi-" Roxas reached over and put both of his hands on her shoulders. He tried to balance his knees on the bed while at the same time trying not to be awkward, but at this point he didn't think there was any way to avoid such a situation.

Kairi had really dragged this out long enough. It was either do it now and regret it, do it now and don't regret it, don't do it and possibly regret—okay you get the point. Kairi didn't know what the hell to do.

"R-Roxas..." She had stopped shaking, but she was still holding onto her knees for dear life. She refused to look at him as she tried to get the rest of the words out, but it was difficult considering his hands were still on her shoulders and shirtless.

"Sorry..." Roxas leaned back and put his hands at his sides. After a moment he didn't seem comfortable, so he turned around and sat at the edge of the bed and just stared at the floor.

His bare back was right in front of her. Why was she feeling so weak right now?

She just... had to do it...

Kairi crawled forward and carefully wrapped her arms around him from behind. After staying there for a moment and ignoring Roxas' questions as to why she was doing this, she actually felt at ease. She rested her head on his back and closed her eyes. Maybe all she wanted was comfort.

It didn't have to be sexual...

"Kairi..."

Roxas wanted to make a move. He was fighting every single urge in his body to do so. But... would he really betray Sora? Would he take advantage of the sad and lonely girl attached to his back? He sure was wanting to break every single rule there was right then and there... but he couldn't.

And then...

Kairi's grip loosened and her hands fell down almost to a very bad area. Just as he was about to panic, he heard snoring sounds.

She had fallen asleep on him.

_'Really?!'_ He cursed at himself as he now had to think of a way to lie her down without waking her up. Gently, he grabbed both of her arms and as quietly as he could, twisted his body slightly to face her, feet still in the floor. This was not very comfortable. He somehow managed to turn all the way around and lay her down without waking her up. Then he realized that the covers were underneath her and that there really wouldn't be any way to cover her with them. He stood there pondering for a moment. Kairi rolled over, groaning in the process and began to hug herself as if she was cold.

_'Hmm... I don't have another blanket...'_

There was only one thing—he thought—that he could do.

Taking a deep breath, Roxas lay down in the bed next to her. Her back was to him this time. She seemed to be shivering. He hesitated to put his arms around her, but finally pushed himself to do it. He expected her to wake up and do a crazy Kairi dragon rage attack, but she just scooted her body so that it was in line with his.

He wondered if she thought he was Sora.

What was she dreaming about?

But actually, Kairi wasn't asleep. She just pretended to do so to sort of... diffuse the situation.

But she made it work in her favor.

It may not have been her best decision, but for the moment, she just wanted to be held.

Was she wrong?

Was this what a _whore_ would do? Was she desperate?

No, she just wanted a little love. We've established that. That was what she wanted to tell herself to justify it.

"Roxas?" He jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Oh my god, you scared me... you're awake?" Just as he started to move away from her, Kairi grabbed his arm. Surprised, Roxas didn't know what to say.

Kairi turned over and looked into his eyes. She tried to move a little closer, but this startled Roxas and by instinct he moved away.

"Roxas... could you just... hold me?"

Roxas was astounded. "What... did you say?"

Kairi was being extremely bold by crossing her limits. It was like all of the thoughts of how wrong this was had completely been thrown out the window. Kairi was here, with Roxas, right now. Nobody else was involved. Maybe this was an unresolved fantasy of her middle school days (that was subsequently interrupted by Sora) and now she had to fulfill it. If she didn't do this, she would never know what kissing Roxas was like. But she had a feeling that it may get more complicated than that...

"I want you told hold me..." She whispered.

Was he dreaming?

With no movement from Roxas, Kairi decided to take it one step further. Did she know what she was doing? That's a debate for the morning walk of shame. Kairi climbed on top of Roxas. He became extremely nervous, yet he couldn't move a muscle. Kairi smiled at him, then rested her head on his chest so easily and peacefully it was like she had done it a million times.

Could Kairi really just do this? Roxas was completely lost.

However, there was no stopping now. This was his chance and he wanted to take it. Without a word, he lifted up a little, causing Kairi to pop her head up. With one hand, he stroked the back of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. His breathing became heavier. This had gone on long enough. He needed to make this happen. Was he ready to face the consequences? He didn't know. Men like him weren't programmed to think ahead. All he knew is that Kairi was on top of him and he wanted her.

"Lay down..." He whispered, nudging at her. Understanding, Kairi got off of him and lay down next to him. Roxas put his hand on her waist. He was being very brave and daring at this point. This was his last chance to turn back. But his mind and body weren't in sync at the moment, so he didn't care. He leaned forward and brushed his lips on hers. He waited for her response; whether she was going to let him or not, but she didn't refuse.

So... he went for it.

And now she was doing it. She was kissing Roxas.

But... it got a little more heated than that. So heated in fact, that Kairi felt like just ripping off the rest of his clothes right then and there. Who knew she had such a strong drive? She definitely never felt like this when she and Sora were intimate. This was different with Roxas. This was on a whole new level.

Roxas was on cloud nine. He didn't want to mess this up. How far was too far? He really wanted to know. He pulled himself from her. Kairi opened her eyes and gave him a confused look.

"What... is it... that you want to do?"

Upon asking that, Kairi actually had to think about it. It was either stop here... or go all the way.

"I'm just... going with the flow..."

"The... flow..." Roxas smiled mischievously. A sudden wave of confidence came over him as he _gently_ forced her back down and continued making out with her. Kairi loved it when a man was dominant and wasn't about to stop him. The passion Roxas showed her... the touching... the feeling... she had no idea she could even _feel_ this way. Where did he get all of this experience? Then again, did it really matter?

Although Roxas wanted to show his rough side, he knew Kairi was too delicate and sensitive to do that to right now. He wanted to ease into it and really show her what she had been missing. He wanted to show her that he has loved her all of these years—even now. This was something completely new and frankly, it scared him.

But he did it.

And Kairi made sure to let him know that she enjoyed it.

(Yeah, they slept together.)

o.o.o

The sunlight shined through the window on them, forcing Roxas to turn over and Kairi to squirm around until she was comfortable. There was movement in the kitchen, but Roxas was half asleep and tried to block it out. He just assumed that Axel was home.

Wait... Axel was home?!

This prompted Roxas to jump up in a panic, but instead of successfully making a dramatic scene, he fell straight onto the floor.

"Shit..." He then realized that he was naked. He could hear Axel walking down the hallway to see what the commotion was all about. Roxas raced to the door just before Axel opened it and blocked the doorway. Kairi woke up in the midst of all the excitement. Roxas urged her to keep quiet. Kairi came to her senses and also noticed that she too, was naked underneath the covers. If Axel saw her, she was done for.

"Dude, you alright? Why are you blocking the door?"

"I'm not dressed! Don't come in!" He managed to lock the door. He really didn't expect Axel to be back home so early.

Oh. It was one in the afternoon.

"Come on. It's nothing I haven't seen before. Whatever." Axel walked off.

"Shit!" Roxas cursed, struggling to get his clothes back on. He passed Kairi her clothes. She quickly put them on under the covers.

_"What are we going to do now?"_ She mouthed to him. He paced back and forth in panic mode.

"Here... hide in the closet." He whispered to her. Kairi gave him a crazy look, but then realized she wasn't in any position to argue. "I'll go and get him out of the house..."

Roxas went into the kitchen where Axel was looking for something to eat in the fridge. "Man, we don't have anything to eat."

"Great! I'll make you a list and give you some money so you can go to the store and buy some food." Roxas quickly reached for a piece of paper.

"Nah. I don't feel like it." Axel examined him carefully. "Are you feeling okay?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"What? Me? I'm fine! Hey... Axel... could you go into the bathroom and find my... uh... razor? I think you had it last..."

"What? It's on the counter. Oh, and who's phone is that in the bathroom? I was getting out of the shower and I heard a buzzing sound... thought you had been hiding some dildos or something."

Roxas froze. He had forgotten that he left Kairi's phone in his pant pocket.

"Uh... it's my friend's. He left it here."

"Oh. As soon as I turned it on, it died."

Roxas sighed in relief. Kairi had a picture of her and Sora on the front.

"Anyway, I'm going out. See ya." Axel put his shoes on and left just like that. Roxas wondered if he was being tricked, but after a good two and a half minutes of no Axel, he really did leave. Roxas checked out the window just to be sure. Sure enough, his red Mustang drove down the road.

"Kairi, it's safe. You can come out."

Kairi slowly emerged from Roxas' room, checking with him again and again until she was absolutely sure it was okay. They both were very relieved. Roxas retrieved her phone from the bathroom and returned it to her.

"It's dead. Stupid thing."

It was quiet. Obviously the shenanigans of the night before lingered on their minds like the plague.

"Look... Roxas... I-"

"Don't say it." He interrupted. "I know. It was just a one time thing... let's just forget it ever happened... there... I said it..." He was disappointed in his own words. Kairi didn't say anything. "Well... should I take you home?"

"Axel left with his car, didn't he?"

"Oh... right. Well then..." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a few dollars. "Here's the bus fare." Kairi stared at him and laughed.

"This looks so wrong. Like you're _paying me_ for my _services_. Way to make a girl feel cheap, Roxy."

Roxas was speechless. "N-No... that's... not..."

Kairi smiled at him. "I'm kidding. It's okay. I have money."

"Um... right. Sorry."

Kairi wrapped her arms around him, not really sure why she was doing it. She hugged him tightly for a few moments. "Thanks, Roxas..."

_'For sleeping with you?'_ He thought, a little confused. "Um... no problem." He hugged back, feeling stupid for his response. The mishaps of the night before ran through his mind. He wanted to do them all over again.

"If you are ever feeling lonely... or just want to hang out... you can call me..." Roxas told her, still embraced in a tight hug.

"Yeah. I just might." She separated herself from him. Overall, she thought it was a nice night. Would it ever happen again? Even she wasn't too sure at this point.

No. It shouldn't happen again. It was a one time thing. An experiment.

A very... _lovely_ experiment, might I add.

Kairi was flustered just thinking about it as she made her way over to the bus stop. She knew she had done something wrong. She knew the consequences. But yet... why did it feel so _good_?

"Aww, look at that." An old lady was watching her. "She's glowing. You can tell when a girl is in love for the first time."

"I'm... sorry?" Did Kairi hear her correctly? The woman just smiled and kept walking.

Kairi shrugged it off and waited for the bus.

o.o.o

When she got home, she immediately plugged in her phone. Many people commented on her "giddyness" on the bus. It was weird. That didn't even happen when she and Sora first started dating. Why did she feel so incredibly awesome?

Of course sleeping with Roxas went too far. She knew it. Where was the guilt?

Her phone turned on and began to charge. Suddenly, about three messages popped up and one missed call. The missed call and two of the messages were from Sora—and the last text was from Roxas. She read Roxas' message first.

_'I really did have a great time last night. I hope we can see each other again soon.'_

Before she responded, she decided to see what Sora said.

_'I love you too. Did you sleep well?'_

She skipped to his other message. _'I miss you so much, Kai. Wish you were here!'_

And then it hit her.

She _cheated_ on Sora!

"OH MY GOD, I'M A WHORE!" Kairi dropped her phone and started shaking. All of the super happy crazy feelings about Roxas just left her as she began to come back to reality.

Looking for the guilt factor? There it was!

Her body was tainted with Roxas' touch. She suddenly felt nasty and used... yet she knew she was the one that started it. She KNEW she was wrong and she STILL did it?

In the midst of all this, Sora was calling her again.

"Oh my god..." She wanted to answer, yet she didn't because she knew Sora would immediately recognize that something was wrong. Kairi wasn't that great at keeping secrets. She never thought she would have to keep THIS kind of secret though. If Sora found out... she didn't know what he would do. Would he leave her? Would he kick her out? How could she face him now? He worked hard for the both of them and took care of her. The buzzing sound made everything worse because it was him on that other line. Kairi started panting.

"What in the world have I _done_...?!"

o.o.o

**A/N:** Stopping here! Haha, I feel kind of evil and I'm not sure why. Can Kairi muster up the courage to talk to Sora? At least he wasn't right in front of her face, right? I bet she is thanking Kamisama at this very moment.

By the way, this story is rated T. I hope I stayed within the guidelines. Sorry to anyone that was expecting more from that scene. Haha!

I noticed that I did repeat a lot in this chapter. I meant to.

I bet you're thinking, what? SoraxKairi7 just posted three chapters in one week? Is she high or something?

I really enjoy writing this story but I enjoy it even more when I read your responses. Glad you all are liking this so far!

Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!


	4. Waiting for a Miracle

**Just Missed The Train**

Chapter Four

o.o.o

Sora slouched down on the sofa in his hotel room, debating on whether to call Kairi again or not. Maybe she was just working, but it was weird that he hadn't heard from her in twelve hours.

"I'm just over thinking. Surely she's fine." Sora set his phone down and stared at the ceiling.

He didn't like being away all the time. If he could refuse the constant amount of business trips—which really only turned into mini vacations, he would in a heartbeat. But his boss, a very feminine man named Marluxia, would beg him and tell him how responsible he was and how much of an asset he was to the company. Basically, Sora was the only person he could trust. Although that was nice, Sora would rather just stay on Destiny Islands.

The reason why they seemed like miniature vacations was because he would have meetings to go to, but generally just one meeting a day and then would have to stay because a meeting would be scheduled for two days later with another company. Sora spent a lot of time in hotel rooms. He considered bringing Kairi along with him many times, but she always had to work. He would often bring her back some souvenirs.

He was in Twilight Town this time; Twilight Elementary was having a fundraiser and Sora agreed to help out. But the fundraiser would be during a soccer game that night, so he really didn't have anything to do. Then tomorrow he had to go over to the Twilight County office and talk with them about business between Destiny Corp. and Twilight's major companies. Was Sora's job fun? It could be. Other times... not so much.

Did Sora feel lonely at times? Of course he did.

He _needed _Kairi to be there with him. He couldn't stand being away from her but somehow he managed. At least he got to hear her voice every day... well, almost every day.

Sora sighed and stretched out on the couch. All he could do now was wait for her to call back.

o.o.o

And of course, Kairi had absolutely no idea how she was going to even talk to Sora at this moment. She left her phone on the charger and took a nice, long shower. Images of the previous night with Roxas would not leave her mind. She felt like a completely new person with him. Sora didn't even come close to that sort of intimacy. Kairi was his first and only girlfriend. But Roxas seemed to have the experience and the passion that she was looking for.

Oh goodness, what was she _thinking_?

This was crazy. Fine, she had a crush on Roxas a little over 12 years ago. He may have had a little something for her—she was never quite sure. Now she knew how it felt.

Was it possible... that she chose the wrong person...?

_'Nonsense. It was an experiment. Nothing else...'_ She told herself as she stepped out of the shower and covered herself with a towel. Facing herself in the mirror, Kairi shuddered and turned away. Could she not even look at herself? She was _that_ disgusted?

After Kairi got dressed and did a little bit of makeup, she figured that dwelling on this at home was not going to do her any good. She needed to go out and distract herself.

But to where? She didn't have any money to spend. All of her friends (a.k.a Namine) were busy. Kairi didn't feel like dealing with a one year old and a grumpy best friend. She fell onto her bed and closed her eyes. Kairi ended up falling asleep until that evening.

o.o.o

Sora was finally done with all of his errands in Twilight Town and was ready to go home. He checked his suitcase to make sure he had everything, got his hotel room key and headed towards the elevator. Checking his phone, he didn't have any texts or missed calls. Why was Kairi avoiding him?

Since he was still representing Destiny Corporation, he had to wear business attire. He couldn't wait to get home.

Suddenly, a girl with a striking resemblance to Kairi when she had shorter hair stood right next to Sora and waited. It was almost scary at first. She had short black hair, but it was in the same hairstyle that Kairi used to have. She noticed Sora staring at her.

"Is there... something on my face?" She asked.

"Oh... no! Uh... you have a nice face!" Sora smiled, then realized how dumb that sounded. The light for the down button on the elevator came on and the door opened. She walked inside first and Sora followed. They both stood on opposite sides of the elevator, not saying a word to each other the entire time.

_'Oh geeze... she must have thought that I was flirting with her...'_

They arrived at the lobby and went their separate ways. Sora checked out and left.

o.o.o

He made it home about three hours later. It was the middle of the afternoon. Kairi wasn't home when he got there, so he figured she must be working. Eager to see her, Sora had an idea. He called Riku.

"Hey man, what are you doing? I just got back on the Islands. Wanna grab some lunch?"

Baby cries were heard on the other line. "I can't. I'm stuck with the kid. Argh! Don't pull my hair you wretched thing!"

"You really should cut it..." Sora laughed. "Alright then. Maybe another time."

He didn't like going to restaurants by himself. Who else could go with him?

Sora went to his contacts and looked through them. He didn't have very many, he noticed. Most were family. Sora came across Roxas' name and decided to call him. Roxas answered after three rings.

"Let's get some lunch. Do you have time?"

"Umm... I guess..." Roxas sounded a little weird, but Sora ignored it.

"Awesome. I'll pick you up, okay?" Sora hung up, got dressed into some more casual clothes and went out.

o.o.o

Ten minutes later, he met up with Roxas and they both drove down a few blocks to where Kairi worked. Roxas immediately became nervous and tried to get Sora to go somewhere else.

"Um... I heard that the food here isn't that great... do we have to come here of all places?"

"I want to see Kairi. Besides, I already parked." Sora grinned and got out of the car. Roxas sighed. Did Sora know...?

Of course he didn't. All Sora knew was that he hadn't heard from his girlfriend in two days.

The hostess greeted them at the door. She seemed to know who Sora was, although he didn't know her.

"Kairi is over in this section today. Follow me."

Sora didn't see her just yet, but he was sure that she would show up eventually. Roxas couldn't believe that he was here right now. When Sora asked him to come eat with him, he really didn't expect that it would be here.

She sat them down and handed them some menus. "Kairi will be with you shortly!" Roxas flinched at the name.

"Thank you." Sora said.

Roxas quickly picked up the menu and started looking through it, trying to hide his face. Sora glanced up at him a few times, but didn't say anything right away.

"Hi, my name is Kairi and I'll-"

Kairi nearly shit bricks.

Okay, that was way too exaggerated.

But she really freaked out.

"S-Sora?!" She looked over at the person hiding behind the menu. His spiky, blonde hair gave him away. Roxas slowly lifted his head up and smiled anxiously at her.

"Hey... Kairi..."

Kairi was speechless. How could they both be here together right now?

"Seriously, what the hell?" Kairi covered her mouth as one of her coworkers passed by her.

"It's great to see you too, my love. I would just like some water." Sora handed her the menu. "And I'll just have the chicken and shrimp."

Kairi slowly wrote down his order, not taking her eyes off of them. That's it, she was being punished. Both she and Roxas were. But why was Roxas here with him... and literally two days after...? She looked at Roxas with expectant eyes.

"Oh, my order... umm... I'll take the noodles..."

"Which noodles? There's like 10 different ones... please be more specific."

"Surprise me."

"You're getting spaghetti then. Want water?"

Roxas nodded and she dashed in the other direction without even taking his menu. Sora couldn't help but think all of this was odd. He watched his best friend carefully. Roxas seemed to be avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"So... how's it going over at the hotel, by the way?"

"Everything is fine... just the same thing every day and customers are never satisfied... the normal..."

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Me? Yeah! Just... hey... where's my water? Oh, there it is." Kairi set their drinks down. Right before she was about to walk off, Sora grabbed her arm.

"Sora... what are you doing?"

He smiled at her. "What time do you get off today?"

"In thirty minutes."

"Great. I can take you home." He let go of her. Kairi walked off. "I don't know what's up with her. First she avoids my calls and now she can't even look at me longer than two seconds. Did I do something wrong...?" He sighed.

"What? N-no! Kairi's probably just... stressed." He was half right.

Roxas knew that Sora was dense at times and he was hoping that this was one of those times. He just tried to concentrate on the conversation and act normally like he always would. But in the back of his mind, he knew exactly what he did. He really should not have come.

After they finished eating, Roxas pretended like he had to leave early. He pulled out just enough to cover his tab and a tip, waved at Sora and hurried out of the restaurant. Sora sat there, confused. Something was definitely going on.

"Where... did he go?" Kairi was waiting for their payment so she could clock out.

"It's right here. And here's mine."

o.o.o

Sora waited outside for Kairi. It only took her about five minutes to finish everything up and leave. They got into Sora's car.

"No kiss? Not even a hug? A smile?"

"Oh... sorry..." Kairi tried to lean over and kiss him, but he backed away.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go home, okay?"

"Huh?"

"I can tell that you have a lot on your mind. It's okay. Really."

"...You're not going to ask what it is?"

"If you wanted me to know, you would tell me. Right?" Sora kept his eyes on the road.

"I'm sorry... it's true. I'm just a little worn out."

He didn't even bother to ask her why she didn't contact him. Sora didn't want to start an argument between them. He trusted her, anyway. She probably just needed her space. Anything that came across as weird before was brushed off and forgotten. He just wanted to comfort her now.

Sometimes Sora wondered if Kairi had any idea how much he loved her.

o.o.o

Roxas could barely focus on work that evening. He only agreed to hang out with Sora because he wanted to act like a normal friend. However, guilt was overriding him and it was affecting his performance. Hotel guests could tell that he wasn't completely "there" as he carried their luggage for them and later would tell the people at the front desk.

He was supposed to be one of Sora's best friends.

But he was also in love with Kairi... and that seemed to be more important.

He needed to see her again. Roxas wondered if it would be 'safe' to text her now that Sora was home.

_"Hey, Kairi."_ He sent the message.

He didn't get a response for about twenty minutes. When he finally did, all Kairi said was, _'I'm with Sora now. Ttyl.'_

Roxas sighed and put his phone away. It couldn't be further from the truth. She _was_ with Sora.

Not him.

The night they spent together, it almost seemed like it never happened- that it was only a dream.

o.o.o

Kairi was watching a movie at home with Sora. He was falling asleep next to her. The trip must have taken a lot out of him. It always did. Kairi wasn't tired at all.

She was bored.

The movie wasn't the least bit interesting; it was just something they decided to watch because nothing else was on. But Kairi wasn't paying attention. Sora finally gave in and was sound asleep on her shoulder.

Nights with Sora always ended up like this. Dull, uneventful and Kairi always felt like she was missing out on something. Had they gotten _so comfortable_ with each other that they could sit in complete silence and still be okay? For most couples, this was a good thing.

But to Kairi, it wasn't.

The strange thing was, she missed him when he was away.

But when he was here, all he wanted to do was relax and watch movies or play video games. Kairi liked doing those things, but on occasion she wanted to go out and do something. Fine, his job was demanding. So was Kairi's. But did that mean that her relationship had to turn into a boring routine of the same things all the time? God forbid they get married...

Being with Sora promised a stable future. She knew that she would be taken care of in the long run, but she would have to give up a lot like she already has to be with him. He would be faithful to her...

Being with Roxas... the future was unclear. At least she knew that. But that was okay. Kairi needed a little mix up in her life. She desperately wanted that change.

_"Roxas, are you still working?"_ She texted him with Sora's head still resting on her. She gently lay him down on the couch and got up to stretch.

A text came back a minute later. _"Just about to get off. What's up?"_

Kairi looked over at Sora. He wouldn't budge.

_"I... want to see you..."_

A few more minutes passed. _"Are you at home?"_

_"Yeah. Sora's asleep and I'm bored..."_

_"Axel, his girlfriend and a few others are going to a gig downtown. Want to join?"_

"Are you sure...?"

"I don't want to go by myself. Lol."

Kairi debated on whether to go or not. If Sora were to wake up before she got back, he would question her like there was no tomorrow. However, she couldn't just stay here. She got a piece of paper and pen and left a note in the kitchen, telling him that she went out with Selphie. Kairi checked her makeup and touched up in the bathroom. She was really going to do this. She was really going to see Roxas again.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea. Although Axel and Sora didn't talk, there were social media sites and tons of pictures taken at these events. Maybe she should just back out of it.

Another text came in from Roxas. He must have been reading her mind at that exact moment.

_"Actually, do you want to just go down to the shore with me? I want to talk to you about something."_

_"Okay. I'll meet you there."_

o.o.o

**A/N:** I was sick for a few days! Now I'm feeling better. Yay. I will try to post at least two chapters a week.

So, what did you think of this chapter? What in the world could Roxas want to talk about? Will Sora wake up?

Review and find out!

~SoraxKairi7


	5. So Wrong Yet So Right

**Just Missed The Train**

Chapter Five

o.o.o

Kairi didn't know it, but Sora wasn't sleeping.

He heard the front door close and opened his eyes. Waiting a few seconds, he lifted himself up. Where could she be going at this hour?

Other people may have thought that he was stupid and naïve, but he wasn't.

Sora picked up the note that Kairi left in the kitchen and read it aloud. "Went out with Selphie... be back later." A small heart was drawn on the bottom of the note. Somehow, it seemed suspicious.

However, he didn't _want_ to believe that Kairi could possibly be lying to him. Why would she?

It just really baffled him.

o.o.o

Meeting at the shore in the middle of the night may or may not have been the best idea, but Roxas didn't know where else to go. Although he knew Axel and Larxene would be out of the house for a while, there was no telling when they would be back. He had a black hoodie on to sort of disguise himself just in case. (In his mind, it worked). He made sure to let Kairi know this so she could find him.

Although Roxas called her out here to talk, he actually wasn't sure about what he was going to say. Should he give her the ultimatum? Would Kairi even go for such a thing? He highly doubted it. Looks like he had better start improvising.

Maybe he just really wanted to see her, just like she wanted to see him. He was really surprised when he got that message.

Kairi wasn't the only one that was lonely. Roxas had never truly been in a relationship. He had flings here and there but he never found anyone that could even come close to Kairi. He was sort of known for being a _player_ after Kairi transferred. He would break girl's hearts all of the time because he was never satisfied. He hoped and dreamed to find someone like Kairi because he nearly gave up on the idea that he would ever be with her. But now he had a chance.

But he knew they were both taking advantage of each others loneliness and were creating a web of lies for those around them. This was just a set up for disaster, wasn't it?

Roxas liked living in the moment, anyway.

o.o.o

Kairi spotted Roxas down at the shore. After taking a look around and making sure that there wasn't anyone around, she hurried over to him.

"Roxas?"

She sat down next to him and hugged her knees. They both watched the waves brush against the shore. It was quiet.

Why wasn't he saying anything?

"So... what did you want to tal-"

Roxas grabbed her and kissed her right then in there—out in the open. Kairi's eyes shot wide; she struggled to move away but he wouldn't let her. She eventually gave in and kissed him back.

_'What am I doing...'_ Her mind raced as his lips locked with hers. Guilt overcame her... but it wasn't enough to push him off of her.

_'Why can't I... refuse...?'_

Roxas could sense that Kairi was a little uncomfortable but he didn't let go. He didn't stop. He was just as bad—if not worse than she was. He reached for her hand as he continued to kiss her and held onto it tightly. Kairi then moved back a little, but didn't remove her hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a low tone.

"Nothing... I just..." Her eyes seemed to wander from side to side, as if she thought they were being watched. She put her head down.

"Oh..." Roxas let go of her hand and looked out into the ocean again.

"I'm sorry... I should go..." Kairi stood up and brushed herself off. Not wanting her to leave just yet, Roxas jumped up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Please don't go..."

"But... Roxas..."

"Nobody will know... let's just... stay like this..."

"But what if we-"

"Don't worry about it..." Roxas looked into her eyes. "I'm prepared to start this journey with you... if you're prepared."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's keep seeing each other like this. That's what I wanted to talk about. I want to be with you, even if it has to be a secret. I don't think that you will leave Sora for me just yet... so... I want to show you that I am the one..." He went to kiss her again, but she avoided it.

"So... what you're saying is... we should basically have an affair?"

Yes, that was exactly what he was saying, as crazy as it sounded.

"I can tell that you have feelings for me, Kairi. But you also have feelings for Sora. I'm willing to let you come to me on your own terms... and make your own decisions... even if it means I have to be the one of the side. I hope that... one day you will see me the way that I see you."

"This is so wrong..."

"But we're still doing it. Why do you think that is, Kairi?"

She really didn't know. She didn't understand any of it. However, the feelings she got around Roxas were definitely strong. Confusing, but strong. And all of this after only two days?

"I... um..." Kairi stared at the sand. "I... already cheated on Sora..." Actually saying these words out loud really hurt her, but she kept going, "...once... and I'm here now... and... I really don't see a way of going back..." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Maybe I really am just hopeless... I can't even tell him this..."

"I'm his best friend. You're his girlfriend. I understand that makes it a million times worse. But Kairi..." He took a deep breath. "I wanted you way before he did."

"But does that really matter?"

Roxas was taken aback by her words. He wasn't sure if she was insulting him or not.

"The point is, we cannot let anyone know what we have done... ever." Kairi sniffled. "But..."

"But...?" Roxas waited for her to finish.

"It is true... I am a little curious as to where this is going..."

"Really...?"

She nodded, not taking her eyes off of the ground. She had no idea where her daring attitude came from when she was around Roxas. "I'm not ready to leave Sora. But I'm also... not ready to stop seeing you."

"Why does this make me incredibly happy?" Roxas laughed. "We're the worst people in the world..."

"Maybe... but at least we're not alone." Kairi hugged him.

"Indeed..."

o.o.o

Two hours later, Kairi quietly slipped into her apartment. It was time to come back to reality.

And oh, how reality was a harsh thing.

Suddenly, the kitchen light came on and Sora was standing there with his arms crossed. Kairi jumped.

"Oh my goodness, you scared me."

"Where have you been?" He asked firmly.

"Didn't you get my note? I was out with Selphie..." Kairi set her purse down and put her phone in her pocket. She had already deleted all of Roxas' messages before walking in the door.

"Where?"

"At her house. She was sad and needed attending to."

"That's funny, because I had already called Selphie. She said she was fine and that she had not seen you."

"What?!" Kairi knew she should have checked in with Selphie first.

"Now tell me, where have you been?"

"I don't need this right now." Kairi walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She could hear Sora coming towards the bathroom. She made sure that the door was locked and just stooped onto the floor with her back against it.

"Kairi," Sora knocked on the door. "If something is going on, please tell me. I want to help you."

He thought it was a personal problem?

That was somewhat of a relief.

"Nothing is going on. I just needed to get some fresh air. I wrote that I was with Selphie so you didn't have to worry that I was walking by myself late at night."

Wow, she was a pretty good liar.

"Is that all it is?" Sora sighed on the other side of the door.

"It... is..."

"And here I thought that you were spending time with some other guy." Sora laughed. Kairi's stomach twisted. "I'm going to bed now. Come whenever you're ready."

Was he just playing with her?

Did he have suspicions?

A text came in from Roxas.

_'Goodnight, sweetheart. Text me when you can.'_

Kairi didn't respond and just deleted the message so Sora wouldn't see it. After about ten minutes of just sitting there, she finally left the bathroom and went into the bedroom. It seemed like Sora was _waiting_ for her, because as soon as she walked in, he came out and grabbed her from behind and held her close. This nearly freaked Kairi out and she immediately pulled away from him.

"Sora!"

He laughed at her. "Just wanted to surprise you. Tada!"

"What are you doing?" Kairi went over to the dresser and searched for some pajamas. Sora came up behind her and held her once again, leaning his head on her shoulder. He kissed her cheek.

"I love you so so much."

A bit anxious, Kairi said, "I love you... too..."

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" He winked at her.

She knew what he wanted to do. But could she really do it?

He turned her around to face him and put his hand on her cheek. He firmly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in, his eyes not looking anywhere but at hers. Sora wanted to kiss her, but even though they were close, she seemed far away. It just didn't feel right at the moment.

So he let go of her.

"Sora...?" She gave him a confused look.

He smiled back at her. "Let's just go to bed, okay?" He went over to the bed, got underneath the covers and didn't say another word.

Kairi probably wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

o.o.o

**A/N:** I'm really tired of times new roman. It's weird, but I tend to write more when I change the font. Does this make any sense?

It felt really strange writing this chapter. I almost felt like I was in the wrong!

Let me know how this chapter made you feel in the review section and I'll update soon! I know it's a little on the short side, but it's the content that counts.

Right?


	6. I Hate That Word

**Just Missed The Train**

Chapter Six

o.o.o

Kairi got a call around seven in the morning. It was Namine.

"Kairi, I think Riku is cheating on me..."

She could never get away, it seemed.

Sora was still asleep next to her. Kairi quietly creeped out of the bed and went into the other room. "Why do you think that?"

"Could you just come over?"

"Right now?"

"Please? He's not here and the baby is still asleep. I doubt he'll be back any time soon..."

"Does it really matter if I'm there when he isn't anyway?" Kairi sighed. "Alright, fine. Let me get ready..."

She hung up the phone. Sora stood at the doorway to their room and yawned. "Who was that?"

"Namine. She wants me to come over now."

He must have thought she was lying due to the incidents last night, but he just shrugged it off and went into the bathroom. Kairi threw some clothes on and grabbed her purse. Her phone buzzed, meaning a that she had a new text.

_'Hope you slept well.'_ It was from Roxas. The phone buzzed again. _'Have a nice day!'_

_'I hope you have a nice day as well.'_ Kairi responded and put her phone away. Sora came out of the bathroom.

"So you're going now?" 

"Yeah..."

"I'm off today so... come back soon..."

Sora had a disappointed look on his face. Kairi felt bad, but her friend did need her. Besides, she didn't get to see Namine much lately.

Ever since Namine had her son, which she named Ken, she was obviously busy all the time. Kairi had also just started working at the restaurant then, so their schedules never seemed to match.

Kairi got onto the bus. Namine lived about ten minutes away, so she took her seat in the back.

_'I want a picture of you.'_ A text came in from Roxas.

_'I don't have any pictures of just me.'_ Kairi said back.

_'Take one, then!'_

'_I just woke up and I look like crap.'_

Kairi sighed and lifted her phone above her head. She tried to smile and took the picture. She was too tired to critique it and just sent it to him.

_'Am I going to get one of you?'_ Kairi asked.

_'You are amazingly beautiful!'_ Somehow the words didn't seem to fit, but they still made her feel like a little schoolgirl. _'Of course. I'll send you one later today, okay?'_

She arrived at her stop, gathered her things and got off of the bus. How could she just send him a picture so easily? She had no idea. On top of that, asking to keep a picture of him on her phone, where it could be discovered at any time?

Oh well...

She was writing her text back to him as she walked into Namine's apartment building. _'Fine. By the way, Sora is off today so I'll most likely be around him all day. I'll text you when I can.'_

Kairi came up to Namine's door. It was surprisingly quiet. She rang the doorbell and waited. Namine opened it a few seconds later and let her inside.

o.o.o

Roxas sighed in disappointment as he read Kairi's text about being with Sora. Was this _really_ what he wanted to do? He really could handle being the 'guy on the side?'

It bothered him immensely. Sure, he felt lucky enough to even be in her life at all, but would he really have the patience to put up with this? Kairi may not even choose him in the end. He was taking a lot of risks and honestly, it was scary. He's been in love with Kairi for half of his life. He wanted her all to himself. He didn't want to make any mistakes.

Axel emerged from his slumber chamber, followed by a very disheveled Larxene. Roxas groaned as they walked into the kitchen, both half naked. Larxene was only wearing Axel's T-shirt and her underwear. Normally, a boyfriend would try to cover up their girlfriend, or any decent girl would try to cover up herself, but neither of them cared around Roxas. Larxene could walk around naked if she wanted to. Roxas would just turn the other way and try his best not to look at her. This was what he had to live with.

"We had amazing sex last night." Axel leaned over the table. He could talk openly about his exploits because... well, he was Axel.

"So I heard." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"When are you going to get a girl?" Larxene sat on the couch. She and Axel exchanged kissy faces before she turned on the TV.

"Whatever. I'm going to get ready for work." Roxas went back to his room and shut the door.

o.o.o

Kairi walked into Namine's apartment. Baby toys were scattered everywhere. It looked like Namine had been _trying_ to clean, but instead she just seemed incredibly tired and stressed out. They sat at the table.

"So... why do you think he's... seeing other people?" Kairi worded her question carefully.

"He's been out all night for several nights a week. He comes back smelling like multiple perfumes and alcohol. He wears nice clothes that it seems like only a woman could pick out for him, because we all know that Riku doesn't like dressing up. He takes care of his appearance now. And where in the world is he getting all of this money that he is _obviously NOT_ spending on his child?"

"Riku must have become a prostitute." Kairi joked.

Namine sighed. "I almost believe it. But I just think he's hanging out with a lot of girls... and he can barely even look at me anymore... am I ugly?"

"What? No way! How you kept off the baby weight beats me. It's like... that kid popped out and you were back to normal."

"So why doesn't it seem like Riku finds me attractive anymore?" Namine slumped over in her chair.

"You wear clothes twice your size, you don't fix your hair. Namine, you used to be the most fashion conscious person I know. I specifically remember Riku falling for you because of how _hott_ he thought you were." Kairi could be honest with Namine because they were best friends. "And _then_ he fell for your quirky personality. I know the baby stresses you out but you really should try dressing up every once in a while."

"I know... but I got rid of all my fancy clothes..."

"Why?" Kairi was stunned.

"Because I thought he only loved me because of that and I wanted to test him..." She rested her head on the table. "Now I think he only stays with me because of Ken... and he must be cheating on me..."

_Cheating... what a word..._

"I'm sure there's a good explanation for why he stays out all night." Kairi didn't even feel good about what she said. She had no idea.

"How are you and Sora doing?" Namine changed the subject.

"Me and... Sora?" Kairi tried to laugh it off. "Oh... you know us... just fine..."

"Why do I not believe you?"

Kairi should have known better. Namine was always able to see right through her.

She didn't have a clue on how Namine would react... if she knew the truth.

She was beat up enough about her suspicions of her own boyfriend.

"Let me ask Sora and see if he knows anything and I'll let you know, okay?" Kairi said, getting up.

"Are you leaving?"

Kairi was getting nervous. All this talk about infidelity was making her extremely uncomfortable. She didn't want to have to explain herself either.

"Sora is waiting on me. I should go..."

"I understand..." Namine sighed.

o.o.o

Kairi couldn't get out of that apartment fast enough. Her heart was racing as guilt overcame her. She couldn't understand her feelings at all. One moment she wanted to be with Roxas and the next she was wanting to kill herself for the atrocities she had committed.

She didn't want to go home right away, but she also didn't want to bother Roxas either.

Wait, yes she did.

_'WHY IS THIS SO CONFUSING?!"_ Kairi's mind went in circles as she tried to come up with a reason- a simple and satisfying reason as to why she was so deeply attracted to the spiky haired blonde. She was about to have a mental breakdown in the middle of the street if she didn't get her act together. Should she just leave Sora and save him the heartbreak? No way, that was out of the question. She got herself into this mess and now she had to think of a way out.

But the problem was, every time she thought about Roxas she felt nothing but butterflies and wanted to see him once again.

_'Don't text him... don't text him... don't text him...'_ She was driving herself crazy trying to hold back. He was one call away. He could calm her nerves—at least temporarily. He could make her feel important. He could make her feel loved. Needed. He gave her all kinds of feels.

That was it. She had to see him.

Just as she got out her phone, a call came in from Sora. Startled at the impeccable timing, Kairi hesitantly answered the phone.

"Hey..." She said.

"Hey, when are you coming back?"

"I'm... on my way now."

"Great! My boss wants me to bring you out for lunch today. He wants to meet you."

"Meet me? Why?"

"Why not?"

"Sora... I really..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"So you'll come?"

She really wanted to see Roxas. "What time?"

"He wants to meet there at noon."

Kairi checked the time on her phone. It was only 9:30.

"I'll be home soon."

"Awesome! I love you!"

"Love you too..." She hung up.

Her motivation to see Roxas was gone as soon as she said that. She put her phone away and walked down the street. She had entered the red light district without realizing it, where shady characters were stumbling around after a night of endless drinking and partying. Some were passed out on the sidewalk in front of the bar.

"Kairi? What are you doing here?"

It was Riku!

He came out of a building notorious for its busy host clubs along with a few other good looking—might Kairi add, men. They all looked dead tired.

"See you later tonight, man." One of the guys patted Riku on the shoulder. He gave a nervous laugh.

"Girls are crazy..." Said another. "I think I'm going to quit soon. I can't take this." He got onto his motorcycle and sped off.

Well, it looks like Kairi found out the reason as to why Riku stayed out late.

o.o.o

"Please don't tell Namine!" Riku begged as a very upset Kairi hurried down the street.

"Don't tell her that you're a host? Really, Riku?"

"Come on, Kai! It's strictly business! The most I do is hug them. I have to make the customers happy!"

"Why don't you make your _girlfriend_ happy?" Did Kairi really have the right to be saying this?

This wasn't about her. So yes, in her mind, she did.

"I'm saving my money so that we can move into an actual house. I _am_ trying to make her happy!" Riku reasoned. "I just need a few more months and I will have enough to just pay off an entire house!"

"How much do you make a month? Hm?"

"Close to... $30,000?"Riku looked as if he was counting in his head.

"That much?! What the hell!" Maybe Kairi should be a hostess. She already had the cheating and secretive lifestyle part down.

And no, that wasn't a good thing.

"Just don't tell Namine... I'm going to surprise her with a new house soon... and then we can live together as a _real_ family. I'm not cheating on her. I'm just making money... really! You trust me, don't you Kairi?" Riku pouted.

"I don't know... I don't want to keep secrets from my best friend..."

What a hypocrite Kairi was. She knew she was lying through her teeth.

"Oh, by the way." Riku pulled out a few pieces of paper that looked like an application. "Could you give this to Sora to give to Roxas? He wanted to apply."

"What?" Kairi grabbed the papers. It was, indeed an application to be a host.

Roxas wanted to do this?

Why didn't he tell her?

_Ohh,_ he was _dead_.

o.o.o

She immediately called Roxas as soon as she got away from Riku.

"Wow, you're calling me!" He answered cheerfully, but Kairi was less than pleased.

"Why are you applying to a host club?"

The mood quickly changed as Roxas cleared his throat and prepared himself to give her an explanation.

"The same reason that Riku is doing it. For the money. I really want to move out of this wretched apartment."

"I don't want other girls to be all over you!" Kairi yelled.

"And I don't want Sora to be all over you but I don't complain, do I?" He snapped back. He had a point. Damn. "What, are you jealous?" He laughed. Kairi didn't really have any right to stop him from doing this. They weren't together... not exclusively...

But it still infuriated her. Why? She couldn't say.

"Look, Kairi. I promise you I won't do anything you wouldn't approve of. I... love you."

Did he just say what she thought he said...?

"...What?"

"I love you, Kairi."

Well, the not so secret secret was out of the bag.

Kairi hung up on him. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

This was going too fast.

o.o.o

**A/N:** Ohhh snap! Let the DRAMA begin!

Review~!


	7. When I'm With You I'm Alone

**Just Missed The Train**

Chapter Seven

o.o.o

Kairi paced down the street and towards her apartment, not even daring to take out her phone that was buzzing wildly in her pocket. Roxas called back about two times, but Kairi was too shaken. How could he say such a thing—especially after only three days? What was wrong with him? Was he drunk this early in the morning?

She wasn't sure what to think of it.

o.o.o

Roxas threw his phone onto the floor and fell back onto his bed in complete embarrassment.

_'Stupid, stupid, STUPID!'_

The fact that Kairi just hang up on him only made it worse. He messed everything up. He said it way too soon and he knew it. He had to fix this... or he may lose her and whatever chance he had at ever being with her.

"What in the world was I THINKING?" He yelled at himself, nearly throwing his phone at the wall out of frustration, but didn't.

But did he _really_ have a chance?

Since she wasn't answering his calls, a text message was the next best thing. He had to explain himself fully—somehow. He even repeated it to her, so that made his case even more difficult.

He picked up his phone and stared at it. He had no idea what to say.

o.o.o

Kairi stopped right in front of her apartment door, took a deep breath and slowly opened it. She noticed that the TV was on in their bedroom, but all she could hear was the hairdryer coming from the bathroom. She closed the door and set her shoes aside.

What Roxas said to her was scary, but now that she was able to calm down a little, it started to make sense. This was coming from someone that has been interested in her for a very long time, so to him it seemed natural. However, that didn't mean that she accepted it. How could he say something like that so easily, even if he had been feeling it since middle school? Most of her was really frustrated and the rest was... strangely, like a giddy little schoolgirl whose crush just confessed.

She smiled to herself as the words repeated in her head. It was a weird feeling.

The noise from the hairdryer stopped and Sora came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but boxers. Kairi flinched at the sight of him.

"Oh, you're home. What's wrong?" he asked, giving her a confused look.

"N-Nothing. I just didn't expect you to be—never mind."

"I sleep like this all the time, right next to you." Sora raised an eyebrow. "Alright... I'll get dressed." He turned to walk into their bedroom, but Kairi stopped him. She was feeling unusually drawn to her boyfriend after just thinking of Roxas seconds before.

Yes, we get it. She was a walking contradiction.

In order to take her mind off of Roxas, she directed her attention towards Sora, who was looking mighty fine at the moment with his semi-wet hair (since he didn't dry it completely) and innocent demeanor as he stood there in his boxers. Kairi's self-control was unbearable. She wanted him, and for the first time in a long time, she felt attracted to him. Although Roxas didn't leave her memory completely, she had to try.

She gave him a daring look as she walked over to him. Sora was a little taken back by her sudden change of mood, but he wasn't about to complain. They hadn't done anything in _months_.

Kairi threw her purse onto the floor and pushed Sora towards the bed, seducing him step by step. He tried to back up without falling over, but that seemed inevitable. She put both of her hands on his shoulders just as he was standing next to the bed and caused him to fall back onto it, his legs draped over the side. She climbed onto him. He just looked at her and gulped.

"Kairi-"

"Shh." She put her finger to his mouth and shut him up. He obliged and waited for her to make her next move.

She could hear her phone buzzing in her purse. Knowing it was Roxas, that only made her concentrate harder on Sora. She figured he wasn't comfortable and told him to get himself completely on the bed. He nodded and without taking his eyes away from her, slowly moved towards the headboard and laid his head on his pillow. Kairi followed him and got situated on top of him. Sora seemed to be a little uneasy, probably because he wasn't sure why she was doing this. But Kairi didn't want to give an explanation. She didn't have to, did she?

"You seem... different to-" He was cut off by a rough kiss. The buzzing from her phone was getting on Kairi's nerves, and that only made her try harder. Sora went along with the kisses and tried to keep up with her desires. Kairi's lips moved to his neck and trailed down to his chest. Sora closed his eyes, but was too afraid to make any noise to indicate that he did, in fact, enjoy what she was doing to him. He slowly stroked her back, causing Kairi to wonder what he was doing.

_'I guess I have to take the lead... _again...' Kairi lifted up a little and gestured for him to take off her shirt for her. Sora hesitated, anxiety was apparent across his face. They hadn't been intimate in such a long time. Why all of a sudden? Regardless, he did what she told him to do. Getting her shirt off was such a struggle, and honestly, it was kind of a turn off for Kairi.

Roxas would have had that off in a heartbeat. She wouldn't even have to ask.

_'NO! You are with SORA! NOT ROXAS!'_ Kairi's mind was going crazy. She was getting to the point where she wanted to pretend that Sora _was_ Roxas. Sora could tell that she seemed frustrated, but figured it was merely sexual. He wish that he had more control over her, but he wasn't good at things like this. They've only had sex a few times throughout their relationship. To him, it was something special that he shared with Kairi. He wanted to do everything right but he could never bring himself to actually do anything out of fear of embarrassment or messing something up.

Was this what attracted Kairi to Roxas? His cool, adventurous attitude that Sora did not have? The way he completely dominated her not only in the bedroom, but outside of it as well? In the past three days, she has slept with him twice and enjoyed every minute of it. (In case you were wondering, they did do that on the beach the night before in a secluded area). Was her attraction to him purely out of sexual frustration? Or was there something more?

Sora had to try something. He could see her losing interest. He lifted up and kissed her on the lips, slowly bring her back down with him. There was no doubt that she was driving him crazy at the moment—he just wanted to let all of his feelings out.

But how?

His indecisiveness finally got to Kairi and she stopped kissing him.

"Kairi...?" Sora was watching her. She was just sitting on top of him. Sora was not contributing to this at all like she wanted him to. She sighed heavily, got off of him and sat on the edge of the bed. Sora lifted himself halfway up, resting his elbow on the bed and balancing himself. He really hated himself at the moment.

"You know... sometimes... I just wish I didn't have to do all of the work..." Kairi mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." She got up and put her shirt back on. "I'm going to get ready for the lunch thing." She grabbed her phone from her purse as she walked out. She was going to have to deal with her frustrations the next time she saw Roxas.

Sora laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. What was wrong with him? He has been with Kairi for a long time, yet he was still unable to be intimate with her?

"I'm such an idiot..."

Lately, the stagger in their relationship was daunting on him and it was making him wonder if Kairi would even stay with him for much longer. He couldn't even imagine losing her. He loved her more than anything.

"So why can't I just show it..." Sora said aloud. He rolled over onto his side and took a deep breath. Kairi was in the shower now. If he were to go in there with her, would she let him without getting upset?

"Probably not..." He stayed in bed.

o.o.o

As soon as she got into the bathroom and locked the door, Kairi checked her new messages. Three were from Roxas and one from Namine.

_'Kairi, I'm very sorry about what I said earlier. It sort of just... came out. Anyway, you should know that I meant it... and I'm sorry if that scares you but it's the truth.'_

She felt chills down her spine. Kairi went to the next message.

_'I really hope it doesn't affect our relationship.'_

_'Please answer soon...'_

Setting down her phone, Kairi got undressed and got into the shower. For a while, she just stood there and let the water soak on her body. She began thinking of Sora again.

_Where's the confidence? If he just demanded me to do something with him and then followed through with it...'_ Kairi thought as she dried herself off behind the shower curtain. _'If he would just... be direct with me...'_

But he wasn't.

She rubbed the conditioner smoothly over her head, still lost in thought.

_'I don't know how much longer I can handle this...'_

Roxas was her escape. He was the one that gave her what she lacked in her own relationship... excitement. Adventure. Even after just a few days, he was able to give her confidence, somehow.

So what if he loved her or whatever? It was very... _nice_ of him to care. And Kairi left it at that, no matter how wrong it sounded. She wasn't ready to commit to Roxas, of course. For now, she just wanted to have a little fun.

Kairi finished with her shower, dried and straightened her hair a little bit, put on some makeup and then went into the bedroom to get dressed. Sora was in the kitchen making some tea. After she had something decent on, she went to the kitchen to join him. He was quiet and didn't even say anything to her when she came in.

"I'm ready." She told him and rested her head on the table.

"I'm sorry, Kairi." Sora grabbed his keys and headed towards the door. "Let's go."

"Sorry? Why?"

He didn't answer.

o.o.o

Sora's boss invited them to a Japanese hibachi restaurant for lunch. Marluxia and two other people were sitting around a grill, waiting for them. Sora waved as he came in, putting a fake smile on his face. Kairi did the same, but kept her eyes on the ground. When Sora said he was sorry earlier, it really got to her for some reason. Him being quiet the entire trip here only made it worse.

A raven haired girl and an "emo" looking man sat quietly at the table. They seemed bored and acted as if they didn't want to be there.

"SORA!" Marluxia jumped up and ran over to hug him, and then gave Kairi a huge, uncomfortable hug afterward. "This must be the lady. Wow, she's so pretty. I'm jealous of her soft hair." He said as he ran his fingers through Kairi's hair. "Let me introduce you to the others." Marluxia's hand moved down to Kairi's back and rubbed it. "This is Xion and her brother Zexion. Xion is part of the Twilight Town Corporation and her brother is just here for the ride. Isn't he adorable?"

Zexion's eyes shifted. He glared at Marluxia and then went back to his phone.

Sora examined Xion's face for a moment, then remembered. "Oh, hey! I saw you the other day!"

"Delightful." She rolled her eyes in a rude manner.

"Well, sit! We're going to watch the chef cook our food!" Marluxia said. The grill sat about eight people around it. Kairi sat down next to Sora so that she wouldn't be too close to Marluxia. His touching really made her feel weird.

The waitress came, got their drink orders and then left. The restaurant wasn't too crowded. Marluxia went on and on about work matters. Sora talked some, but Kairi didn't really know what to say so she just stayed quiet.

"Kairi, dear, aren't you also a waitress?"

"I am." She said.

"Xion here used to do that."

"Oh, really?" Kairi gave a halfhearted laugh.

"It sucked." Xion rested her head on her hand. "Now I have a real job that actually supports me. You should look into it."

_'What a bitch...'_ Kairi thought to herself, the offense shown on her face. Xion could care less.

"Kairi doesn't need to worry about that. I'm don't mind supporting her one bit." Sora smiled.

"That's so cute. When are you two getting married?" Marluxia asked, gesturing his left hand towards Sora as if he was saying, if you like it, put a damn ring on it.

Sora gave a nervous laugh and Kairi's face turned red. There was no way that she was ready for marriage. Even talking about it made her shudder.

After their orders were taken, Marluxia and Sora just had small talk about various things. Xion chimed in every now and then, but really appeared to be uninterested in the conversation. Zexion was quiet and just played on his phone the entire time.

They could see the chef coming towards their table, pushing a cart of raw meat and other various items needed for his show. It didn't take long for Marluxia to recognize the chef.

"VEXEN, my dear! How ARE YOU?" He clapped with pure enthusiasm.

Vexen nearly fell over at Marluxia's sudden outburst. He cursed to himself before smiling and treating Marluxia like a customer. Kairi heard this a chuckled.

"How are you, my high school friend?" Vexen asked as he pulled out a few eggs from his cart. He spun them around. "Egg rolls!" He then started juggling them with his utensils, finally ending by throwing it up and having the egg land in his hat.

"Ohh! That was wonderful!" Marluxia cheered.

Vexen continued with his show, cracking jokes here and there and occasionally messing with Zexion, since he didn't seem to pay attention, startling him and causing very many glares across the table.

"So, Vexen... I thought you were a science teacher. What happened?"

"I like fire." Vexen squeezed alcohol onto the grill, making a smiley face with it. He took out a match and lit it, making the flames burst up and nearly scaring the living daylights out of Zexion—so much that he stood back about three feet.

Kairi was a little taken back by the flames, but it was really nice. Sora seemed to be enjoying it as well.

Vexen finally filled their plates with the food requested. There was no way that Kairi could finish all of that food in one sitting. She almost lost her appetite just looking at the full plate. Vexen cleaned off the grill, bowed and walked back into the kitchen.

"BRAVO!" Marluxia exclaimed. "ENCORE!"

o.o.o

It was finally time to leave. Kairi brought her work clothes with her; she had to go in an hour. She hoped the lunch would drag on a little longer than it did, just so she wouldn't have to hang out with Sora until then.

Much to her surprise, Sora simply dropped her off at a store nearby.

"What are you doing?"

"I have things to do. Sorry!" Sora said. "I'll come and pick you up after you're done. Promise!" He seemed as if he was in a hurry.

Kairi was stunned. Was something wrong?

She watched as Sora drove off, still unsure of what to think of it.

Kairi took out her phone and called Roxas. He didn't answer. She sighed and sat on a nearby bench. The place she worked was just around the corner.

"How could he just leave me here like that?"

Shouldn't she be happy? She didn't want to have to hang out with him. She got her wish.

A call came in from Roxas. Kairi hesitated before answering.

"Hey. I see you." Roxas said.

"What?" Kairi looked around.

"Behind you." He poked her shoulder. Kairi jumped.

"You-!" She laughed, hanging up her phone. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on lunch break for an hour and a half. I was coming home to eat." He pointed to the building down the street. "I live there, remember?"

"Oh... right." Kairi laughed again.

"So, um..." Roxas' tone changed dramatically. "You're not mad...?"

"I thought about it a lot, and it's sweet. That's all I can really say."

Roxas nodded. "Okay. Well... are you hungry? Why are you over here, anyway?"

"Sora dropped me off right here. I have to work in an hour."

Roxas was just as confused as she was.

"I already ate, but... I don't want to sit here by myself. So... if you don't mind, could I hang out with you for a little bit?" Kairi asked, staring at the ground.

"Of course." Roxas desperately wanted to grab her right then, but he couldn't. "Let's go back to my apartment. Don't worry, Axel is working until late tonight."

"Alright..." Kairi boldly reached out her hand. Roxas blinked a few times.

"We're... in public, Kai." He chuckled.

"I know..."

Oh god. Roxas was about to go crazy.

They hurried back to Roxas' apartment, where Kairi's sexual frustrations were finally relieved...

o.o.o

**A/N:** I completely re-wrote this chapter. Sorry for the delay! I understand that Kairi and Roxas are going very fast. Trust me, it's planned.

Also, don't forget to review! Reviews make the world go 'round... la la...

HAVE A NICE DAY, EVERYONE. SORA DEMANDS IT. BECAUSE HE CAN BE DEMANDING. -huge grin-


	8. Right Where You Want Me

**Just Missed The Train**

Chapter Eight

o.o.o

_Baby, take me on a journey  
I've been thinkin' lately, I could use a little time alone with you  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe  
Please don't take your time  
You've got me right where you want me_

o.o.o

Kairi had about fifteen minutes before work. She and Roxas laid in his bed; neither of them wanted to move. Their hands were locked and they were content.

But all good things come to an end... eventually.

Kairi lifted herself up and buttoned her shirt. Roxas admired her and smiled. He couldn't believe he had been with her like this so often.

"Could I see you tonight?" He asked, pulling her back down into a soft, passionate kiss. Kairi giggled and gently pushed him back down.

"I wish, but... Sora's home. Remember?"

"Oh, come on..." Roxas began massaging her shoulders.

"I need to go to work. I'll let you know..."

He put his clothes on and escorted her out. He also had to get back to work, but he wasn't in any hurry. Roxas watched as she walked in front of him; both acting as if they didn't know each other. She turned her head slightly and smiled as she turned onto the street towards the restaurant. He was mesmerized with her. She was so beautiful.

Their "relationship" was so passionate and addictive. It kept him on the edge. When could he see her again? Why was touching and kissing someone else's girlfriend—a.k.a his best friend's girlfriend, so incredibly enticing? She drove him completely wild and he loved it.

Roxas could hardly move from the street corner he bid Kairi farewell on. It wasn't until after his phone rang that he snapped out of it and came back to reality.

"Why is Sora calling me...?" Roxas groaned. It rang two more times and then went to voice mail. Roxas put his phone in his pocket and headed back to work. He just wanted to think of Kairi at the moment.

o.o.o

Sora watched as Roxas walked down the street from his car as he waited for a red light. It seemed strange that he was just standing there, looking in the direction of Kairi's workplace. The light turned green, but Sora didn't notice until honks from other cars behind him were heard. He drove down the road.

o.o.o

A week had passed. Kairi only saw Roxas twice, instead of every day. However, their text messages were consistent.

Sora and Kairi went to the beach together. He was afraid that she was losing interest in him and wanted to go back to his soft, innocent and silly side like when they first started dating. He _wanted_ to make this work.

Kairi took off her sandals and felt the cold, ocean water brushing up against her feet. It was windy and kind of chilly. Sora put his jacket over her and kissed her cheek. He put his arms around her, massaging them to warm her up. Kairi blushed.

"You're being so... nice today."

Sora gave her a funny look. "I'm always nice."

"You know what I mean." She leaned her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on hers. The sun was setting.

"Remember the first time we kissed?" Sora asked out of the blue. What was with him today?

"Are you drunk?" Kairi teased. Sora just smiled. "Yes, it was right here on the beach. Right in front of the sunset. We were in our first year of high school."

Kairi then remembered that just about a week ago, she and Roxas spent time on this beach, not very far from where they were sitting. She lowered her head. Sadness overcame her.

"Can you believe that it's been that long?" Sora asked. After not getting a response from Kairi, he waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello?"

"Oh! Sorry. Yeah... long time..." She sighed.

"We've been together for... nearly eleven years!"

At that same time, coincidentally, Roxas was walking along the shore, throwing shells and various other things into the water. He was just in the mood for some fresh air and came to the beach to relax. He spotted the silhouette of a couple. Upon closer examination, he realized that it was Kairi and Sora. He froze in place. Kairi was cuddled up against him and Sora had his arm around her. They looked happy.

A sharp pain emerged inside his chest. Roxas fell to his knees and just pathetically watched the girl that he loved so much with another. He was taken back to that time—that time that he never wanted to be reminded of. The time when he _lost_ her.

o.o.o

_Flashback: 12 and ½ years prior; the last day of middle school._

Roxas was preparing for the last summer he was going to spend on Destiny Islands. His parents wanted to move back to Twilight Town, his hometown by the end of July. He put his notebooks and pencils into his backpack and leaned over, resting his head.

Kairi was sitting in the desk next to him, reading a paper note and giggling.

"Who is that from?" Roxas asked.

Kairi blushed and hid the note. "No-nobody." She smiled to herself.

Roxas rolled his eyes. He already knew. He glared at the boy sitting in front of him—his best friend, Sora. He also was acting strange. He and Kairi exchanged a few glances every now and then, just blushing and looking away a few seconds after.

But today was different. They had been writing notes to each other nearly the entire time.

The bell rang and it was time to go home. He was supposed to hang out with Kairi after school and he couldn't wait.

However, Kairi seemed to have other plans. Sora smiled at her and walked out. Kairi waited a moment before getting up, gathering all of her things and then hugging her backpack tightly in anticipation.

"What's up with you?" Roxas asked. "Hello?"

"Sorry, Roxas... but..." Kairi's face was red. "Sora wants to hang out with me today... and I said yes. I completely forgot that we were supposed to... I'll go and tell him..." She looked a little disappointed.

"No, don't worry about it. Go ahead." Roxas regretted it the moment he said it.

Sora asked her out later that day. Although Kairi refused at first, eventually, a year later she accepted and Roxas didn't hear from her for a long time. Their lives went in different directions. He only saw her once that summer, and at that time, she was out with Sora. He ended up going to Twilight Town without even a goodbye from her.

_End of Flashback_

o.o.o

From time to time, he would check Myspace for updates. It just got worse year after year. Sora talked about her as well; he would visit Roxas every summer since their parents were good friends. He began to loathe Sora. He almost felt betrayed, not only by his best friend but also by Kairi. He never should have let her go and see him. Would he have been the one Kairi loved all of these years if he would have just stopped her?

And then he wondered—was part of the reason he was having this affair... to get back at Sora?

The revelation was stunning. Although he never really thought of it before, it actually made some sense. What drove Roxas to kiss Kairi, other than the fact that he was head over heels for her? What drove him to take advantage of her, when he clearly knew what he was doing wrong? He knew Kairi was vulnerable. Why didn't he ever consider Sora's feelings? Why didn't he _care_ about what this would do to Sora? Why didn't he care that this would _destroy_ him?

Because Sora never cared about the feelings Roxas had for Kairi.

Sora _knew_ Roxas loved Kairi, but he still took her away from him.

o.o.o

_Flashback: High School; summer going into Junior year._

Sora kicked off his shoes by the door and came inside Roxas' house after a little game of soccer with Axel and a few others. Roxas was lounging on the couch; he had broken his leg a few weeks ago so he didn't really want to move around much. Sora had been visiting for a few days. He fell onto the couch near Roxas, dripping in sweat.

"Sora! That's gross! Get up!" Roxas tried hitting him, but he couldn't reach him.

Sora stood up and laughed. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Kairi called me. I'm just so happy that I got to hear her voice." He opened his flip phone and went through his messages. "I love her."

Roxas tried to ignore the smitten teenager, but failed.

"I'm so glad that she chose me. I don't know what I would do without her."

"What does that mean?" Roxas' eyes shifted.

"Come on, man. You didn't really expect Kairi to fall for you, did you?"

"Shut up." Roxas crossed his arms.

"It's all for the better."

_End of Flashback_

o.o.o

Roxas' new-found anger only made him want Kairi more. He got up and brushed the sand off of him, got out his phone and went to Kairi's name. He turned around and walked in the opposite direction as he wrote a message to her.

_'Hey. Meet me at the hotel tonight. You don't have a choice.'_ He sent the message and watched them from the pier. Kairi pulled out her phone and held it away from Sora's view. He saw her face scrunch up and her lips curl. He didn't think she would reply with Sora there, but she did.

_'Um... Okay.'_

He saw Sora get up and go over to the concession stand. Roxas messaged her again.

_'You will be mine.'_

Kairi received the message a few seconds later and gulped. Roxas' fearless attitude was really making her want him. Why did she like being bossed around? She checked to see where Sora was—he was still at the concession stand.

_'Is that so?'_

_'Yes. Don't be late.'_

He left the pier and went home to get some things for the night.

Sora returned to his pot and plopped down next to her. "Who are you texting?" He asked as he handed her a Snickers bar.

"Oh, um... Namine." Kairi lied.

"She having trouble with Riku or something?"

"Yeah... she wants me to come over tonight."

"Guess I need to talk some sense into him." Sora said, munching on his own candy. Kairi gave Sora her full attention—well, almost. She deleted the messages and set her phone aside.

"Hey, Kairi?"

"Yes?"

"I love you so much. Do you know why?"

"Umm... why?"

Sora grinned and just nudged her shoulder. Kairi became really shy and just cuddled with him again. He was different today—but in a good way. He had been paying a lot more attention to her lately.

But for whatever reason, it still wasn't enough when he was away. She was still conflicted about Roxas. The curiosity was intriguing. He was so mysterious and unpredictable. He kept her life interesting.

o.o.o

Somehow, Kairi was able to find a way to leave the apartment without Sora getting suspicious. He believed that Namine wanted her to spend the night and let her go without any questions. She checked her bag to make sure she had everything, including satin babydoll lingerie. She originally bought this to wear for Sora, but since he never was able to have sex with her, she never used it.

_'Room 213.'_

Kairi entered the hotel, trying to keep her face somewhat hidden. She took the stairs to the 2nd floor where Roxas' room was. She came up to the room and slightly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's... me." Kairi said. Roxas opened the door and let her in. She walked in slowly, carrying her bag with both hands. Roxas was wearing a black, long-sleeved v-neck with white pants and looked very good, Kairi thought. Roxas saw that she was planning on staying on the night.

"So how did you convince Sora?" He smiled mischievously.

Kairi shrugged and put her bag down. "Do you get a discount on this room?"

"Yeah. It's pretty nice, isn't it?"

Kairi expected Roxas to start making out with her at any moment. But he didn't.

He laid down on the bed and signaled for her to join him. She obliged and crawled in next to him.

"I just want to hold you right now." He urged her to move closer so that their bodies were touching. Kairi did so. He didn't care if his arm underneath her became numb, as long as he was able to be next to her. He moved her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, prolonging it for a moment and then gazing into her eyes once more. Kairi wasn't sure what to do or say. She blushed and tucked her head under his chin. She was able to smell his cologne; it wasn't too strong. Roxas adjusted his arms and just rubbed her back softly.

"I'm really glad you're here." He whispered.

"Me too..."

She was happy just being there with him. They didn't always have to have sex. They could talk every once in a while.

"I'm not going to apply to that host club."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to have to lead other girls on. You're the only one I want."

"Oh..." Kairi chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Somehow, you would have been really good at that job."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He laughed as he messed up her hair.

"Hey!" Kairi tried to sit up but Roxas didn't let her. Instead, his hands moved to her sides and he began tickling her, much to her disapproval. Kairi busted out laughing as she tried to escape his grip. Roxas was enjoying this too much.

"Roxas! Stop it!" Kairi was dying. "Hey!"

He got on top of her and pinned her, pausing for a moment as he looked down at her. He pretended to lift his hands as if he was going to tickle her again, but instead he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her chest. Kairi breathed heavily from all of the laughter and tried to regain her composure. She put her arms around him.

"I could fall asleep like this..." Roxas said as he closed his eyes.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Hm?" He didn't move his head.

"Being like this... it's nice."

"Oh?" He smiled and looked at her. "Yeah. I'm not in this for the sex."

Kairi couldn't say the same, but she just nodded. "Oh really? I couldn't tell." She teased.

"Oh, hush."

Her lingerie never made it out of the bag; her clothes never landed on the floor. They just spent the night together, wrapped in each other's arms. Even in the morning when Kairi wanted to take a shower, he didn't join her. It seemed a little strange, but she actually didn't mind.

o.o.o

When she got home, Kairi quickly sneaked the lingerie back into the bottom of her drawer. Sora was fast asleep. She stayed over at the dresser. There was that guilt once again...

She couldn't bring herself to get into bed next to him, so she curled up onto the couch out in the living room.

She knew she wasn't in love with Roxas. But she definitely liked being around him.

However, was it really worth it? What was she _really_ gaining from all of this?

Would she really be able to handle it if she lost Sora?

Losing Sora...

Someone she had been with half of her life.

They had so much history together...

She had almost grown accustomed to the fact that _this_... _this_ _was_ her _life_.

If he ever found out about her and Roxas... would he leave her?

Tears formed in Kairi's eyes. Why didn't she have any self-control? Why couldn't she just tell Roxas no and try to _talk_ with Sora about how she felt? Why couldn't she tell the one man that has been by her side for forever and a day that she wanted him to be around more often? That she always missed him when he was gone? That she... loved him? What was she afraid of?

That he wouldn't understand?

That he wouldn't choose her over his job?

Who was she kidding? If Kairi asked Sora to choose, he would give up his job in a heartbeat.

But everything would go downhill from there. They wouldn't be able to pay their bills and it would be even more stressful. Plus, Sora loved his job.

And now that she had cheated on him, multiple times... it was sort of like she couldn't turn back. In the past week and a half she had managed to string up a web of lies for her unsuspecting boyfriend and at this point, she couldn't stop. Her guilt was overwhelming and it was beginning to tear her apart, yet she was addicted to Roxas. He kept her together...

But Sora did nothing wrong.

She was the one that was wrong. She let her loneliness get the best of her and now she had to finish what she started.

Yes, _she_ started it. Roxas continued it.

Was there _any_ way out of this?

Kairi was very good at ignoring the truth. She was enjoying living in the moment with Roxas.

However, everything comes with a price.

It was only a matter of time.

o.o.o

Roxas called Kairi that weekend. He knew that Sora was out of town for a while.

"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me for a few days?"

"Go where?" She asked. Coincidentally, she didn't work until next Friday, so she had nearly that entire week off. She was getting less hours at the restaurant because they were overstaffed.

Sora was in Traverse Town until the _end of the month; _about two weeks.

"I thought I could show you around my hometown. I'm going there tomorrow. We could use my parent's vacation house out in the country."

"Let me think about it..." Kairi hung up. It only took her a few seconds to decide.

o.o.o

**A/N:** I wonder what Kairi is going to do! I'm going to start moving the story along, time wise.

I miss the OLD Myspace days. I miss posting bulletins and making my Top 8, then having people complain about it because they weren't on there. Has anyone seen Myspace lately? What the hell happened to it? It looks horrible! Even Tom abandoned it. He's on Facebook. xD

If anyone can guess the song at the beginning, extra brownie points!

Review!


	9. I Wish You Could Be Part of My World

**Just Missed The Train**

Chapter Nine

o.o.o

Kairi and Roxas entered the Destiny Islands train station. This was the fastest way to get to Twilight Town. After getting through security, the loaded onto the train. Roxas put their bags in the storage space above the seats. He let her sit by the window.

He slipped his hand into hers and held it. Kairi blushed. She couldn't believe that she actually agreed to come with him, but staying home all by herself all week would have been so boring.  
"Let me just call Sora and let him know that I'm okay."

Roxas groaned. "Are you sure it's the right time? Just text him. It's too noisy. He'll ask questions."

"You're right..."

o.o.o

It took two hours to get to Twilight Town. Kairi had fallen asleep on Roxas' shoulder. He didn't want to wake her, but people were getting off and they needed to as well. Roxas kissed her forehead, causing her to open her eyes and let out a huge yawn.

"We're here." He smiled and rubbed her back, then stood up to get their bags. He draped them over his shoulder and reached out his other hand for her. They held hands as they walked towards the exit. Before they got off, Roxas turned to her and said, "Ready?"

Kairi nodded and followed him. Twilight Station was fairly small, much to her surprise.

Sora has been here so many times. Kairi always wondered what it was like.

"Let's go and drop our stuff off first." Roxas went up to the information counter and talked to them for a little bit. They handed him some sort of key and he came back over to her. "Let's get going!"

They went to a parking garage nearby. Roxas searched among the many cars; Kairi tried to keep up with him.

"Aha!" Roxas walked towards an orange Hyundai and unlocked the doors with the buttons on the key. It seemed like a recent model. "Kairi, this is my other baby." He popped open the trunk and set their bags inside.

"This... is your car?"

"Yeah. I keep it here in Twilight Town. It would get stolen on the islands." He laughed.

"What kind of car is it?"

"2012 Hyundai Veloster. It's so pretty..."

Where Roxas got the money for this car bewildered her, but she didn't ask anymore. He opened the passenger door for her, kissing her before she got in. Once she was safely inside, he closed the door and went around to the driver's side.

He grabbed a pair of sunglasses that was in the back seat and put them on. "Here we go!"

o.o.o

Twilight Town was just as beautiful as Sora described it to be; the sky was a mixture of purple, orange and yellow with the sun hiding partly behind the clouds. The town overlooked the ocean; similar to Destiny Islands, except this town was a lot bigger.

"Their vacation house is over in Sunset Terrace. It's not too far from here." Roxas informed her as he drove down the windy road. They were entering the country, where houses were a little more spaced out and the buildings began to fade in the distance behind them.

"We're about to drive through some woods. It's a hidden path that my parents made when they built this house. They didn't want others to bother them."

It got dark as he entered the wooded area. Leaves rustled beneath them and the pathway was bumpy. Roxas patted Kairi's shoulder. "We're almost there."

"It's kind of creepy." Kairi slumped down in her seat.

They finally made it out of the woods and back onto a dirt road. Roxas drove for a few minutes more until they could finally see a house. Roxas stopped at the gate, punched in a code and the gates creaked open. He got back into the car and drove forward.

Kairi wasn't sure what she expected. It was a cute, two story dutch colonial style house. A porch went all the way around. There was huge, rectangular windows; two on each side in the front, three on each of the sides of the house. Lots of natural light.

"My dad is an architect." Roxas got out of the car and went to let her out. "We have this place entirely to ourselves."

The house was a completely modernized version of the old colonial. Kairi was very impressed with all of the features of the home, from the fireplace to the extravagant dining room and and kitchen. French style doors led to the fully fenced backyard, which was beautiful. The grass was nice and had been cut recently.

"We won't use my parent's bedroom, obviously. There's a guest room over here." Roxas approached the double, wooden doors and opened one. Light filled the room through the window. The bed was made and ready to go. A thirty-six inch TV hung over the dresser. "I'll go and get the stuff. Make yourself at home, okay?"

Kairi laid down on the bed. It was very comfortable.

o.o.o

Sora and Marluxia were in Traverse Town along with Tifa, another sales associate. Sora was aiming for a promotion, the Lead Sales position and if he was able to get it, that would mean less business trips and more time on the Islands. He could be home every night, so a lot was riding on this trip. He would have his own office at the corporation. They had to set up a booth at a huge event that featured various companies and children's toys.

They were on their way to the event. Of course, Marluxia asked about Kairi.

"How are you and the lady?"

"I think we're getting better." Sora said. Marluxia waited for more elaboration, but Sora didn't give any.

"You two are so cute together. I can't believe you've been with her for that long. My relationships can barely last for three months. Tch." Tifa sighed.

Sora really missed Kairi. He hoped she was doing okay without him. He hated that he had to be gone for so long. They were spending two weeks here, doing various promotions and whatnot. Marluxia would only be with them for today, however.

"Now Sora, Tifa, as you know, I'm _really_ counting on you two today."

Translation: I will give the promotion to whoever does the best job and makes the most sales.

Pressured but optimistic, Sora nodded and gave him a determined look. "I can do this."

"Great! Make me proud!"

Sora's relationship with Kairi depended on it...

o.o.o

Roxas took Kairi around the marketplace and bought her a few things that he thought she liked. As they were walking down the street, Roxas spotted a poster with a very familiar face on it.

"Pence?! He's a... rapper now?" Roxas was stunned. There was a show that night. This was the perfect opportunity to get all of his old friends together.

"You know him?" Kairi read the poster.

"He's one of my best friends from high school. He didn't tell me he was doing this!" Roxas dialed Pence's number. It went to voice mail, so Roxas called another friend of his.

"Hey, Hayner? It's me! Dude, are you going to Pence's show tonight? Awesome! I can meet you there!" He hung up and turned towards Kairi. "This is awesome. Until then, want to get some lunch?"

Kairi nodded. Roxas took her to a cafe downtown.

o.o.o

Sora stayed at Destiny Corporation's table with his coworker, Tifa showcasing their products and playing the the children that came by. He couldn't wait for the day to be over. Marluxia went around and talked to other businesses. After a while, he finally came back and just observed both of them. Tifa was explaining their services to a customer and Sora was walking back and forth, trying to attract people to their table.

A four year old girl saw the pink teddy bear on their table and went to grab it, but her mother stopped her. She started to cry.

Sora picked up the bear, kneeled down and showed it to her. "This bear's name is Snuggles. What is your name?"

The little girl sniffled and touched the bear. "I'm... Rachel... today is my birthday..."

"Happy birthday!" Sora grinned. "Well, Rachel, Snuggles says it wants to give you a BIG birthday hug. Is that okay?" He glanced up at the mother, who smiled and accepted. Rachel took the bear and hugged it tightly.

"How much for the bear?" The mother asked.

In this sort of situation, if he could, Sora would just let the girl have it for free. However, Marluxia was watching, so he had to figure out a way to make it seem like he actually cared about the customer and not just the business. (And he did, so it made it a lot easier)

"You know what? Normally these bears sell for $20. I'll give it to you for $15 since this is such a special day."

The woman handed him the money, smiled and walked off. They both looked very satisfied. Marluxia came up behind Sora.

"You handled that well. Good job."

"Thanks..." Sora bowed out of respect.

Sora loved kids. He wondered what it would be like if he and Kairi had any. He would prefer one boy and one girl, no particular order. But he knew that was a long time from now.

The day just went on... and on... and on...

Sora and Tifa were living off of ramen and energy drinks all day. It was going on 3 o'clock, the event still had eight hours left.

But little did Sora know, he would not be able to stay.

His phone rang constantly. It was none other than his mother. If she called more than three times, generally it was important... generally...

"Please, just answer the phone..." Tifa said, annoyed. The floor was dead at the moment and people were clearing out, with the occasional swarm coming in.

"Hey mom. What do you need? I'm working."

"Oh, Sora! You need to come home, NOW!"

Sora was taken back by her alarmed voice. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Um... it's... your dad! He... had a heart attack!"

"Is he going to be okay? Did you take him to the hospital?" Sora was worried, but if he was being taken care of, he didn't see a reason why he needed to be there right away.

"He is, but Sora... we really need you here!"

"Mom... I really can't... today is _very-_"

"SORA YAMADA! COME HOME NOW!"

"Mom! I _can't_! You don't understand!"

"You must not care about your father!"

"Sora?" Marluxia noticed he was taking a personal call.

"Fine, mom... I'll... be there..." Sora hung up and gave Marluxia a concerned, but ashamed look. "My mom says there is a family emergency and really wants me to come home..." He regretted every word he was saying. He knew this would cause the promotion to go to Tifa.

"I guess it can't be helped. Go." Marluxia sighed, also knowing what this meant.

Sora hurried back to his parent's house. Traverse Town to Destiny Islands was a five hour trip, so he wouldn't get there until eight or nine. He couldn't understand why he couldn't just wait until tomorrow.

o.o.o

That evening, Roxas and Kairi went to the club that Pence was performing at. They were lucky enough to be upfront. Roxas let Kairi stand in front of him since she was obviously the shorter one. He put his arms around her and waited for it to start.

"ROXAS!"

A boy wearing camouflage pants and a black T-shirt patted his shoulder.

"HAYNER!" Roxas said, not moving his hands away from Kairi. He looked past Hayner and saw a brunette trying to squeeze through the crowd. "Did you forget about Olette or something?" He waved his hand up. "Olette! Over here!"

"She can never keep up with me." Hayner winked.

"Geeze, Hayner. You're such a douchebag." Olette finally joined them.

"I know! Hehe!"

"Oh? Who is this that you can't take your hands off of?" Olette crossed her arms. "I was expecting at least a hug from you, Roxas."

"Oh, sorry. One sec, babe." Roxas reached over and hugged Olette and a disapproving Hayner, then put his arm around Kairi, keeping her close to him. "This is Kairi. Kairi, these are some more of my friends from the high school days."

"Wait, you mean _the_ Kairi?" Hayner recalled. Roxas' face turned red.

"What does that mean?" Kairi inquired.

"We've heard about you before... a long time ago. But don't worry, only great things!" Olette laughed.

"Oh... I see."

The lights dimmed and the stage lit up.

"He's about to start!" Olette cheered.

"How long has Pence been doing this?" Roxas asked them.

"This is his first show. I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, he's been working really hard on this." Hayner crossed his arms in anticipation.

o.o.o

Pence's show turned out to be really entertaining. Olette, Hayner and Roxas all cheered him on; Kairi just clapped and watched. Roxas kept his arm around her the entire time, sometimes going in for a kiss, which was rejected since they were around a lot of other people. He didn't take it personally.

Kairi thought Roxas' friends were really cool. She didn't have to worry since they hadn't talked with Sora since they were teens.

They all met with Pence around the bar. He was sweating and went to change his clothes, so they just waited for him and ordered a few drinks.

"Come on, Olette, what drink do you want?"

"Hayner, you know that I don't like alcohol."

Hayner leaned over and whispered to Roxas and Kairi, "She's just being modest..."

"Hey!" She slapped his shoulder. "What are you saying to them?"

After Pence came back, they all decided to go out to Karaoke. They got their own room and spread out on the couches.

By this time, Kairi had way too much to drink (a.k.a, two mixed drinks). She grabbed the microphone and chose a random song. Even though the words flashed on the screen, she made up her own words and just winged it. The others laughed. Roxas finally got the microphone away from her and handed it to Hayner. Kairi closed her eyes and rested her head on Roxas' shoulder.

"Goodnight... Sora..."

Roxas twitched. Did she really just say his name?

Olette and Hayner didn't hear it, they were too occupied with the Karaoke. Pence was watching them; he was too tired to sing. He looked over at Roxas and saw that he was very uncomfortable.

"You okay, man?" Pence asked.

"Um... yeah. Listen, she's falling asleep so, I think I will just take her home now."

"Aww! Roxas!" Olette yelled through the mic, causing them all to cover their ears. Kairi groaned.

"Who's making so much noise...?" She mumbled.

Roxas and Pence escorted her out of the building. Pence accompanied them all the way to the bus station.

"Thanks." Roxas told him as he carried Kairi on his back. They said their goodbyes.

o.o.o

Once he got back to the house, somehow he was able to carry Kairi all the way to the bedroom and lay her down in bed without her waking up. Roxas tucked her under the covers and stood there for a moment. Kairi mumbled and squirmed around, but eventually found a comfortable spot.

Roxas went out into the kitchen. He must have known what he was getting into, right? Kairi saying Sora's name out of nowhere really got to him, though. It was like reality smacked him in the face. He was nothing but a toy to her.

Roxas tried coming up with a justified reason. She was drunk. He understood that much.

But they say the truth comes out when alcohol is involved.

He didn't go to bed until a few hours later.

o.o.o

Sora finally made it back to the Islands. He had no idea why he wasn't meeting them at the hospital, but was meeting at his parent's house instead.

Since the promotion was out of the question now, all he could do was go over there and make sure his father was okay.

It would take him years to be even _considered_ for that position again.

"Screw my life..." Sora made his way down the street.

o.o.o

**A/N:** Am I posting chapters too quickly? Should I slow down? Haha! As for Roxas' car, I kind of just chose a random one. Lol. I also named the bear Snuggles because that toilet paper commercial came on. Sue me!

Tell me what you think of this chapter. Reviews = faster updates!

Congrats to Dream Fighter75 for recognizing the song in the last chapter!

Englishhedgehog13: No worries, I have plans for Xion :)

J1210: Roxas' anger for Sora is more of an underlying reason; I won't really make it into a HUGE deal. And I'm glad that you don't want to stab Kairi anymore, at least. Hahaha

Thanks for reading!


	10. Anything He Can Do I Can Do Better

**Just Missed The Train**

Chapter Ten

o.o.o

Sora found his car in the parking lot and put his bags in the trunk. He started the engine and went on his way. It was nearing eight thirty. He was worried about his dad, but he really regretted coming back so early.

He pulled into his parent's driveway and parked near the door. There was another unrecognizable car parked there already. Sora locked the doors and went inside of the house. His dad was sitting in the recliner. He looked just fine.

"Dad!" Sora rushed over to him, confused.

"Hey, son! What are you doing here?"

Sora was taken back. "Mom... told me that you had a heart attack..."

The big man's eyes widened. "What the hell?"

Just then, Mrs. Yamada came into the room. She gasped at the sight of Sora, who was _extremely_ pissed at her. A girl with short black hair followed her and stopped right in the hallway.

"Kristen, what is the meaning of this?" Mr. Yamada faced her.

Mrs. Yamada smiled. "I had to get him here somehow. Yuffie and her parents were going to visit. This is her."

Sora was at a loss for words. She brought him here just so he could meet that girl? His blood was boiling and he just wanted to choke her to death.

Yuffie was watching him. She began to feel a bit uneasy. "Um... maybe this isn't a good time. This is awkward..."

Sora stormed out of the room, slamming the front door shut on his way out. As angry as he was, he didn't want to be rude in front of the guest. His mother ran after him.

"Sora! Sora! Wait!"

"MOM! Do you _realize_ what you have DONE?" Sora screamed.

"No, but listen. Yuffie and-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER!"

"That girl you're with is no good, and I'm going to prove that to you! You'll see!"

"I lost a huge promotion because of _you_! Do you _know_ how long it will take to even get a chance at that again?! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Sora slammed his car door and drove off. He couldn't believe his mother would do this.

Yuffie came outside along with her parents. "...We should go." They proceeded to leave as well.

"Sora will see soon enough... I'm going to rip that girl to shreds..." Mrs. Yamada fumed. Mr. Yamada couldn't help but overhear her.

"What are you talking about?"

Mrs. Yamada ignored him and went back inside. She went down into the basement and searched through an assortment of boxes. After what seemed like forever, she found an unused Polaroid camera. She cracked an evil smile, tucked it away and began planning.

o.o.o

Sora sped down the road, more furious than he's ever been. Not only did she tell a horrible lie, she just smiled when he got there, like she didn't do anything wrong. All she wanted was to take him away from Kairi. Well, that wasn't going to happen.

And while he was at it, he might as well just go back to his apartment and see her. Ten minutes later, he made it there. Sora didn't even bother to get his stuff. He just wanted to see Kairi and make all of his anger and frustration go away.

He opened the door to a quiet and dark apartment.

"Damn... she must be working..." Sora said to himself, but then remembered her saying she was off most of the week. He got out his phone and called her.

o.o.o

Roxas heard Kairi's phone ringing inside of her purse. The ring tone was loud and he didn't want her to wake up. The name Sora came up. He immediately dropped the call and put her phone on silent. He didn't want to be reminded of him. On this vacation, Kairi was his.

But apparently Kairi's subconscious wasn't ready to accept that.

o.o.o

Sora called one more time. No answer.

"That's weird..."

Kairi obviously didn't come home that night.

o.o.o

The next morning, Kairi woke up with a huge hangover. It was that feeling of wanting to throw up, yet you just couldn't and it tortured her for hours. Roxas helped her and gave her some medicine, staying by her side the entire time. Kairi finally decided to check her phone.

"Oh no... Sora must be worried. He called me three times last night and twice this morning... I have to call him back... but what should I say?" She looked to Roxas for answers, who merely shrugged.

"I say just leave him be. He'll get over it."

Kairi was silent for a moment. She looked up at Roxas with sad eyes.

Maybe coming on this trip was a bad idea. She didn't have any cover ups. Plus, lying to Sora when he had been trying so hard to fix things really made her feel bad. Being here with Roxas was great and all, but it was starting to make her realize that maybe this wasn't the way to get rid of her problems. She was only avoiding them and _using_ Roxas to make herself feel better... right?

"Roxas... this is really nice of you, but..." the guilt shone on her face, "may you please take me home?"

"What?"

"...Please..."

He was astounded. He still had another two days planned. However, he didn't want to argue and went along with what she wanted.

"As long as you do something with me first."

o.o.o

They made it to the station a little early. Roxas showed her to a back room where there were some stairs hidden from the public. She hesitated, but he insisted. They went up six flights of stairs before finally reaching the top, which led out to the clock tower. The entire view of the city was below them and the sky was absolutely beautiful. Kairi could see people walking into the station underneath them. She held onto Roxas, a little afraid of the heights.

Roxas sat on the edge of the tower and Kairi carefully sat next to him. He held her close and just admired the scenery. Kairi was a bit tense though. Roxas tried to ignore it.

"I always came up here when I had things on my mind. I wanted to at least show you this."

"It's beautiful and calming." Kairi said, but she seemed like she was pressed for time, so they didn't stay much longer. They went back downstairs. Roxas was very disappointed, but said nothing.

As they waited for the train to come, Roxas had his arm around her. This really was his only chance to be out in public with Kairi and have a somewhat normal time with her. Nobody knew her here—at least that's what he thought.

"Roxas? Is that you?"

He looked up at the raven haired girl and her brother. Kairi gasped and tried to move away from Roxas. Xion eyed her, but said nothing about it.

"Xion! Long time no see! Hey, Zexion!"

"Yo." Zexion said. He was on his phone again.

Kairi's heart was racing. Did they recognize her?

Of course they did! She just wanted to run away, but Roxas was holding onto her.

"Kairi, this is Xion, yet another high school friend. I had a lot of friends..."

But Kairi didn't answer.

"Well," Xion didn't take her eyes off of Kairi, "It was nice seeing you, but we're in a hurry. Bye now."

They left. Kairi was shaking uncontrollably.

"Kairi, what's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost..."

"Roxas... they know..."

"Huh? They know what?" He tried to calm her down, but failed.

"They know that I'm with Sora!"

"What?" Roxas yelled, covering his mouth and lowering his tone quickly afterward. "How?"

"We... went to lunch... with Sora's boss... and they were there... it was just last week..." Kairi sniffled. "And I don't think she likes me..."

"Oh... shit..." Roxas scratched the back of his head and pondered for a moment. "Well, don't worry. I'll take care of it..." He assured her, but in the back of his mind he knew this wasn't a good thing at all and he needed to act—fast.

o.o.o

Sora checked with Riku, Namine, Selphie and even Kairi's workplace, but nobody had seen her. Roxas wasn't answering his phone. He was about to go to the police, but knew that they wouldn't be able to help him.

He nervously paced back and forth in his apartment. It was nearing the afternoon.

"Damn it!" Sora tried calling her again and again. Nothing.

"I need to go and look for her..."

He grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

o.o.o

Kairi was more on edge the entire trip back home, hiding her face from public's view and not really letting Roxas touch her. He had no idea how to help her.

Kairi wanted to escape from all of this. Normally, she and Roxas would have done something by now to take their minds off of everything, but obviously they couldn't do that on the train. Xion _and_ her seemingly silent brother knowing was only the icing on the cake, as she recalled everything she had done in the past week and a half. How could such a short amount of time completely _ruin_ her life? Sora was going to find out...

Although Kairi didn't want him to, Roxas insisted that he could at least help her carry her bags up to her apartment. He felt horrible for putting Kairi in this predicament and wanted to at least do something for her.

They came to the door. Roxas wanted to kiss her so badly. He wanted to make all of her pain go away... all of _his_ pain...

"Thanks..." Kairi avoided his gaze and took her bag out of his hand. She got her key out. Just as she was about to open the door, Roxas stopped her.

"Kairi..." He forced himself to kiss her.

She wanted to refuse... she wanted to push him away...

But she just stood there and let him. Tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Roxas realized this and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Kairi... please don't be afraid..."

Wrong time, but he didn't care anymore.

Kairi tried to pull away from him, but he only held onto her even tighter. After a few moments, she scrambled to open her apartment door and led him inside, making out with him. This is what they both wanted, right? A _cure_ for their pathetic, lonely lives?

Roxas picked her up and carried her straight to the bedroom. This was the bed that she shared with Sora. The bed that was _meant_ for him and Kairi. This only aroused him more, in a twisted kind of way. He nearly ripped off Kairi's clothes as well as his own. This was more than just sex. This was his chance to take Kairi back and show her that she should have been with him.

Kairi gave him an innocent, but inviting look. He wasn't about to let her stop him. Roxas kissed her with such passion and aggression that she had to squeeze the sheets with one hand and caress his back with the other. Roxas became more rough. The pleasure was undeniable as Roxas gave her everything he had. Kairi's nails dug into his back, but he didn't mind—he liked the pain. He was letting out all of the frustration he had felt over the past twelve years.

Sure, they've slept together before. But this time was different. Kairi was _his_. He wasn't going to lose her again.

Although Kairi felt that he was being too rough with her and it kind of hurt, she didn't want him to stop. It almost seemed like she was _feeling_ a new side of Roxas—a more dark and sensitive side. He would kiss her ferociously between breaths, making her feel like she was the most important person in the world.

Let's just say he was a great at multitasking...

o.o.o

Sora had gone around Destiny Islands twice at this point. Where in the world was she?

He even went as far as to check the host club that Riku worked to see if any of them saw her, but nobody remembered.

Sora sat in his car, defeated. What was he supposed to do now? Kairi was _missing_, he thought. He decided that he would just go home and wait for her to return. Maybe he would search later, but right now, he couldn't even think straight.

o.o.o

But no, Kairi wasn't missing.

She and Roxas had just had the best sex of their lives.

They both were breathless. Roxas just laid on top of her; he had succeeded in calming Kairi's nerves and making her feel much better.

And if this was the way to do it—then by all means, Roxas, take notes.

"That... was..." Kairi could hardly speak, "...amazing..."

"Yeah..."

"Roxas, could you do me a huge favor?"

"Anything, babe..."

Kairi looked away and blushed, "I'm... kind of hungry..."

Roxas blinked a few times and then laughed, kissing her forehead. "I can go and get you something. Don't move, okay?" He kissed her again before getting up and putting his clothes on.

"Thank you... I'm going to take a shower, okay?"

"Aww, can't you wait for me?" Roxas said from the other room as he put his shoes on.

Kairi thought about it for a moment. A shower afterward would be perfect. "Oh... alright. Hurry back, okay?"

"Yes m'am." Roxas left.

Kairi put on a T-shirt and waited for him. She noticed his phone on the floor.

"Aww. He forgot it." Curious, she really wanted to look on his phone, but she decided not to.

o.o.o

Sora pulled into the apartment parking garage. It took him a few minutes to find a spot.

At the same time, Roxas was coming down the stairwell that led into the garage. He was in a _very_ good mood, humming love songs to himself and hardly paying attention to his surroundings.

Sora walked towards the stairs with his hands buried in his pockets; his mind elsewhere. Roxas finally got to the last step and entered the garage. Sora looked up.

"R-Roxas?"

Roxas stopped in his tracks. The familiar voice startled him. Slowly, he turned, and sure enough, Sora stood there with a very confused look on his face.

"Oh... um, hey..." Roxas greeted.

_'Shit...'_

o.o.o

**A/N:** PHEW! I wonder what will happen next? Seems like things may start going wrong for our young adulterers. YAY! I'm having so much fun writing this. Can you tell?

Wait, that's still T rated, right?

Tch. With the things teenagers do these days, its PG.

I mean, what?

REVIEW! :D


	11. Smile For The Camera

**Just Missed The Train**

Chapter Eleven

o.o.o

Kairi may not have gone through Roxas' messages, but she was feeling very brave and wanted to leave him a little "present." She went to the camera and pressed the button, then positioned herself in a _sexy_ pose. She took several pictures in fact; all teasers. Why was she doing it? She didn't know.

She looked over the pictures. Satisfied, she saved them all and put his phone down, smiling to herself. What were these feelings she was having? Just thirty minutes before, she was ready to cry her eyes out.

Was she falling for Roxas...?

"Ack!" Kairi rolled over and stared at the wall. "Everything is going so fast..." another smile crept up on her. Flustered, Kairi took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. "I do miss him though..."

o.o.o

Sora eyed Roxas up and down, wondering why he was coming down from, what he assumed, his apartment. Roxas stood there with a nervous look on his face. He tried to laugh it off, but Sora didn't stick around. He darted past him and up the stairs. Shocked by Sora's sudden action, Roxas rushed after him. Checking his pockets as he ran, he realized he didn't have his phone with him, or any way to warn Kairi.

o.o.o

Kairi heard the door swing open.

"Back alre-" She saw Sora standing there, panting. Kairi's eyes widened as Roxas appeared behind him, also nearly out of breath. All she was wearing was a T-shirt and her underwear.

Sora looked at Roxas, then back at Kairi with a strange look. Kairi was frozen. Roxas turned away, pretending like he didn't want to see his best friend's girlfriend without enough clothes on.

Sora had no idea what to think. Roxas had just come downstairs from _his_ apartment, and Kairi was barely dressed?

"Kairi...?" He slowly came towards her, his gaze locked.

Kairi quickly put on some sweatpants to make Sora feel better. He couldn't say anything.

"Okay, Sora... listen." She eyed Roxas, who had his back turned. He moved his head slightly and once he felt like it was _okay_ too look, he came inside and closed the door.

Kairi needed to come up with an explanation—fast.

"Kairi... where have you been?!" Sora pulled her into a tight embrace. "I was so... so..."

Astounded, Kairi slowly wrapped her arms around him, glancing at Roxas every now and then. Roxas stared at the floor, not wanting to accept what was in front of him.

"Kairi, I was so worried... you didn't come home last night... where _were_ you?"

"Um... well..."

"She was with me." Roxas blurted out. Kairi gave him the death stare. "But... it's not as bad as you think."

Sora looked to Kairi for approval of his statement, but Kairi couldn't move. Her eyes were glued on Roxas, her face shriveled with fear.

"I was getting off of work yesterday evening and I saw her walking down the street. Kairi had heard about a robbery nearby and she told me that she was too afraid to stay at home by herself."

"But why would she be walking outside if a robbery just occurred?" Sora asked.

"She was coming back from work and she had just heard about it." Roxas said quickly. "Anyway, I offered for her to stay at my place for the night. I was merely looking out for her."

"Yeah... and he just now dropped me off. I was about to take a shower after he left..." Kairi added.

_'Are they telling the truth?'_ Sora thought to himself.

Of course they were. Kairi would never lie to him.

And Roxas—well, even though he had been acting strange lately, Sora just couldn't believe that his own best friend would deceive him. I mean, who _does_ that, right? He wanted to _trust _them.

Sora gave a huge sigh of relief and hugged Kairi once more. "You could have just told me. I don't understand why you couldn't have just answered your phone..."

"I'm... sorry..." Kairi mouthed 'thank you' to Roxas. "Hey, Sora?"

"Yes, my love?"

Kairi gulped. "Could you... start the bath for me? Please?"

"Okay. We can take one together."

Roxas cringed, but Kairi had no other way to get him out of the room. She needed to get Roxas' phone off of their bed. Sora turned to Roxas.

"Thank you for taking care of my girlfriend." He said and then went to the bathroom and turned on the water, giving Kairi time to retrieve his phone. Roxas just stared at the floor.

Kairi hurried and gave the phone back to Roxas. They opened the front door and Kairi was pulled out into the hallway with him. He kissed her once more.

"I... left something on your phone for you..."

"Oh?" He smirked.

"I should go... thanks for coming up with that cover..."

"Get used to it..."

They waved their goodbyes. Kairi went back inside. Sora was still in the bathroom.

"Phew..." She leaned against the front door.

o.o.o

Sora watched the water run. Even though he believed that Kairi would have been scared to be home alone, he wasn't too sure about the rest of it. It was weird. _Why_ wouldn't she even call him?

Kairi came into the bathroom, interrupting his thoughts. He lifted himself up and stared at her. Kairi truly was beautiful to him. That look of innocence on her face attracted him to her even more. There was no way Kairi would ever do anything to betray him, right? He truly felt like he had the best girlfriend in the world, and he wanted her to know that.

Sora put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Next time, just let me know, okay?"

Kairi couldn't bring herself to hug him. Why was Sora so naïve?

He let go of her, took off his clothes and slowly got into the bathtub. "You coming?"

She didn't want to...

...but, she felt like she didn't have a choice. If she acted differently now, maybe he would get suspicious.

_Gah,_ why didn't he have any suspicions?!

Someone that loved her without question—it was almost annoying.

Kairi removed her clothes and got into the bathtub with him. Sora wrapped his arms around her stomach and leaned his head on her bare shoulder.

"I'm so glad that you're home now." He said to her.

"Yeah... but... why are _you_ home?"

Sora sighed. "Long story short, my mother is crazy. Watch out for her."

_'Watch out for her? What does he mean...?'_

They only spent about twenty minutes in the bathtub.

o.o.o

Roxas was in the middle of the stairwell, amazed at the pictures that Kairi left for him.

_'Damn it... she's so beautiful...'_

He could stare at the pictures for hours, but he finally decided to leave the building. These pictures gave him the confirmation he needed—that he would definitely see her again. He smiled to himself. It had worked. Kairi was getting closer and closer to him.

He may actually have a chance.

As he walked out of the building, his phone started ringing. An unknown number appeared. "Who is this?" Roxas answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey, dummy."

"Xion?"

"Who did you think it was?"

"Oh, I needed to talk to you."

"Look Roxas, I only called to tell you—as a concerned friend, what you're doing is not recommended. But it's not my business."

"Um..."

"Bye now." She hung up.

"_What the hell?_"

o.o.o

That weekend, Kairi had to work at three o'clock, but she told Sora that she had to be there at eleven and that she was working all day. She needed an excuse to see Roxas.

By now, all of the lying and sneaking around was starting to become natural to her. Although she still felt guilty every now and then, it wasn't as much because her feelings for Roxas were growing. He always found a way to sweep her off of her feet. She just wanted more of him...

Her infatuation was dangerous. At any time, she could slip up and make a mistake. She tried so hard to keep it to herself. She wanted to tell Namine, but she couldn't. She wanted someone to brag to, just like she did when she and Sora first started dating.

But that wasn't possible.

So she just visited Roxas as much as she could, covering it with _'I have to work.'_

Sora was playing video games with Wakka when she walked out of the bedroom, dressed in her work clothes. When Sora played games, not even Kairi could distract him. Wakka seemed to be the same way. Kairi just said 'goodbye' as she walked out the door. They didn't hear her.

o.o.o

Mrs. Yamada sat in a car outside of the apartment. She didn't know how she was going to _prove_ to her son that Kairi wasn't right for him, but she wanted to find _something_ that she could use against Kairi.

"This girl _must_ have secrets... all tramps do..." She said as she looked out of her tinted window. Finally, Kairi appeared. She was playing on her phone as she walked out of the building and smiling to herself.

Mrs. Yamada put on some sunglasses and fixed her blonde wig. (Yes, she went that far). She made sure her brown hair wasn't showing and got out of the car after Kairi was far enough from her and followed her, trying to act like she was just another person person walking down the street. The z2300 Polaroid was tucked away in her pocket, ready to go.

Kairi didn't notice her. She called Roxas to let him know that she was on her way. Mrs. Yamada tried to listen, but she wasn't close enough and didn't know who Kairi was talking to. She needed a way to get closer. She sped up a little bit until she was about 10 feet behind Kairi.

"Hey, I'm coming now." Kairi said.

"Okay. Axel and Larxene went to the store and then they said they will be out for a while." Roxas said on the other line.

"Okay. I'll be there in fifteen."

"Kairi?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

She giggled, but didn't say it back. "See you soon."

Mrs. Yamada thought this was a little weird. Who was Kairi going to see, she wondered? And weren't those her work clothes?

Kairi was oblivious to her surroundings. Roxas had been saying he loved her more and more lately and overall, it just felt good.

How did she get to this point after only two and a half weeks?

o.o.o

Kairi walked right by the street to the restaurant. Mrs. Yamada tried to keep her distance. Kairi got out her phone and texted Roxas to let her inside the building. Mrs. Yamada couldn't go inside right after her; Kairi would know that something was up. She had been following her this entire time.

But honestly, Kairi would not have thought anything of it. However, she just wanted to be careful.

On top of that, her feet were hurting already. She texted her driver to come and get her.

Kairi walked into the building, and that was that. Mrs. Yamada made sure to take pictures of the apartment building.

Her driver finally came and she just waited for Kairi to come out.

o.o.o

Roxas met with Kairi on the stairs, not hesitating to pull her into a very passionate kiss. Blushing, Kairi moved away from him a little and they went up to his apartment.

"I made some lunch for us. Hope you're hungry." Roxas went towards the kitchen and Kairi sat down on the couch.

"What did you make?" The food smelled great.

"I hope you like spicy food. The Kimchi soup is done!"

"I love spicy food, but I've never tried that before." Kairi got up and went over to him. She looked into the boiling pot. "Looks yummy."

"Well," Roxas put his hands on her shoulders, "go and sit down. I'm serving _you_ today." Kairi did so. "By the way, you may want to put on a different shirt, just in case." He eyed her white buttoned up top. "You don't want to stain it. You can wear any shirt of mine."

"Oh, alright..." Kairi said as she went towards Roxas' room. It was much cleaner this time and even looked like it had been dusted. Kairi went over to his dresser and browsed through. She picked a black T-shirt. As she was about to change into it, Roxas surprised her with a hug from behind.

"R-Roxas..." Kairi chuckled.

"Oh, I want you so badly, but I don't want our food to get cold." He quickly kissed her cheek and walked out.

Kairi changed into the shirt and went back into the kitchen. Her soup was ready along with a glass of water at the bar. She sat on the bar stool and waited for Roxas. He came around and sat next to her. "Let's eat!"

The soup was really good, Kairi thought, and she had to gulp water down constantly because of the spicy flavor, but she really liked it.

"You're a great cook," Kairi complimented.

"I try." Roxas smirked.

o.o.o

After lots of cuddle time and kissing, it finally came time for Kairi to _really_ go to work. She didn't want to leave, and of course Roxas didn't want her to either, but she had to. She changed back into her shirt right in front of him, knowing it drove him crazy. He stood at the door with her as she put her shoes on.

"Will I see you after?"

Kairi sighed. "Sora is picking me up tonight."

"Aww... well then, let me escort you out." He put his shoes on and they went down to the apartment entrance.

Mrs. Yamada was nearly falling asleep. Her driver woke her and pointed to the apartment where Kairi was coming out. Mrs. Yamada jumped up, hitting her head on the car ceiling. "Ouch! Damn it!" She saw Kairi at the entrance with someone else.

"Wait, is that... who I think it is...?"

o.o.o

Roxas gave her a huge hug. All Kairi could do was blush. He kissed her multiple times. He didn't want to let her go. They stalled for a few minutes.

They finally got off of each other and Kairi began walking the other direction. She had an incredibly happy look on her face. She turned a few times to glance at him, who was of course still watching her, and quickly turned her head so he didn't see the redness on her face.

o.o.o

Mrs. Yamada gasped and took as many pictures as she could. She couldn't believe that of _all_ people, it was _Roxas_?!

"I knew it! I knew that girl was trouble! And Roxas... ohoho... _that boy_..." She exclaimed as she nearly murdered the camera button. "Jonathan, are you getting this?"

"Yes, m'am."

Once Kairi was out of sight, Mrs. Yamada sat there and eagerly looked through the pictures. She came to one particular picture and smiled evilly. It was Roxas and Kairi kissing. She had another of them hugging, and one more good shot of Kairi looking back at Roxas.

"Would you like me to take you to your son?"

Mrs. Yamada thought for a moment. "No. Not yet. Even with these pictures, Sora is too dense to believe it. He will think they're photo-shopped or something. That boy is living in denial. I need more. We will continue this tomorrow. Take me home."

And little did Kairi know that eventually, her entire world would come crashing down... in more ways than one...

o.o.o 


	12. Test Time!

**Just Missed The Train**

Chapter Twelve

o.o.o

Roxas was happy with the way things were going, but he wanted them to go even faster. By now, he was pretty sure that Kairi was trapped under his _spell_, and that he really did have a good chance of finally getting her all to himself. This was the way things were supposed to be. This was what he had been hoping for.

As Kairi waited tables, she just wanted the day to be over. Her co-workers questioned her; they noticed she had been a lot happier lately.

It was nearing the end of her shift and everyone was closing down the restaurant for the night. Sora texted her and told her he was outside. Once Kairi was done, she went outside. Aerith, one of her co-workers, stopped her before she got into Sora's car.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't mind... could I get a ride home?"

"Your husband isn't picking you up?"

Aerith shook her head. She had a saddened look on her face.

"Oh... okay. Well, you can sit in the back seat. Just tell us where you live." Kairi got into the car.

"Hey, what's up?" Sora asked. Aerith got into the back seat and fastened her seat belt. "Hey Aerith."

"She needs a ride." Kairi told him.

"Oh. No problem!" Sora grinned.

o.o.o

After they dropped Aerith off, Sora and Kairi headed home.

Sora let out a huge sigh and kept his eyes on the road.

"Is something wrong?" Kairi asked.

He shook his head and cracked a smile. "Just thinking about something."

"About... what?"

He didn't answer at first; just continued to drive. He took a moment to get his thoughts together.

"I'm just curious..." He cleared his throat, "...what would you do... if I..."

"If you... what?"

But Sora didn't say it. "Nevermind."

The truth was, Sora wasn't happy. He desperately didn't want to lose Kairi, but had a feeling it was inevitable. He may put on a fake smile, but deep down he was the most insecure person around. He didn't want Kairi to worry about him, so he just pretended like everything was okay.

And _oh—_was he _good _at it.

He knew how he would feel if he lost her—but how would _Kairi_ feel? It was a thought that tortured him. Did she _really_ love him? Would she be sad? Would she even cry? He asked himself these things constantly.

"Sora, are you okay?"

"Huh? Me? Yeah, of course."

Lie.

o.o.o

When they got home, Kairi went to change her clothes while Sora stayed in the kitchen. He leaned over the counter, still feeling the effects from earlier. After a few minutes, Kairi appeared and noticed his blank expression. She put her hand on his shoulder, but he absentmindedly moved away, surprising her. Once Sora realized what he did, he apologized.

"I'm... not feeling well. That's all." He tried to smile.

Kairi knew something was wrong, but she didn't push it right then. He walked past her and went into the bedroom. She heard him adjust the covers and then it was quiet. Should she get in the bed with him—right now? Should she try to comfort him? Would her heart even be in it?

She had to at least do _something_.

o.o.o

Kairi brought Sora a glass of water and put it on the nightstand. He didn't move.

"Sora, are you awake?"

It took him a moment to respond. "Yeah."

Kairi crawled into bed and tried to turn him over so that he was facing her. Sora did so, but he couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong..."

Kairi knew that she was such a horrible person. Part of her _cared_ for Sora and the other part—well, you know. But she didn't want Sora to be upset, although she was probably the main reason for it.

"I'm just tired. It's nothing." He closed his eyes.

Kairi tried wrapping her arms around him, but she couldn't bring herself to go through with it at first. She wanted to show him that she cared, but her recent exploits were holding her back. It was like—when he wasn't around, she could see Roxas all day, any day. But when he was right in front of her face like this, the fact that she had seen Roxas so many times made her feel sick.

Sora grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Kairi heard sniffles here and there. Was he crying? She tried to look at his face, but he wouldn't let her.

"Kairi..."

"Hm?"

"Don't ever leave me... okay?"

o.o.o

Kairi thought about Sora's words all week. Why was he acting that way?

Tch. She knew why. He may not know everything, but he knew something.

Being the person that she was, she didn't want to dwell on it. She wanted to ignore it, like she did with all of her other problems. She didn't know how to handle it any other way. She turned to Roxas—once again.

She laid in bed with Roxas; there was silence between them. Roxas wanted to say something, but he didn't. He noticed Kairi wasn't happy, so he just held her.

She tucked away all of the bad feelings and went in for another kiss.

She hated herself, yet she couldn't stop.

And of course, Mrs. Yamada was waiting for Kairi to come out so that she could take more pictures.

o.o.o

Over the next month, Sora came and went. He had been trying to get some time off, but Marluxia always said no. Christmas was in nine days. It was impossible for someone that worked with a toy company.

Christmas was one of Kairi's favorite holidays. She loved decorating and baking and just the overall feel of it.

But who would she spend it with?

If Sora was gone, (which he has been before) it was obvious.

But... was she _hoping_ that he would be...?

Kairi fixed her hair, put on her shoes and headed out the door. She was going shopping with Namine and the baby today.

Namine was waiting for her outside. Ken was sound asleep in the back seat. Kairi got into the car quietly so she didn't wake him.

"So what do you think Sora wants? Him and Riku probably want similar things."

"I... don't know."

_'Should I get Roxas something?'_

They went to the mall. It was crowded, obviously, being the busiest time of the year. Santa Claus was taking present requests in the plaza. Ken was in a carrier on Namine's back, still asleep.

"Oh my goodness! Ken must get a picture with Santa!" Namine exclaimed. "Don't let me forget, okay?"

"Okay." Kairi tried to think of where to go first. Should they buy clothes? A new watch? Video games? She had no idea...

"Riku mentioned that he needed a new leather jacket..." Namine said as they passed a nice clothing store. "I don't think we can afford it, though..."

"Oh, I'm sure you _can_." Kairi rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Kairi walked into the clothing store. "Just pick anything. Riku will like it."

Kairi and Namine browsed through the expensive clothes. What was Kairi doing in here? Namine could afford it, not her.

"Do you think Riku would look nice in this?" Namine held up a black leather jacket.

"I guess."

One of the workers came over. "Are you finding everything okay?"

Kairi noticed her name tag. _'Yuffie?'_

"Oh, everything is fine." Namine answered.

Yuffie noticed that Kairi was staring at her. "What about you?"

"Me?"

_'She works here?'_

Most of the mall jobs didn't go over nine dollars an hour. Kairi thought Yuffie had a great job in corporate or something. Why was she here?

"Wait a minute... aren't you Sora's girlfriend?" Yuffie asked, examining Kairi more closely.

"Umm, yes..."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." She held out her hand. Hesitant, Kairi shook it. "Listen, I don't want to date your boyfriend. I have my own, but I can't tell my parents. There's a lot that my parents don't know." She laughed.

"I see..."

"Anyway, just wanted you to know that. Don't worry about me."

"Okay..."

Namine decided to look around a little more before deciding on the jacket. As they walked out of the store, Namine whispered, "What was _that_ about?"

"I don't know." Kairi lied.

o.o.o

They browsed a few more stores. No luck.

"We should go into the lingerie store." Kairi suggested. Namine blushed.

"W-Why?"

"Why not? You can just buy cute Christmas lingerie and give Riku a _present_ that way." Kairi teased. Namine turned her head away in embarrassment.

"Then... why don't _you_ get an outfit too?"

"I just might..." Kairi smirked, but she wasn't thinking of Sora.

o.o.o

Namine finally settled on the leather jacket she found earlier and Kairi found Sora some nice shoes. She really considered getting that lingerie, but decided she would think about it and come back later.

They entered the food court. Ken was awake now and ready to eat. Namine sat down and got the formula bottle ready and fed it to him.

There were a few different restaurants in the food court, such as a Chinese place, a Greek cafe, a hamburger joint, etc. The mixture of smells was getting to Kairi, so she urged Namine to hurry. After Namine was done feeding Ken, they settled for the diner.

The waitress appeared to take their orders. Kairi looked through the menu. "Um... how about... chocolate chip pancakes sounds good. Oh! With a side of bacon too... and hash browns. I love hash browns. Hmm..."

"Kairi!" Namine shushed her. "Um, That's all she wants." She laughed nervously.

"Wait! I want some orange juice too."

"Kairi, you're not going to eat all of that..." Namine really didn't like wasting food.

"That's what the man at home is for." Kairi grinned.

Namine ordered some scrambled eggs for Ken and herself and the waitress walked off.

"So... I'm thinking about going into nursing." Namine said. "I can take online classes at first..."

"Oh really?"

Kairi never went to college. She didn't see a point in it unless she was completely sure of what she wanted to do.

And of course, she didn't know.

"I'm worried about Ken. I just want him to have a good life and in order to do that I need to get a better job..."

"No, I really think you will be fine. But if you really want to be a nurse, go for it. Honestly, I think you're too squeamish."

The waitress came with their food. Her pancakes looked like diabetes on a plate. Namine began cutting up the scrambled eggs into small pieces and feeding them to Ken. Kairi grabbed the ketchup and squirted it all over her pancakes.

"Kairi! What are you doing?!"

"What?"

Namine gasped and covered her mouth. Kairi proceeded to eat as if it was a normal thing. She noticed Namine staring at her in horror, but it didn't bother her much. She was just really craving some ketchup. She gulped down her orange juice right after, making Namine cringe.

The waitress passed by and saw what Kairi did. "Aww, that's cute. I did things like that when I was pregnant, too." She walked off. Kairi nearly choked on her food.

This was also Namine's first thought. Worriedly, she reached her hand across the table and grabbed Kairi's. She lowered her voice and asked, "_Are you_?"

Kairi's eyes widened and she suddenly lost her appetite. "No way! That's impossible!"

"What do you mean, it's impossible? Are you on birth control?" Namine questioned.

"N-No... I mean..."

Actually, it was very possible. She and Roxas never used protection. Not even once.

"We have to go and buy a pregnancy test! Kairi! You could be!" Namine's mood changed to sheer excitement. She paid for the meals and dragged Kairi out of the mall.

They got to Walgreens and Namine went straight to the right isle.

"Namine! I'm _not_ pregnant!" Kairi yelled. She didn't care that people were staring, and neither did Namine.

"Trust me, I know!" Namine grabbed two tests off of the shelf. "Now, go buy these!"

"I don't want to! And why do I need _two_?!"

Namine pushed her towards the register and ended up paying for both of them. After they gave the money to the confused girl at the cash register, they hurried back to Namine's apartment.

o.o.o

Roxas woke up late that day. It was his day off. Axel and Larxene were cooking (burning) something in the kitchen and were making a lot of inappropriate sounds, so he was trapped in his room.

Kairi wasn't answering her phone. He was bored out of his mind.

"Roxas!" Axel was calling him from the kitchen. "Come here!"

"Is it safe?" He yelled back; he heard them snicker. Rolling his eyes, he went out into the kitchen.

"Look! We made cookies!"

"That's great. I'm not hungry."

Roxas sighed and went to take a shower. What was Kairi doing?

o.o.o

Sora found Tifa lounging around in the cafeteria at the school they were fund-raising at. He sat down near her; exhausted.

"So... how's life as the new Lead Sales Consultant?" He asked.

"It sucks."

Sora was a little surprised to hear that. "Wanna switch?"

"No way." Tifa laughed.

"Sora! Tifa! What are you _doing_? Get back out here!" Marluxia demanded.

"Yes sir!" They both said in unison.

o.o.o

Namine waited impatiently as Kairi locked herself in her bathroom.

"Hurry up, Kairi! I want to know the result!"

Kairi hadn't even touched the test. She couldn't believe this was happening. Grief overcame her and she wanted to cry. She fell to her knees. Why was this happening to her?

No, she knew exactly why.

If she _did_ get pregnant, it definitely wasn't Sora's...

o.o.o

**A/N:** Poor Namine has no idea. Haha!

What do you think of the pace of this story so far? At this point... there should only be about 6 chapters left. I'm not sure yet.

By the way, I made a poll. It's in my profile. Check it out! 


	13. Right Back In The Water

**Just Missed The Train**

Chapter Thirteen

o.o.o

As Roxas took his shower, he imagined some very naughty things.

But that quickly came to an end when all of a sudden, the fire alarm nearly killed his eardrums. He scrambled to dry himself off and get some clothes on before running out of the bathroom to see what was going on. A grease fire had started and was getting worse and worse. By now it was way too big to deal with. Axel and Larxene had already left; they must have left the stove top on or something. The smoke made Roxas cough. He grabbed his phone and maneuvered around the fire. Sirens were heard down the street.

He was able to make it outside safely and without getting hurt, but the fire had spread so fast that the side of the building was engulfed. The other tenants of the apartment building were running out and some of the fire men were getting ready to go inside and check for anyone else that could be trapped. Roxas watched as his current home disintegrated, all thanks to his stupid roommate. His mind was blank.

Axel and Larxene seemed to be coming back from the store. They noticed the fire and rushed towards the building.

"Oh... shit..."

"YOU IDIOT!" Larxene hit him.

Roxas heard them behind him and as much as he wanted to scold Axel, there was no point.

"Where are we going to stay now?" Larxene whined.

Roxas knew he could stay at the hotel he worked, but he wasn't allowed to include both of them. They knew that.

"I may have some friends that will let us stay with them." Axel went through his phone.

"All of my stuff is in there! God, Axel! I hate you!" Larxene yelled.

"All that matters is that everyone is safe." Roxas rolled his eyes. It was pointless to stick around, so he started heading towards his hotel. His uniform was caught in the fire, as well as everything he had. He was at least able to save his phone, but now he would have to buy a new charger.

It wasn't like he had anything valuable, anyway.

Why was he so nonchalant about it, though?

o.o.o

While this was happening, Kairi and Namine were waiting for her pregnancy test results. Kairi was very anxious as they watched the screen on the small device. Even the sound of her phone going off didn't phase her. She needed to know.

A small vertical line appeared. Namine crossed her fingers, but Kairi was begging for a negative. After a few moments, a very, very faded line appeared next to the line already formed. The test was inconclusive.

"Aww... you'll have to take it again in the morning. Besides, that's the best time to take it." Namine said, disappointed.

Kairi wasn't sure what to think. Was she _really_ pregnant? The test didn't help at all.

After she calmed down, she checked her phone. Roxas had called twice, so she texted him since Namine was around.

_'What's up...?'_

How would Roxas take the news if she was?

_'Hey, you're not going to believe this but... my apartment building caught on fire. Everyone is okay, but I'm going to have to stay at the hotel for a while... Join me...?'_

Sora wasn't home and he wouldn't be for a few days. However, the current situation really scared Kairi.

_'Omg. I'm so glad that you're okay... but let me get back to you about that.'_

o.o.o

Roxas received her text. _'Get back to me?'_ He thought it was a little strange.

He arrived at the hotel and told them what happened. They said he could only stay free for a week and then he needed to either pay with a discount (that he definitely could not afford) or find another place to go.

Roxas got his room keys (he made an extra one for Kairi) and went up to the 4th floor where his new room was. He opened the door and went inside.

At least it would be quiet.

o.o.o

Kairi ended up coming to the hotel that evening. Roxas welcomed her inside and gave her a hug, but she turned her head when he tried to kiss her lips, making him land one on her cheek.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I'm... tired." She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the TV, which was playing some movie.

"I can order some food if you're hungry." He said, trying to lighten things a little.

"You can, but I'm not hungry right now."

"Oh."

He sat down in the chair and listened to the sounds of the TV. Kairi didn't even look at him. It really bothered him, but he tried not to say anything about it. Maybe she was just having one of those days. He was lucky she even came.

Kairi, on the other hand, hated the silence. However, she had nothing to say. She didn't want to tell him anything about what happened earlier that day. Even if she did want to tell him, she would have to be 100 percent sure. The 2nd pregnancy test was buried inside her purse.

She didn't want to know.

She was too afraid.

o.o.o

Even laying in bed with Roxas was a hassle. Kairi turned her back to him and faced the wall. Roxas tried to put his hands around her stomach, but this caused Kairi to push his hands away and instinctively act as if she was protecting her stomach.

Now, Roxas was annoyed. He just couldn't understand how her mood could change so quickly.

And how does Roxas deal with annoyance and stress?

"Okay, you're going to tell me what's going on... right now."

"Let's just go to sleep."

"No. You're acting different. I want to know why."

Kairi could hear the irritation in his voice. Honestly, she had never witnessed this before.

It only made her shut down more. She didn't answer him.

"Kairi!" He reached over and pulled her arm, trying to get her to look at him.

"Don't touch me!" Kairi jolted up and sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, then went for her purse.

"Hey, what are you doing? Kairi!"

Kairi threw on her shirt and pants and hurried towards the door. Roxas jumped out of bed and stopped her from going anywhere. He pinned her up against the wall by her wrists. He had no idea what had come over him. Kairi tried to break free from his grasp, but he was hurting her in the process.

"Roxas! Please let go!"

Kairi gave him a terrified look and started to cry. Finally realizing what he was doing, he let go of her and flung his hands down to his side. Kairi took this opportunity to finish putting her shoes on and ran out the door.

Roxas just stood there, paralyzed.

o.o.o

Kairi rushed back to her apartment and locked the door. Thankfully, her wrists didn't' have any markings on them. Mentally, she was freaking out. Was Roxas really like that?

She ended up crying for the next two hours.

o.o.o

Roxas desperately tried to apologize by calling her, leaving multiple voice mails and texts. Kairi tried to ignore them, but eventually just turned off her phone and left it in the kitchen. She laid down in her bed. Of course, she couldn't sleep.

o.o.o

Roxas noticed his calls were going straight to voice mail. Worried, he was about to go over there, but stopped himself. He did a terrible thing. Kairi probably hated him now.

He was losing again.

o.o.o

The next day, Kairi took an alternate route to work so that she didn't have to walk by the hotel.

Sure enough, Roxas was waiting for her, but when Kairi didn't come, it worried him even more.

Kairi managed to get to work on time. She checked with the hostess and started her shift. As if the stress wasn't bad enough, she spotted Sora's mother sitting in her section, waiting to be served.

"Hello, how are you..." Kairi said unenthusiastically.

"Hello, slut."

Kairi gasped at Mrs. Yamada's words. She couldn't do anything about it, though. She cursed the woman in her head and tried her very best to stay professional.

"What... can... I get... for you?"

This was absolute torture. And on top of that, she was starting to feel sick.

Mrs. Yamada took her sweet and precious time as she looked over the menu, but Kairi knew she wasn't really reading anything. Her stomach tossed and turned and she started to feel the vomit coming up. As nice as it would have been to cover Sora's mother in it, Kairi immediately ran to the restroom and proceeded to throw up.

She heard the bathroom door swing open and the sound of heels clashing with the floor.

"Listen, you dirty little tramp. You'd better stay away from my son." Mrs. Yamada said from outside the stall.

"Go... away..." Kairi threw up some more. She felt like absolute shit.

"If you don't, I will expose you."

The door opened and Kairi could hear Aerith's voice as she greeted whom she thought to be just another customer. Mrs. Yamada walked out.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Aerith knocked on the stall.

"No..."

o.o.o

Kairi was sent home early. She couldn't be sick and handle people's food.

She thought about Mrs. Yamada's words earlier. _'Expose me...? Does she... know...?'_

This was way too much for Kairi to handle.

o.o.o

Sora and Tifa were drinking at a bar in Traverse Town after a long day of work. The music was loud and people shoved their way around them as they sat at the bar. They were both a little tipsy. They ordered one drink after another.

"You know... what?" Tifa blinked more than usual. "I... can see it on your face. Your life sucks... right now..."

"What?" He paused, "Yeah... it kind of does..."

"She's not putting out... is she?"

"Actually, it's the opposite. I won't give her what she wants... so now I think... she's going to... leave me or something..."

Normally Sora wouldn't say any of this, especially to Tifa, but alcohol was a powerful thing.

"Sora..." Tifa stood up and tried to balance herself. She grabbed both of his hands and took him out on the dance floor. She began to grind on him, causing Sora to sweat and his mind go crazy. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, swinging back and forth with him in a drunk manner with her eyes halfway open.

"You just need... a _real_ woman... to show you how it's done...!"

Sora didn't have much control over the situation. Tifa continued dancing in front of him, lifting his hand up in the air and twirling herself around. She lost her balance and Sora caught her.

"Tifa... we... shouldn't... be doing this... like this..."

"I know... but I don't care right now..."

She tried kissing him, but Sora immediately pulled away from her. He fell backwards and onto the floor. Tifa just proceeded to dance—off in her own little world.

"...That was... weird..."

Sora was able to get a cab back to his hotel. He had sobered up a little, but was still a bit disheveled.

Once he got up to his room, he sent a message to Kairi.

_'Dear Kairi, my one and only. You are my life. I want to be with you forever. Let's always be together. Forever. Always. We will work things out.'_

At the time, it didn't look weird to him, so he just sent it, fell onto his bed and passed out for the night.

o.o.o

**A/N:** Even after a couple of drinks Sora still couldn't cheat on Kairi! What does that say about him?

Don't forget to leave a review!

Sora: What does that say about me? That I'm not a whore!  
Me: So you're saying that Kairi is?  
Sora: In this story, yes! Why are you so mean to my Kairi?  
Me: No particular reason. -smiles-  
Sora: Tch...


	14. I Don't Wanna Do This

**Just Missed The Train**

Chapter Fourteen

o.o.o

Roxas was being reckless for the next few days. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Kairi once again. He even went as far as to stand outside of her apartment and wait. He was driving himself crazy and he just wanted to apologize to her. He couldn't believe he put his hands on her in such a harmful way. Kairi had been avoiding him ever since.

Christmas was tomorrow. He didn't want to spend another Christmas alone.

o.o.o

Kairi sat on the bathroom floor and hugged her knees tightly. She had finally built up the courage to take the second pregnancy test. Sixty seconds felt like forever for the overwhelmed redhead. She kind of already knew the answer. Why else would she be _late_, her senses heightened and her moods even worse than before? They were so bad that she was overly sensitive to everything now.

The vertical line appeared, clear as day. Kairi watched as a horizontal line cut through. She dropped the test and began to shake. Her eyes filled with tears. Her worst fears were confirmed. She was indeed—pregnant.

Namine was the only one that she could tell. Kairi took a picture of the result and sent it to her. She wasn't excited at all. This was a nightmare. How was she going to tell Sora? He was bound to find out eventually, wasn't he?

Abortion wasn't even an option. Kairi didn't believe in that. In fact, it sickened her.

Namine called her, screaming with excitement. All Kairi could do was cry more.

"I know it's scary, but trust me... everything will be okay! Sora will be ecstatic!" Namine exclaimed.

Kairi sniffled and shook her head. "No..."

"No? You don't think Sora will be happy about it?" Namine asked on the other line.

"...You don't know anything..."

o.o.o

This prompted Namine to come over right away. She left the baby with Riku and grabbed her purse.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Riku pouted.

"Kairi needs me right now!"

Namine drove down the road. As she came to Kairi's street, she spotted Roxas on the sidewalk, heading in the other direction. She called out to him and waved. He looked up, saw her, but barely cracked a smile and just kept walking.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" Namine said aloud. She turned into the parking garage.

Kairi was still crying in the bathroom when she heard the doorbell. She didn't move. It rang again. She heard Namine's voice. Lifting herself up with all of her might, Kairi tried wiping her tears away, but her eyes were red and it was apparent that she had been crying for a while. She threw the pregnancy test away and went to let Namine in.

"Oh, Kairi..." Namine hugged her friend tightly. "Trust me, I know how you feel..."

"I... don't think you do..."

Namine parted from her. They closed the door and locked it. Kairi fell onto the couch. She just couldn't hold back from crying. Everything she had done was finally hitting her. It was time to deal with it.

But... how?

"Kairi, what's been going on? Are you and Sora having problems or something?" Namine asked carefully. She wanted to help her, but she needed Kairi to do her part.

"Sora..." Kairi buried her face in her hands. Namine came over and rubbed her back. "Sora... he's... such... a great guy..."

"Yeah, he is. I know... so why are you crying?"

"Because... I'm..." Kairi choked. She couldn't finish her sentences.

"If you tell me, maybe we can work through it. I'm worried about you, Kairi..."

If she told Namine, would she lose her too?

"I... c-can't..."

Namine got up and got Kairi some water. She brought it back and forced her to drink it. Kairi sipped on it, then put it down on the floor.

"Whatever it is, Kairi, I'm here for you. You're my best friend..." Namine assured her, but Kairi was an emotional wreck.

"I'm... the worst..." The lump in Kairi's throat wouldn't go away. She was starting to feel sick again; her temperature was at an all time high.

"Take your time..." Namine continued to comfort her the best that she could.

"Namine... I... cheated on Sora..."

o.o.o

Roxas had to search for another place to stay since his week was up at the hotel. He couldn't possibly afford to live there by himself. Even with his discount, it was much more expensive than sharing an apartment with Axel, obviously.

He took one last shower, got dressed and went to check out.

"Report back the day after Christmas for work." His boss told him. He nodded and walked out.

Where was he going to go?

He didn't have anyone.

Well—there was one person.

"Xion..."

o.o.o

Marluxia held a mandatory meeting for Sora and Tifa that day. They both entered the hotel lobby, where Marluxia was enjoying a nice cup of coffee as he read the Traverse Town newspaper.

Sora felt a little awkward next to Tifa, but it seemed like she didn't remember a thing about the night before. He knew that it meant nothing to her and she was just drunk, and of course it meant nothing to Sora, but he couldn't help but keep a considerable amount of distance from her.

They both sat in separate recliners across from Marluxia. He put the newspaper down and smiled.

"We're here, sir." Sora stated the obvious.

"Ah, yes. Well, I'm going to keep this short. You two have been working very hard, so it's only fair that I let you spend the holidays at home."

"Really?" Sora's eyes lit up.

"Hurry up and go home before I change my mind!" Marluxia demanded.

"Yes sir!" They bowed to him and hurried back to their rooms.

o.o.o

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Namine shrieked. She could barely comprehend what Kairi had just told her.

"I'm a horrible person! I deserve to die!" Kairi screamed.

Namine took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down, but inside, she wanted to yell at Kairi even more.

"What... has gotten into you?!"

"I don't know!" Kairi's face was soaked with tears.

Namine registered her words in her mind. This was so unlike Kairi, she thought. Of all people, _Kairi_ was unfaithful? The one she was jealous of? The one that supposedly, had the _perfect_ guy? What could have possibly gone wrong?

"...Do I know him?"

Kairi simply nodded.

"...Who... is it...?" She staggered. Kairi couldn't answer. "Please don't tell me..." She remembered seeing Roxas earlier, "Is it... _Roxas_?"

Kairi turned her head and nodded slightly in shame.

"Oh... my... God..."

Bitter silence filled the air.

"Please... you can't tell... anyone..."

"It's not my place to tell..." Namine was still trying to process everything. "But... how long are you going to keep this from Sora?"

Namine had so many questions. Why? How long had she been seeing him? Was Roxas the father?

"I... have to tell him... eventually..."

o.o.o

As Sora was heading towards the station, he noticed a small jewelry shop. He hadn't gotten anything for Kairi yet and being Christmas Eve, it was now or never. He checked the time; he still had about thirty minutes until the train was supposed to leave. Sora stepped into the store and looked around.

"Hello, sir! Merry Christmas Eve! Looking for something for a special lady?" The woman behind the counter asked. "My name is Rikku. Don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions!" She said cheerfully. Sora blushed and looked around.

Did he want to get her a necklace? Earrings?

...A ring?

The prices were outrageous. Sora continued towards the back of the store.

"I can see it on your face." Rikku swooped around him and got behind the ring counter. "You're looking for an engagement ring!"

"Umm... well..." Sora glanced at the prices once again. "I can't afford any of these... not now, at least..."

"Let me show you some more budget worthy options that are just as exceptional. Follow me!" Rikku hurried across the store; Sora tried to keep up with her without knocking anything over. This girl was energetic. She got behind another counter. Rings of all different colors (and that's what they were to Sora, just shiny colors), glistened beneath him. The prices were a little more reasonable.

"This ring here," Rikku took one out and showed him, "Is my absolute favorite. It's a gorgeous three-stone diamond ring with a golden band. Your girl would faint if you showed her this ring!"

Sora thought it looked nice, but he was thinking like all men. "How much is it...?"

Rikku stared at him for a moment, as if she was pondering about something. "Tell me, how long have you been with your girlfriend?"

"Hmm... eleven years." Sora said proudly. Rikku's eyes widened in shock.

"How old are you?!"

"25. She's very special to me." Sora's face turned red.

"Awww!" Rikku clasped her hands together. "That is amazing! Well, since it's the holidays and this girl is definitely very special to you, I will sell you this diamond ring for exactly $1,200. Trust me, it's the best deal around!"

"That's... still a lot..." Sora rubbed the back of his head.

"Can you really put a price on love?"

Sora didn't fall for that trick. "I will pay $950 for it. That's the best I can do."

Rikku contemplated for a while. Was Sora really doing this? Was he _really_ buying an engagement ring? Would this fix everything? Of course not, but at least it was a start. He wanted to show her that he loved her.

"$1,000 and we have a deal. And that's me being super nice!" Rikku said.

Sora calculated all of his monthly payments in his head. Maybe he could afford this after all. Besides, he would only have to buy it once, right?

"I'll take it!" He smiled.

o.o.o

Zexion opened the door to his hotel room and saw Roxas there. Rolling his eyes, he let him in. Xion came into the room shortly after.

"I'm so glad that you were in town. How often do you two come to the islands?" Roxas asked.

"Every now and then." Xion shrugged. "And Zexion has abandonment issues so he follows me everywhere."

Zexion snapped at her and went to his room. Roxas chuckled.

"I'm only here until the day after tomorrow. I'm sorry about your house."

Roxas shrugged. "It happens."

"Merry Christmas... Eve." Xion told him.

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too."

o.o.o

Sora finally made it back home that night. He took out his key and adjusted the bag on his shoulder so that it wouldn't fall. He could hear the TV blaring inside. He opened the door. It was dark, besides the light of the TV and a medium sized, lit up Christmas tree. There was one, wrapped present underneath it. Kairi was sleeping on the couch.

Sora set his bag down and pulled the covers over her; they were almost falling off. He gently kissed her forehead and just watched her for a few more moments.

Kairi didn't wake up; she had passed out several hours earlier from all of the stress. Namine left shortly after—she had a family to attend to.

Sora went into the bedroom and put on some comfortable clothes. He took the newly bought ring out of his pocket and hid it up high in his closet where Kairi couldn't see it. Taking a deep breath, he almost couldn't believe that he bought it. Should he ask her tomorrow?

Sora pulled back the covers on the bed so that there was some space to put Kairi. He went back into the living room and carefully picked her up. He made sure she was secured and took her back into the bedroom, laying her down on the bed. Kairi mumbled something to herself and rolled around.

_'Crap, I woke her...'_

Sora put the covers over her once again and went to his side of the bed. Kairi had stopped moving and seemed comfortable again. Sora got in next to her and wrapped one arm around her waist.

"I love you, Kairi..." he whispered. He heard Kairi's phone buzzing in her pocket. Amazingly, she didn't wake up. Sora was able to take it out of her pocket. Just before silencing the phone, he noticed who was calling.

"Roxas? Hello?" He answered quietly. Why was he calling her phone so late at night?

"Oh... hey, Sora." Roxas said on the other line. "I... couldn't get a hold of you, so... I called Kairi. Just wanted to say... Merry Christmas..."

Sora felt like he was lying, but in the spirit of Christmas, he returned the gesture and hung up. Putting her phone on silent, Sora looked over at Kairi, who was sound asleep.

_'I don't have any missed calls from him.'_ Sora thought. Part of him wanted to snoop in her phone, but instead he just put the phone down on the nightstand and tried to go to sleep.

_Something_ was going on, though.

o.o.o


	15. The Way That I Loved You

**Just Missed The Train**

Chapter Fifteen

o.o.o

Kairi awakened around ten the next morning feeling just a little better.

_'Huh? How did I end up in my bed?'_ She asked herself. Surely, Namine could not have put her there.

There were noises coming from the kitchen. Frightened, Kairi wasn't sure what was going on. Was Roxas here? Did Sora come home? The smell of fresh bacon filled the room, as well as maple syrup, which was really strong to her. Slowly, Kairi got out of bed. She was still wearing her jeans and T-shirt from the day before. Kairi poked her head out of the bedroom and tried to see who was there, but she couldn't.

Sora heard the floor creaking. Excited, he whirled around and saw Kairi giving him an anxious look. She sighed in relief and came towards him.

"Merry Christmas!" Sora nearly pounced on her, but that ended quickly when he realized the pancakes might burn. "You should go lay back down. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed!"

"M-Merry... Christmas." Kairi said, ignoring his statement. "So... you were able to come home after all...?"

"Why do you sound disappointed?" Sora didn't look up from his cooking. "I was surprised too."

"Oh... I'm... I'm not disappointed! Not at all!" Kairi tried to cover up.

Honestly, she just wanted to be alone today, even if it was Christmas.

"Alright! Everything is done!" Sora turned off the stove and transferred it all onto a plate. Whenever he was home on Christmas, he always made Kairi breakfast. Kairi should have known better earlier. She was freaking out over nothing.

They sat on the couch next to the Christmas tree and ate. There were a bunch of Christmas movies on, so they settled on one and just watched. Usually, Kairi would finish all of her food, but after three or four bites, she stopped eating.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked. "Is it bad?"

"W-What? No! It's... great. I'm just..." She forced herself to smile, "...it's great. Really."

o.o.o

Roxas didn't sleep at all that night. Xion and Zexion had gone to bed early, so they were already up and eating breakfast. The fact that Kairi hadn't contacted him—not even one time—really bothered him. He loved her more than life itself and he needed to see her. He wasn't about to spend another Christmas without her.

But how? Sora was home.

There was a way, actually, to get Kairi away from him. But that would hurt Kairi in the process. Roxas would have had no problem telling Sora if he felt that Kairi would be on his side. Sora may have considered Roxas his best friend, but Roxas obviously didn't. Kairi was his best friend. Kairi was the one he wanted. Kairi was the one he _needed_.

"Oh, you're up." Xion saw his eyes were open. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I don't feel like it." Roxas sighed.

Xion knew exactly what was wrong with him. "You should get over her—and yourself. Kairi is too weak. She wouldn't choose you over Sora in a million years."

"Harsh." Zexion spoke his first words of the day.

"What the Hell?" Roxas sat up defensively. "What do you know?"

"You were too late, Roxas."

Roxas tried to hold back his anger. He knew Xion was blunt, but even today? Roxas grabbed his phone and stormed out of the hotel.

Zexion chuckled at the counter. "Good job."

Xion shrugged. "He needed to hear it."

o.o.o

Furious, Roxas couldn't take this anymore. Not even the few friends he had could give him the support he so desperately needed. Absentmindedly, he was going in the direction of Kairi and Sora's apartment. He was the only one outside, it seemed, until Christmas carolers passed by him, singing with holiday cheer.

"Merry Chri-" one of them started.

"Fuck off." Roxas walked faster. He didn't care.

He wanted to call her right now. He wanted to ruin whatever moment she was sharing with Sora. He wanted to hear her voice, whether she was mad at him or not.

But he cared too much about her. Just because his Christmas was ruined, doesn't mean that hers should be too.

Roxas came to the beach where he and Kairi first agreed to see each other. He stood at the shore, throwing seashells into the water as far as he could to relieve his stress, but it wasn't working. Roxas kicked the sand, only to get more sand in his shoe and flipped out because of it. He was so upset, he wanted to scream.

"DAMN IT!"

He ended up staying there until people started crowding on the beach. He then looked for a more quiet area where he could be alone—once again.

o.o.o

Sora loved the shoes that Kairi got for him and tried them on immediately. They were a perfect fit. He strutted around, showing them off to her and being silly.

"Thank you!" He kissed her. "I... have one for you too, but I will have to give it to you later..." Sora suddenly became nervous. His split-second decision to buy that ring was almost regretful, but it had to be done eventually, right? He just didn't expect that he would be buying it one day and proposing the next. Maybe he should have given himself a little more time...

"You didn't have to get me anything, really..." Kairi didn't deserve anything.

The shame she felt was overpowering. Here was Sora—right in front of her, the guy that has done everything to make her happy. She was used to spending nearly every day with him. Then, all of a sudden, his work gets out of control and Kairi is unable to adjust. She has moments of weakness and that's how she got herself into this huge mess. She simply used Roxas to temporarily heal her loneliness. It sounded bad, yes, but she now realized that was all it was. And now, she was trying to put on a fake smile while she was pregnant with his child.

Should she tell Sora...?

Or should she just live with the guilt... forever?

Letting Sora live in ignorance so that he could be happy actually sounded reasonable in her twisted mind.

As long as he didn't suffer...

But how would she explain the blue-eyed, possibly light haired baby that Sora would question every day? He knew just as well as she did that they hadn't done anything lately.

Then Kairi thought, at most, she should only be about a month or so along. Maybe she showed signs, but maybe... maybe she still had a chance...

_'What am I thinking?!'_

Could Kairi really sleep with Sora, right here, right now?

Pretend she got pregnant today, wait a few weeks... and use that?

She was really considering this. She wanted to _save_ him. She was desperate to cover her lies for his own sake. She didn't care about herself anymore. If she had to live with the guilt, then so be it. If Sora was happy, she would eventually be okay... right?

Was she crazy?

Yes. But right now, Sora mattered the most.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, interrupting her horrible thoughts. He stared at her with innocent eyes. Kairi turned her head and shut her eyes tightly.

Never mind. She couldn't have sex knowing she was pregnant. It felt gross to her, not that everything else that she has done wasn't. She would just have to come up with something else...

"Nothing." She said and kissed his cheek. Sora just continued to smile at her. Uncomfortable, Kairi avoided his gaze and tried to watch the movie. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't worry, Kairi. Someday, I'll get that promotion and be home every night. The fact that you miss me is flattering. I miss you every second when you're not around."

Kairi didn't respond.

"You won't have to feel lonely anymore. I promise."

Sora saying that was like daggers in her chest. She wanted to cry again.

o.o.o

Later that day, Riku invited them over to his apartment for dinner. Sora checked with Kairi. She reluctantly agreed. After a nice, long shower with her, they were both looking for something to wear. Sora settled on a nice, black long sleeve buttoned-up shirt and the only jeans he had that weren't ripped.

"Why are you dressing up? It's only Riku's." Kairi stated.

"Oh... I don't know." Sora grinned. "Just think of it as... a double date."

Kairi blushed a little. "Well, in that case, don't look." Kairi picked her favorite outfit—a pink, peplum top and dark blue jeans. She went to the bathroom to put her makeup on and do her hair, giving Sora an opportunity to get the ring out of the closet. His heart raced as he opened the box. Should he really go through with this?

Sora couldn't get the fact that Roxas was acting strange off of his mind. First, Kairi spends the night at his house without telling him, then Roxas was calling her phone late at night, lying about the reason he was calling? There were a few other incidents. It was really confusing.

Would Kairi _really_ hurt him?

"Maybe I should just hold off for a while..."

His suspicions caused him to put the ring back up in the closet. He couldn't do it until he found out what was going on.

And in Sora's mind, he hoped that it was all just one big misunderstanding.

He would have to improvise a Christmas present now.

o.o.o

Kairi had stopped putting on her makeup to finally read the messages from Roxas.

_'I am SO sorry for what I did. Please, please forgive me... I love you...'_

Kairi shuddered and deleted the message. She went to the next one.

_'Merry Christmas... I hope I can see you at least once today...'_

Deleted.

_'Kairi... please don't ignore me...'_

Delete!

_'Kairi... I can't lose you again...'_

Kairi had to erase what she had done. She went to Roxas' name on her phone and blocked his number. She also erased any pictures, messages and any other evidence she had of him. Did she feel bad for doing this? Kind of. How she was able to get over him so quickly—it was a mystery. She just didn't want to be reminded of her sins anymore. She had to focus on Sora and Sora _only_. This was the first step.

Maybe one day she'll tell him... but for now...

That was impossible.

o.o.o

Roxas noticed his messages weren't going through anymore. He tried texting Axel just to make sure it wasn't the signal, but it went through just fine.

Could she... have blocked him?

He tried calling her number. _'We're sorry, but this number has been disconnected.'_

"ARGH!" Roxas threw his phone into the sand.

Unbelievable.

He felt _used_. Betrayed... played...

Kairi was leaving him—again.

His obsession with her was manifesting inside him. He couldn't control himself anymore. He lived and breathed this girl since he met her and she just threw him and all of his feelings away—for the second time. Why? Because of him. Because of that good-for-nothing bastard that stole her away so long ago.

Xion was right. What in the _world_ was he _thinking_?!

Kairi didn't care about him...

Kairi didn't _love_ him... not the way that he loved her...

"Kairi... Sora..." Roxas' fists tightened as he tried to hold back his tears. "...You've hurt me for the _last_ time!"

Filled with rage, Roxas entered the street and headed towards their apartment.

'_It was all a lie...'_

Images of Kairi and Sora flashed in his mind. Everything that had happened over the past twelve years... Kairi laughing with Sora, Sora hugging her, kissing her... Sora getting messages from her, smiling, rubbing it in his face... all of it sickened him. All of the memories he had of her back then had him too. He couldn't remember anything before that right now.

Kairi came onto him first. Kairi _wanted_ him. Kairi teased him, played around with him then hung him out to dry.

_'Why? What did I do wrong...?'_

He didn't know or care if he was angrier at Kairi or Sora. Right now, he felt like he hated both of them.

He wished Sora would just disappear.

_'She should have been with me... she should have been mine...'_

All of the times he made "love" to her... all of the times he held her, kissed her...

They meant absolutely nothing to her.

She beat him at his own game.

o.o.o

Roxas was down the street from their apartment building. Sora and Kairi were coming out, hands locked and smiling. Roxas clenched his fists even tighter. He wanted to take her away from him.

Sora spotted him from afar and waved. Roxas looked away in disgust. Kairi couldn't even look at him; she just stared at the ground in shame.

Maybe this was Sora's chance. He glanced at both of them simultaneously and then fixed his gaze on Roxas and smiled. "Kairi and I are going to Riku's for dinner. You should come along."

Rage filled his veins. Sora was asking him to go somewhere with him and Kairi? Was he a complete idiot? Had he not figured it out yet?

However, Roxas _was_ curious as to why Kairi was avoiding him now—minus the incident a few days before. Again—he didn't care who was hurt anymore, well, except for Kairi herself.

Kairi unwillingly went along with it, still unable to look up.

Roxas tried to ease the tension he felt and said, "Alright. I'll go."

o.o.o

**A/N:** Oh man! I planned out the rest of the story today! Five chapters left... unless I think of something else.

Please **review**! I love reading your reactions!

:)


	16. Just So You Know

**Just Missed The Train**

Chapter Sixteen

o.o.o

_Just so you know this feeling's taking control of me  
and I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
__Thought you should know I've tried my best to let go of you  
__But I don't want to  
__Just gotta say it all before I go..._

o.o.o

Roxas kept his distance behind Sora and Kairi as they made their way over to Riku and Namine's apartment for Christmas dinner. Kairi didn't dare look back, but she knew he was focusing on her the entire time. Sora seemed content with his arm around her. To him, it almost felt like the old days when innocent competition between them was apparent. They never actually admitted it to each other, but of course they fought over Kairi's attention back in middle school.

But now a more serious matter was at hand. Sora suspected that Roxas was actually wanting to take things even further than just some harmless middle-school fun. He felt somewhat intimidated at the moment. Kairi only made things more confusing because she refused to take her eyes off of the ground. However, Sora was more worried about his so-called _best friend_. He moved his hand down from her shoulder and entangled his fingers with hers, smiled and kissed her cheek. He swung her arm forwards and backwards a few times as they walked. Roxas flinched. He knew that Sora was just doing this to show off and it really angered him. However, he kept his composure and tried his best to act civil—just like he always did around them.

They finally arrived at the apartment. Sora knocked on their door. "It's us!" He called out.

Namine opened the door shortly after, gave a weak smile and let them in. Surprised to see Roxas with them, she gave Kairi a concerned look, knowing how uncomfortable she must have felt.

"I found this lost puppy wandering the streets. Hope you don't mind." Sora grinned, referring to Roxas.

Namine laughed, "Oh no, not at all. Roxas... is our friend too!"

"Yo, Sora!" Riku came into the room to greet them. "Been a while since I've seen the two of you together. You're always so busy!"

"Yeah, I know." Sora chuckled.

"Kairi... could you... help me in the kitchen?" Namine asked, knowing that Kairi wanted to get away from the guys. Kairi quickly followed Namine. Sora and Roxas just watched her as she scurried off.

"I was just putting the finishing touches on the Christmas tree." Riku told Sora and Roxas. "Come help."

"Only _you_ would be doing Christmas decorations on Christmas day." Sora joked. Riku dismissed the comment and took them both to the computer room down the hall, the only space they had for such a huge tree. There were so many presents underneath, obviously most were for the baby.

"Grab the star." Riku pointed down onto the floor. Roxas picked it up and handed it to him. "Why are you so quiet?"

"Me?" Roxas questioned. "Oh, I don't know." He shrugged.

"Come on! Get in the holiday spirit!"

"You're awfully excited, Riku. What's going on?" Sora asked.

Riku smiled widely as he placed the star at the top of the tree. It glowed brightly and fit perfectly.

"I'm really close to buying this house that I've been looking at. I already put in an offer and if I get it, we can move in two weeks from now. Namine has always wanted a home of her own."

"She still doesn't know about your job?" Sora inquired. Riku shook his head.

"I guess she'll find out eventually, but I kind of would rather tell her that I won the lottery." Riku laughed. "Turn on the lights for me." He told Roxas.

But Roxas wasn't listening. All he could think about was Kairi.

"Roxas?" Sora waved his hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh, sorry."

By this time, Riku had already flipped the switch. Bright red, green and yellow lights lit up the tree.

"That should do it!" Riku said, admiring his master piece.

o.o.o

Namine pulled Kairi into the kitchen, made sure the men were out of ear shot and said, "What is _going on_?!"

"I... I don't know..." Kairi took a few deep breaths. Being so close to Sora and Roxas at the same time was overwhelming. The timer on the stove went off. Namine made pecan pie.

There was ham, mashed potatoes, deviled eggs, and what seemed like an entire buffet on her table. Namine always loved cooking huge meals for the holidays and Kairi kind of missed being able to help her. Kairi set the table and made it look nice. Sora, Roxas and Riku came back into the kitchen. Riku was carrying Ken.

"Wow, Namine! This looks great!" Sora exclaimed; his mouth watered at the abundance of food.

"Please, sit!" Namine told them. Riku put Ken into his high chair and seated himself next to him. Sora settled across from him and saved a seat for Kairi as she and Namine got everyone's drinks. Roxas pulled up a chair at the end of the table.

"Sora, don't become a parent any time soon." Riku said as he watched his son. Namine looked up and Kairi suddenly became even more uncomfortable. "I love this child, but sometimes..." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Oh, hush. You only take care of him for about an hour a day." Namine glared.

"Actually, I would love to have a kid or two." Sora patted Kairi's back. "We'll get there someday, but only when Kairi's ready!" Kairi looked away from him.

"Would any of you like some wine?" Namine quickly changed the subject.

"I would!" Riku raised his hand, causing Sora to agree as well. Namine poured drinks for them and Kairi took Sora's glass to him, Namine doing the same to Riku. Knowing Kairi wouldn't ask, Namine turned to Roxas.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Water is fine. Thanks." He said unenthusiastically.

"Dang, Roxas! What's up with you, man? What a downer!" Riku pointed out. "You know what we need? Christmas music!" Riku got up and turned on the radio. Namine gave him a strange look.

"What's up with him?" Namine said aloud. Kairi just shrugged and sat down next to Sora. She avoided Roxas' gaze.

"Hey, Sora!" Riku called from the other side of the room.

"Yo!" Sora replied.

"Isn't your birthday in a few weeks?"

"...I think so." Sora pondered. "Oh gosh, it is!"

"Expect a party. A _huge_ one!"

"Alright! But make sure that I'm not working!" Sora flashed a cheesy smile.

Kairi had forgotten all about Sora's birthday.

Roxas needed to find a way to get Kairi alone. He remained silent as Sora and Riku took over the conversations, Kairi and Namine let out a few laughs here and there but to him it was all a bunch of noise. As Sora drank more wine, his words became slurred and he started becoming a bit unruly at the table. Naturally, Sora was a charismatic guy, but when he drank around people that he knew, he tended to not hold anything back. Riku was the same way, but since he had experience in the hosting business, he knew how to control himself in these situations. His job depended on it.

"Hey, Roxas! Remember that game we played that one summer... where... whoever won was to be the object of... Kairi's desire?" Sora slammed his hand on the table out of drunkenness. Ken laughed at him and clapped his hands, just being cute.

_'Game? I never heard about this...'_ Kairi thought to herself. Roxas gave Sora a dirty look.

"What game?" Riku asked. "Please, do tell more!"

Sora's original plan was to observe how Roxas acted around Kairi, but all of those ideas flew out the window as soon as he began drinking. He clasped his hands together. "Alright! Well..."

"It was nothing. We were like thirteen." Roxas cut in, but Sora kept talking.

"So... we used to play mini games... anything, really and tally up points to those games. Chess, tic tac toe, running ten laps, didn't matter! If I remember correctly... I got... one, two, three..." Sora counted on his fingers as Roxas face-palmed in embarrassment, "Five hundred and sixty points!" Sora called out with pride. "I think Roxas only got... three hundred and twelve?"

"It was just a stupid thing." Roxas hid his reddened face.

Kairi tried to calm Sora down. He was laughing loudly and it was starting to disturb Ken. Namine took the baby into the other room. Kairi got up to help her, but she also didn't want to be around the guys.

Roxas then thought of something. Sora was drunk. If he could get Sora to drink more, he knew that Sora would pass out. Even though Namine cut him off, she wasn't in the room. Roxas got the wine bottle off of the counter and poured Sora a full glass, then some for himself. He handed it to Sora.

"Cheers." Their glasses tapped and Sora gulped it down. Roxas took a few sips and watched as Sora became even more incoherent. Riku felt a little weird. "Want some more?" Roxas offered Riku, but Riku said no.

Right now, Sora was easy to get out of the way. He slumped over and tried to keep his eyes open. Sora burped loudly and put his head down.

Riku would be a little more of a challenge. Riku was used to drinking and staying calm. Roxas sat back down and considered a few options. He couldn't send Riku out to get anything because everything was closed. He needed to distract Riku somehow...

_'Got it!'_

"I'll be in the bathroom." Roxas lifted himself up and went into the hallway. He heard Kairi and Namine trying to cheer up the baby and then went in. He looked around for something that could clog the toilet.

It was the only thing that he could think of.

o.o.o

Kairi made silly faces at Ken. He just stared at her.

Kairi couldn't believe that she would eventually have a baby of her own. Even though it was only the size of a pea, Kairi already felt a connection to it. Just because she made mistakes when she created it didn't mean that it wasn't something special. Sora seemed to be excited about the idea of a child, anyway...

"What's up, Kairi?" Namine asked.

"Oh... just... thinking about..." she put her hand over her stomach. Although Namine was pleased that Kairi was pregnant, she wasn't so sure about the rest of it. However, she kept her feelings to herself because she knew how sensitive a woman could be when expecting.

"I'm so excited for you." She told her. Ken finally calmed down. "I'll have to entertain him for a while. Are you going to be okay out there?"

Kairi glanced towards the door nervously. "Can't I just stay in here?"

"Well... I don't want to burden you..." Namine said.

"How is that burdening me?"

Namine thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, you're right..."

o.o.o

Roxas finally was able to clog the toilet. He felt a little bad that he had to do this at Riku's place, however he really needed to talk with Kairi.

But how could he get her away from Namine?

The toilet started overflowing and pouring out onto the floor. Disgusted, Roxas didn't really think this through and went out to inform Riku.

"What did you do?" Riku rushed to the bathroom. "Damn it..."

Sora was passed out on the table. One down.

Riku ran to get some rain boots. "Namine, come help me..."

"What happened?" Namine put Ken in his crib and gave him a toy. "Could you...? Sorry..."

While Riku and Namine were occupied with the mess in the bathroom, Roxas quickly made his way down the hallway and into the baby's room where Kairi was. He shut the door behind him. He didn't have very long—if Namine felt like her baby or even Kairi was in danger she would not hesitate to call the police. Kairi was shaking in fear. Roxas approached her.

"S-Stay back..." Kairi held up her arms defensively. "I'll... scream..."

Roxas sighed. "I just want to talk to you." He got closer to her. He knew if he put his hands on her in any way, Kairi would probably flip out on him. So he just put his hands in his pockets and stayed a few feet away from her.

"Kairi... what I did to you... I'm really sorry."

"You said that already."

"So you did read my messages?" She said nothing. "Listen... Kairi..."

"I already know what you're going to say..." Kairi glanced at Ken. He was playing idly in his bed. "Roxas... I love Sora. I... always have..." She held back tears. "...I'm sorry for hurting you for so long... and... I'm sorry for taking advantage of you. I cannot keep seeing you..."

He was being rejected—again. But this time, it was actually to his face.

"We both took advantage of each other..." Kairi acknowledged. "...I can't do it anymore... Roxas, you're a wonderful guy. Really..."

Here comes the friend zone speech.

"What we had together in this short amount of time... I won't forget it. Unfortunately, that's good and bad... mostly bad." Kairi went on.

"Kairi... please... don't..."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Kairi hated that she had to tell him this, but there was no other way. Continuing this affair would only destroy her even more.

Roxas stepped forward. Kairi didn't move. He took her in his arms and hugged her as tightly as he could. She sobbed on him. Roxas tried wiping her tears, but she turned her head away. He could see the devastation in her eyes and it paralyzed him. His arms fell to his sides.

"Roxas..." she sniffled, "...what we have done... it's unforgivable..." She covered her mouth and cried even more as she fell to her knees. "I'm... the worst... person in the world..."

Seeing her like this and not being able to do anything about it was killing him. He thought she cared for him. He thought he could always make things better for her. Normally in this situation he would just make out with her until she stopped crying, but he couldn't.

Roxas heard footsteps in the hallway coming towards the room. The door opened and Namine stood there, gasping. Kairi just kept crying on the floor. Namine examined Roxas intensively, knowing that he caused this.

"Please leave..." she said bitterly as she went over to help Kairi up. Namine knew that the bathroom mess was a set up.

_'She must know about me and Kairi.'_ Roxas thought.

"I really did love you." He said to Kairi.

"Get out!" Namine yelled, only making Kairi's cries louder. Ken joined in and Namine had no choice but to attend to her son.

Roxas left the apartment. He didn't know what he was going to do now.

o.o.o

Sora and Kairi spent the night at Riku's place. The bathroom was clean, thanks to Namine. After a long shower, Namine went into hers and Riku's bedroom. Riku was flipping through the channels.

"Roxas was acting weird today. Why didn't he help us with the bathroom? He made the mess. Tch. What a jerk." Riku shuddered. "I feel so gross."

Namine got into bed next to him. "We never even got to open the presents." She sighed, trying to change the subject.

"Ken is only one year old. It doesn't matter what day we do it."

"I guess you're right."

o.o.o

Kairi and Sora were on the pull out bed in the living room. Kairi sat upright, unable to fall asleep. She watched Sora, who was snoozing soundly next to her. She caressed his hair twice, then stopped. Her hands were dirty. She didn't have any right to touch him.

Sora was an angel.

o.o.o

**A/N: **Sora's a Capricorn! Any other "Cappy's" in the audience?

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing up until this point and I hope you continue. Thanks so much for the support and it only makes writing this even more fulfilling. Keep up those reviews and... 'til next time, folks! :)


	17. Say You Will

**Just Missed The Train**

Chapter Seventeen

o.o.o

Kairi worked late on the first day of the new year. Sora waited for her at home. Her hours were cut so much that she was working about once a week, sometimes none at all. Maybe it was time to find a new and much less stressful job. She got the hint.

Roxas stood outside of the restaurant, out of view. He saw Kairi get into Sora's car. They kissed and he drove off.

He had not spoken to her since Christmas.

He felt like there was nothing more he could do. Kairi had already moved on—and quite easily, it seemed.

Roxas subconsciously headed towards his old apartment, but then remembered that he didn't live there anymore. There were traces of construction workers that must have been repairing the damages, but he had no idea how long it would take until he had somewhere to stay again. For now, he was just living on the streets. It was sad, but better than spending money just for a place to sleep. His life up to now seemed pointless. He had no purpose, no known future and nowhere to go. He was alone.

Was this karma?

He probably deserved it, though.

Roxas was not one to deny his wrongdoings or even justify them. He knew exactly why he did what he did. Now he had to pay the consequences. He should have prepared for this a little better, but then he realized it was bound to happen. He should have known _exactly_ what he was getting into.

He _wanted_ her to feel his pain. He _wanted_ her to regret her decision. Surely he wasn't the only one suffering... he could tell that from the look on her face. But her reasons were different. He wanted her to regret ever being with Sora. She should have chosen him from the beginning.

Only time will tell.

o.o.o

Sora got a call from his mother the next day.

"Mom... you can't come over here..." he pleaded with her, but he was too late. The doorbell rang and Mr. and Mrs. Yamada were standing there.

Kairi was in the shower when they arrived. Sora tried to clean up a little, but it didn't really matter. They didn't have enough food in the house to supply to guests. Sora hated when his mother did this. Mrs. Yamada just acted as if everything was okay, as if she had a right to be here. Sora's father was a little more laid back and submissive.

"What have you been doing? Why don't you visit me anymore?"

Sora glared at her. Did she really forget what she did?

"Oh, you know... been working..." He rolled his eyes.

"Son, calm down." Mr. Yamada said.

He wanted to argue, but just then, Kairi came out of the bathroom covered in a towel. Sora rushed over to cover her up. Kairi was so embarrassed she didn't come out of their room for ten minutes.

She entered the kitchen where Sora was _trying_ to _entertain_ them. Mrs. Yamada eyed her up and down and did not hesitate to show her disapproval—or say it.

"Sora, how could you let her just walk around the house like that? Does she have no shame?"

"Mom, we never have guests."

"Maybe _you_ don't." She gave Kairi a dirty look. Sora ignored her and continued making some mac 'n cheese, the only food he could find. His father wasn't a picky eater, but he was sure his mother would have something to say about it. He didn't care.

"Why is _she_ here?" Kairi whispered to him. Sora shrugged.

"Kairi, come here." Mrs. Yamada said.

"What do you want?" Kairi said rudely. Mrs. Yamada gasped.

"Sora, do you see the way that she treats me?" She turned back to Kairi. "A _whore_ like _you_ had better watch her words."

Sora slammed the spatula down on the counter. "Mom, go home." He demanded. "I'm tired of your shit."

"Sora!" She yelled. "How dare you!"

His father just chuckled at his wife's misfortune. Mrs. Yamada stood up and kicked the chair onto the floor. She walked over to Kairi, glaring at her. Kairi stood her ground. She wasn't at work and she would not hesitate to smack her. The tension was building every second.

Sora got in between them and escorted his mother out of the apartment. He didn't mind if his father stayed there, but he was tired of his mother pushing Kairi around.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Sora said to her.

"I'm only looking out for you. And when the right time comes, I hope you will leave her. She's nothing but a tramp."

"Leave." Sora shut the door in her face.

Mrs. Yamada stormed down the stairwell. She had enough of Kairi and her ways. It was time to get rid of her once and for all.

Kairi and Mr. Yamada stood in the kitchen. Since she was pregnant, her sensitivity was taking over. She couldn't handle this. Sora's mother may know something. Mr. Yamada ended up leaving with his wife. Sora just stayed in the kitchen with Kairi and hugged her tightly.

"Don't let her get to you... no matter what she says, I will never leave you..."

A tear rolled down Kairi's cheek. "T-Thank you..."

If he knew the truth, would he feel the same...?

Sora wiped her tear from her cheek. His smile always gave her goosebumps. "I'm going to take you out tonight."

"...Where?"

"It's a secret." He teased and went off into the other room.

o.o.o

Axel invited Roxas over to the place he was staying. With nothing better to do, Roxas went.

He didn't realize there would be a million other people there too...

Demyx, Axel's friend, lived in a two story house close to the beach. According to him, every day was a party. There was toilet paper all over his lawn from the New Years Party the night before. There was a guy sleeping in a tree and another one passed out by the bushes.

"Hey, man!" Axel greeted him at the door. "How was your new year?"

"Horrible." Roxas went inside.

Demyx was spread out on the couch watching TV. Larxene was in the recliner chair. There were a few other people over, including Xion and Zexion.

"When did they get here? I thought they left the day after Christmas..." Roxas said aloud. Axel just shrugged his shoulders and joined Larxene and the others.

"I come here like ten times a month." Xion clarified. She stood on her feet and walked over to him. "We need to talk."

Xion led Roxas to a spare room in the house and closed the door.

"What's... going on?" He asked.

"Look, what I said to you on Christmas, I'm sorry. I'm just tired of seeing you get hurt."

"So you add to it?"

"Yeah, but the truth is better than whatever delusions are stuck in your head. Also..." Xion blushed and moved closer to him, pinning him against the door. 

"What are you... doing?" Roxas tried stepping to the side, but Xion didn't let him. She planted her lips on his. Roxas couldn't move.

"I've wanted this for a long time..." Xion went back in for another kiss. Roxas had no idea what to do. "I bet _she_ couldn't make you feel like _this_."

Xion had _never_ hinted any feelings towards Roxas—or at least he didn't think she did. He was always way too distracted by Kairi. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it off of him.

"Xion..." Roxas wasn't attracted to her, but the fact of the matter was... he had not gotten laid in quite a while. Plus, it wasn't like he would have Kairi back any time soon. He locked the door and pushed Xion onto the bed. She took the lead and gave him all that she had to offer.

_'I don't even care anymore...'_

o.o.o 

Twenty minutes later, they emerged from the bedroom only to be "wooed" at. Xion cleared her throat and gestured to Zexion that she wanted to leave. 

And that was that.

Axel ran up to Roxas. "So... you tapped that? Nice!"

"Whatever." Roxas said, taking a seat near Demyx. Demyx had some headphones on and wasn't listening. What Roxas did with Xion obviously meant nothing to him and he could care less of what it meant to her. He felt like he was back to his old ways.

He was going nowhere, and fast.

o.o.o

Sora told Kairi that they were going somewhere fancy, so Kairi found the nicest thing in her closet. It was a knee-length red, fitted dress with a heart shaped neckline. She also wore a black cardigan so that she didn't feel too over-exposed. Sora came out dressed in suit and tie.

"You are gorgeous..."

"Thanks..." Kairi blushed. Sora looked nice as well, but she was too shy to say it.

"I just need to get something," Sora said as Kairi left the bedroom. He quickly took the ring box out of the closet and hid it in his pocket.

Tonight was the night. He was going to do it.

Sora just figured that all of his suspicions were mere misinterpretations. Kairi was the one for him. He didn't want anyone else nor did he want to believe she wanted anyone other than him. Tonight he would stand in front of her and say those four words. He felt pressured because it had to be done just right, and he hadn't really come up with a plan. All he knew was he had to do this.

"Ready to go?" Kairi asked him. He nodded and locked their apartment door. Taking her hand in his, they went down the stairs. Sora couldn't say anything. He was way too nervous.

_'I can do this...'_

o.o.o

Roxas decided to stay at Demyx's house for the time being. He used the same spare bedroom that he and Xion shared earlier that day. Axel came into the room out of boredom and sat in the chair near the desk.

"How has Sora been? Is he still dating that girl?"

Roxas sat upright and glared at him. "Why are you asking?"

Axel shrugged. "I'm just curious."

"Go away. I'm going to sleep."

Why must _everyone_ remind him of Sora and Kairi?

o.o.o

Sora took Kairi to an expensive restaurant. They found a private booth near the back. She felt kind of weird. Why was Sora acting like this?

Ever since she told Roxas off, she started feeling better about her relationship with Sora. So she got distracted for a little bit... if Kairi could just forget it ever happened, it would be okay, right? That was complicated, however with the baby growing inside of her. She was getting closer to the two month mark. How was she going to convince Sora that it was his? Should she say he was drunk? He may believe that...

After they were done eating, Sora moved over to her side and cuddled with her.

"Let's take pictures together." He held out his phone and snapped a few. His nerves were setting in once again. When was he going to make his move? Now? Later? How would he do it? Damn, he really should have thought about this more.

"Kairi... could you take some from your angle?" He handed her the phone as he reached into his pocket.

"Smile!" Kairi held the phone above their heads and took the picture. Sora removed the box from his pocket and hid it behind him. As soon as Kairi went to take the next picture, he held it out to her. Kairi didn't notice until she checked the picture.

"Sora, what are you-" Her eyes averted down to the black box. She dropped his phone onto the floor and gasped.

It was now or never.

Sora opened the box and said, "Will you... marry me?"

o.o.o

**A/N:** Three more chapters to go! I know this chapter was shorter, but I promise,  
shit's about to hit the fan. You have been warned.

I hope everyone has/is having a wonderful Christmas!

Don't forget to write a review or just comment!

Also, my Sora x Namine story is out. Go read it!

:) 


	18. I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

**Just Missed The Train**

Chapter Eighteen

o.o.o

Namine called her over later on because she had heard about the engagement and she wanted to confirm it for herself.

"Are you CRAZY?!" Namine flipped out.

"Nami! I didn't know what to do! He was so sweet... and I love him... and..." Kairi pleaded.

"AND YOU NEED TO TELL HIM THE TRUTH!"

"I _can't_ tell him! You don't understand!"

"So you're just going to let him continue to love you... blindly, might I add..." Namine couldn't wrap her head around it. "I can't believe you said yes, especially when you have a baby on the way because of another guy!"

Kairi just sobbed.

"And do you know how much WORSE you're making it?" Namine stormed into the kitchen and began washing dishes to calm herself down. Kairi knew that she was right, but she also felt like she couldn't go back now. "Kairi, I'm your best friend, and I love you, but you really need to reconsider. This is so ridiculous..."

"I'm sorry..." Kairi wasn't sure why she was apologizing. "I will tell him... someday..."

"SOMEDAY IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

It was amazing how much anger this petite blonde girl had in her. Even Kairi was afraid when Namine was mad. Of course, she knew that her friend had good intentions, but that didn't make it any less scary.  
"I'm sorry, Kairi, but I cannot support you like this. Sora doesn't deserve to be lied to."

"I know..." Kairi sighed. "I just... don't want to lose him..."

"Sora loves you, but I don't know what he will do. If it was just a one night stand kind of thing, he may consider forgiving you... but you took things to an entirely different level..."

"I'll... figure something out..."

o.o.o

Riku had been making preparations for Sora's birthday party for a few days. He was able to reserve a special room at his host club that would be big enough for at least twenty people. It had a stage, huge projection screen, a karaoke machine, access to the main bar as well as a dance floor, some tables and even a disco ball. Wakka and Tidus were helping him set up. The birthday party was tonight.

"All of the invitations were sent out?" Riku checked with Tidus. He nodded.

"The caterers are confirmed?" Wakka gave him a thumbs up.

My lap top along with the jump drive is over there..." Riku mumbled to himself. "Well, anyway we don't need to do anything too flashy. Sora will be pleased with this." He looked around the room. "Yeah, this should do it. Well, let's meet back here at seven. The party starts at eight."

"Riku, isn't Namine coming?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Isn't she going to find out about your profession?"

"I'm prepared." Riku grinned and turned out the lights.

o.o.o

Sora and Kairi were playing Mario Kart in the TV room. Kairi was winning and this was bothering him.

"I'll catch up! Haha! See? Just shot off the blue shell! Take _that_!"

"Not if I can help it!" Kairi was so close to the finish line. She pressed the buttons even harder, not that it would help. All of a sudden, she began cramping really badly and almost dropped the controller. One of the other players passed her and went over the finish line. Her rank was dropping quickly.

4th... 5th... 7th...

Sora had passed her by now, but he didn't notice that she was in pain. Kairi struggled to get her character, Yoshi, back to a decent place, but by now it was impossible. Sora got 5th place and sighed.

"Aww, now we have to do the level again..." He looked over at Kairi, who was clutching her stomach. "Kairi, what's the matter?"

"Oh... it's nothing. Just having... cramps."

"Aww, want me to rub it and make it feel better?"

"No way." Kairi smiled a little and finished the level in last place. "Damn. I could have won..."

"That's okay." Sora put down the controller. "Thanks for playing with me, though. It was... really nice..." His face reddened.

"Today is your day, Sora. We can do whatever you want."

"_Anything_?" A playful expression appeared on his face. He inched closer to her, causing her to fall back onto the couch. Sora got on top of her and kissed her.

"Sora...!"

He began kissing her stomach. "Does it hurt here?" Kissed another spot. "Here? What about here?"

"Sora, that tickles..." Kairi giggled. He lifted up and sat next to her. The fact that Sora didn't know that he was really kissing where a baby was... was kind of cute. If it was _his_ baby, this would have been perfect to her.

Kairi had not even thought about Roxas for the past two weeks. She had already stored that mistake in the very back of her mind. She wanted to move forward. She wanted to forget that it ever happened. She was _engaged_ to Sora. He was the one that she loved. What she did with Roxas would never ever be spoken of again.

_Hopefully_...

But... when this child is born... she will have to look into its eyes and _remember_, Sora is _not_ the father.

And if she were to see Roxas again, which was very likely to happen tonight, she would have to just deal with it.

Kairi was not looking forward to that...

o.o.o

Mrs. Yamada saw Riku and the others coming out of the host club. Now was her chance. She sneaked past them and was miraculously able to get inside just before they closed it. The host club would not open until later. She went to the back room where they were going to have the party and opened the unlocked door. Riku's lap top was sitting there on the table.

"Time to do some editing..."

o.o.o

It was finally time for the party to start. Kairi and Sora were almost late, but they made it just in time. Riku, Wakka and Tidus were already there, along with Namine, Tifa, a girl named Yuna and another guy named Cloud. Roxas was sitting in the corner and keeping to himself.

"Riku, of all places, why _here_?" Namine questioned.

"Heh... well, you know..."

"And why do all of the workers here seem to know you?" Namine crossed her arms.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Tifa appeared. "Riku works here!"

"He... WHAT?" Namine blinked a few times.

"Hahaha!" Riku tried laughing it off. "She's crazy!"

"YOU'RE A HOST?!" Namine slapped him.

"Technically... yes... but trust me! I have a great reason!"

"Tch..." Namine was about to walk away when Kairi and Sora entered the room.

"Sora! Happy Birthday, man!" Riku exclaimed.

"Eh..." Sora rubbed the back of his head. He was really surprised that Riku did this for him.

Kairi noticed Roxas in the background and quickly looked away. All she had to do was get through the night without any trouble. Riku gave Sora a 'tour' of the room while Kairi and Namine just stood there. She could tell that Namine was uncomfortable for various reasons. Kairi really didn't have anything to say either.

"We should sing karaoke, ya? Riku! Serve up the drinks!" Wakka called out.

"I'm not working! Go ask the bartender!" Riku scoffed.

Tidus and Yuna sat near Roxas who was just staring off into space. He had no idea why he came here. Maybe it was because this was his only guaranteed way to see her? There was no way he could just forget her like that. As angry as it made him to see her with Sora, he was lucky he even got to see her at all. The worst part was he felt like his little _affair_ with Kairi was over, yet he couldn't say or do anything about it. She called the shots—not just now but she always did. It was always about what Kairi wanted. Roxas just went along with all of it... and now he was back to being alone.

How long was he going to keep putting up with this?

Sora was amazed with the work that Riku had done just to give him a birthday party. He almost felt obliged to do this for Riku's birthday, or at least something of equal value, but overall, he was impressed.

"Hey, Roxas." Sora smiled at him. "Tidus... uhh..."

Tidus introduced Yuna to him. She bowed politely and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Sora! Sora!" Tifa grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the table. "I got you a present!"

"Oh! Speaking of that," Riku said loudly, "If anyone has a present for Sora, put it over here!"

Sora kindly separated himself from the hyper girl. She had already started drinking and he knew what that did to her. He didn't want to be around her when that happened.

Unfortunately, Cloud was her victim of choice this time. She sat super close to him and just laughed about nothing, making him feel extremely uncomfortable. Riku had to cut in and sit between them, only to get clobbered by the tipsy Tifa. Namine fumed across the room out of jealousy, but there really wasn't anything she could do. Riku could handle it, anyway.

The party was going particularly well. Kairi stayed close to Sora. He didn't mind, of course. She caught glares from Roxas here and there, but she was very good about turning the other cheek. Tifa was still bothering Cloud, who was now ready to rip his hair out.

"Damn it! I'm married!" Cloud finally moved to the other side of the room.

"Aww! Don't leave! Why is everyone else in a relationship but me?!"

Wakka sat next to her. "I'll comfort you, baby."

"Eww!" Tifa wobbled her way to the door. Sora and the others just laughed.

"So... when do you want to eat your cake?" Namine asked Sora.

"Uhm..." Sora pondered for a moment, "...any time is fine, really."

Riku nudged Namine. "Not until after the... you know..." He hinted over to the lap top.

"Oh, right!" Namine laughed. "Don't worry, Sora. We apparently have this entire night planned out."

"It's nice being around everyone like this." Sora commented.

o.o.o

"Alright, gather around!" Riku situated himself in front of his lap top. The jump drive was already in the slot. "To celebrate Sora's birthday, as well as his and Kairi's engagement, I made a slide show of as many pictures that I could find that were taken since they met! Prepare yourselves, fluffy-ness is a given!"

_'Engagement?!'_ Roxas cringed.

"Riku, you really didn't have to..." Sora said sheepishly. "Actually... all of this is so nice of you..."

"I know that I didn't have to, but I did anyway."

"I helped." Namine butted in.

Roxas glared at Kairi from across the room. He finally recognized the ring on her finger. Angered, he wanted to leave. The slide show started. The last thing he wanted to see were pictures of them. The slide show started off with middle school pictures and seemed to go in a time line. There were group pictures of Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Riku and Namine here and there. Kairi almost couldn't believe how long ago it was. Sora had definitely grown up since then—they all had. He used to be immature and clueless, now he was just mature and somewhat clueless... but in Kairi's mind, that wasn't a good thing.

"Hey! I remember that!" Sora pointed out. "Riku, you really kept all of these?"

"Most of them are mine. Riku never would have been able to organize all of this." Namine said. As she watched the slide show, she started feeling bad. She didn't like making it after she found out about Kairi and Roxas' affair.

Speaking of Roxas, he couldn't stand this. Annoyed, he stood up.

Just as he was heading towards the exit, Roxas heard gasps and the room became silent.

"Hey! This isn't part of my slide show!" Riku complained. "What is _this_...?" He squinted his eyes. "Is that... _Roxas_?"

"Huh?" Roxas turned around.

Sure enough, it was a picture of him and Kairi... kissing.

Kairi was too much in shock to move. It went to the next picture, where everyone could clearly see Kairi walking away from Roxas and smiling. He was waving to her.

Namine ran over to the computer and frantically tried to turn it off.

"Wait... a minute...!" Sora couldn't take his eyes off of the projection screen. Namine took a few steps back and just watched in horror. "I... want to know... whaaat..." He drifted off as the pictures changed, one after another. Roxas holding her from behind, kissing her neck, holding her hand... it was all coming to light. Kairi started to cry hysterically, covering her face with her hands. Sora was just... quiet...

"Isn't that... Kairi... with... that dude?" Tifa pointed straight to Roxas and stumbled to get to her feet. "Hey! That's not... who... she's... with!"

"Kairi," Sora managed to say, not taking his eyes off of the pictures, "...what... is this... about?"

Roxas stepped forward as if he was going to say something, but nothing came out.

All Kairi could do was cry.

o.o.o

**A/N:** Uh oh...

How would YOU handle it?

Also, I may add one more chapter.

**Review** and have a nice day! 


	19. That Was Quite a Show

**Just Missed The Train**

Chapter Nineteen

o.o.o

_And the award for the best liar goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech now_

o.o.o

Sora could not believe what he was seeing.

"It's... not... true..." Kairi was panting and could barely get her words out. She was devastated beyond repair. All of the shame that she was _supposed_ to feel... all of the guilt... the lies... everything... was all hitting her at once as Sora just stared at the screen where her pictures flashed.

Roxas was also rendered speechless.

Kairi's selfies popped up, and everyone but Sora and Roxas turned their heads. Kairi's cries became even louder. There were screen shots of their text conversations, call logs and even pictures from street cameras. Sora slowly got to his feet and just moved closer to the screen—one step at a time. He ignored Kairi's incessant pleas to stop this. It was like he was in a trance.

But Roxas could hear and _see_ Kairi's distress. That was it. He forced his way over to the lap top and shut it, causing the slide show to disappear and the room to be filled with the blue light that came up. Nobody said anything.

"How do you like _that_, Sora? Huh?" Roxas said. "Yeah... what you're seeing, it all happened. It's true. Kairi and I had an affair because _you_ weren't giving her the attention she needed!"

"Why you little—!" Riku almost charged at Roxas, but Namine blocked him. Sora stood there in silence.

"S-Sora... please..." Kairi had fallen to the floor. Her mascara was all over her face and she looked terrible. "Sor-"

Sora took a deep breath and turned around. Nobody knew what he was going to do or say. He was feeling so many things at the moment—anger, betrayal, pain... and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

"This is... all your fault... Sora..." Roxas said. Even he was intimidated by how quiet Sora was being.

"It's _not his fault!_" Kairi screamed. Her cramps were coming back and the pain was excruciating. But there was no way it compared to how Sora was feeling.

Sora stalled for a while. His expression was blank. How could this have happened? Was he just in a horrible nightmare that he would wake up from later? He mentally slapped himself. He was still here. This was real. The pictures were real. Kairi was really crying her eyes out in front of him.

"...How... long... has this..." Sora gulped as he tried to finish his sentence, "...been... going on...?"

"It started over a month ago. You were gone too much and Kairi felt lonely." Roxas told him. Kairi shot a glare at Roxas.

"...I... see. I guess... it doesn't matter how _long_..." Sora locked his gaze on Kairi, who was still sobbing on the floor. "Is... this true? Were you _really that lonely?_"

Kairi couldn't answer him. Sora stared at her ring for a while, then back at her.

"We had sex so many times..." Roxas now sounded as if he was bragging. "I made her happy. I was the one who was there for her!"

"Roxas!" Namine yelled from Riku's side, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"If that's the case..." Sora began walking towards him. He put his hand on Roxas' shoulder and gave him a fake smile, confusing the hell out of everyone. "Fine. You won." He glanced over at Kairi one more time and then took a few steps past Roxas, only to stop again.

"Oh yeah..." Sora and Roxas faced each other, "...one more thing."

Before Roxas was able to respond, he was hit so hard in his face that he flew back and rammed into the edge of the table, causing it to move and a few chairs to fall over. Namine screamed and Kairi's eyes were so watery she could barely make out what was happening. Sora shook his hand off.

"Damn, guess I had more strength than I thought." Sora shrugged and headed towards the door. Pissed, Roxas removed himself from the debris and tackled Sora to the ground. Roxas' one moment of hesitation caused him to be flipped onto his back, where Sora had the advantage. Sora held Roxas down and lifted his fist in the air as if he was going to punch him again. His arm shook above him as he held back his tears. He really just wanted to choke Roxas, but he knew that it took two to commit such an atrocity. Riku and Wakka forcefully pulled them off of each other and held them back. Roxas fought to break out of Wakka's grip, but he wasn't strong enough. Riku let Sora go. Sora brushed himself off and went back to the door.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted in sheer panic. It was happening. He was leaving her...

Suddenly, Kairi's screams got louder and more excessive. She clutched her stomach and fell onto her side. This was a pain she had never felt in her life. Namine rushed over to her.

"Kairi! Kairi, what's the matter?!" Namine shrieked. Sora was frozen in place. Namine turned her over. "Oh my God, Kairi... you're _bleeding_!"

"Bleeding?" Riku repeated. Everything was crazy to him. He had no idea what was going on anymore.

"She needs to go to the hospital!" Namine panicked. She knew exactly what was happening. "We MUST get her to the hospital! NOW!"

Roxas picked himself up and tried to go towards Kairi, but just as he did so, Sora shoved him back down and ran to Kairi's side. He lifted her onto his back and rushed towards the door.

"Riku, get some towels!" Namine demanded as she followed Sora to his car. "This is bad... this is _really_ bad..."

Kairi was losing a lot of blood. She could feel her body getting weaker and weaker. Sora tried his best to support her and keep her from falling off of him. Why was he doing this? He didn't know. He had just found out that Kairi had been lying to him for over a month, and who knew if there were more incidents. They finally got to his car. Namine hurried and opened the door to the back seat and Sora carefully laid her out inside. Namine then got into the front seat, not caring whether Sora refused or not.

"Hurry!" Namine yelled. She knew he was mad, sad and whatever other emotions he was having made him stall a bit. She couldn't blame him, but there was also a more dire matter at hand.

Sora sped down the road. He was no way in his right mind. Kairi struggled to deal with the pain in her abdomen. Her temperature rose and she really felt like she was going to pass out.

o.o.o

"You're a real idiot, ya know?" Wakka said to Roxas as he picked up the chairs and straightened the table.

Riku got Namine's purse and ran out the door. Seeing this prompted Roxas to do the same, leaving the others to clean up the mess.

"I knew these people were crazy..." Cloud also left.

o.o.o

As soon as they made it to the hospital, Namine saw that Sora was not getting out of the car, so she took matters in her own hands. Kairi was still conscious, but had since bled all over the towels underneath her. She could barely keep her eyes open. Sora glanced at her through the rear view mirror. Of course he was worried about her, but right now he could not bring himself to help her anymore. Namine and two nurses came back with a stretcher. Sora never left the car.

He watched them hurry her inside through the corner of his eye. What in the world just happened?

He was having trouble processing everything, even though he pretty much knew. His denial was still determined to make its presence. Where did the pictures even come from? Was Kairi ever going to tell him about this? Why was she bleeding? So many questions were racing through his head. He felt like screaming. Sora's tears were itching to come out again. He was never one to cry, but this could be just enough to make him do so. His arm covered his eyes as his tears began rolling down his face. He was tricked. He was betrayed... by the one person that he thought truly loved him. Should he call off the engagement? Should he just leave her? He didn't have the will, but he couldn't imagine what things would be like now. Would he ever be able to trust her again?

It wasn't likely... and now he felt like twelve years of his life were wasted.

o.o.o

Riku arrived at the hospital. He saw Sora's parked car in front of the hospital and noticed that Sora was still inside. He rushed over to him and knocked frantically on the window. Sora didn't even move.

"Sora!" Riku tried opening the door, but it was locked. A few seconds later, Sora's arm moved away from his face and Riku could see how miserable he was. Sora took off his seat belt and went for the door handle. Riku stepped back and let Sora out of the car. Sora stumbled on his feet, but used the car as support.

Riku didn't even bother asking how he was. He hated stupid questions. "I'm so sorry, man."

Sora just shrugged and stared at the ground. Riku had never seen him like this before. He leaned against the car next to him and they just stood there in silence.

o.o.o

Namine stayed by Kairi's side as the nurses tried to come up with a reason for her visit, but she pretty much already knew. Kairi lay there with her eyes shut. Namine took some tissues and wiped the makeup off of her face. Although she did not like what Kairi had done at all, she was still her friend.

A nurse appeared at the door. She had seen that Kairi was wearing a ring. "Is her husband around?"

"Husband?" Namine asked, "Oh... well... he's outside..."

o.o.o

Roxas finally made it to the hospital entrance. He saw the nurse coming out and walking somewhere. Just as he was about to go and ask her where Kairi was, he noticed that she was heading towards Sora and Riku. Roxas rushed over to them, not caring how Sora and Riku would react.

Sora managed to take a few steps towards the nurse. Roxas appeared next to him. The nurse, somewhat confused, examined her papers one more time. "Which one of you is the husband of... Kairi?"

"You mean, former fiance?" Riku said from the car.

Roxas lowered his head. Sora glanced up at the nurse.

"Is it you?" She asked Sora. He didn't know how to respond at the moment. The nurse just assumed that it was him.

"Is Kairi okay?!" Roxas asked nervously.

"Well," the nurse cleared her throat, "...she _will be_ okay. However..."

Sora said nothing.

"However," the nurse continued, "...unfortunately, the baby did not make it."

All three men's eyes shot wide. This baffled the nurse.

"Baby?!" Sora shouted.

The nurse blinked a few times. "Y-You... didn't know that she was pregnant?"

"It's definitely news to me..." Roxas answered without realizing it. Riku glared at him.

"Umm... okay... she was almost two months pregnant. Kairi is on the 2nd floor. She needs some rest. Keep in mind that physically, everything will be fine. Mentally, it could really hurt her depending on the connection she had with the fetus."

Everything had just gotten worse for Sora. He wasn't even listening to the nurse anymore. He rushed past her and to the 2nd floor. Roxas chased after him, but Riku grabbed him and held him back.

"You little shit... you got her _pregnant_ too?!" Riku wanted to beat him to the ground.

"I didn't know!" Roxas said, "...Let go of me!"

But Riku didn't let him.

o.o.o

Sora finally got to the room Kairi was in. He stood at the door and tried to catch his breath. Just before he reached for the handle, he heard footsteps coming towards him. It was his mother.

"Surprise, surprise, my son. Kairi was a whore all along. It's about time you realized this."

Was his mother the one that took the pictures?

"Sticking around here will not do you any good." She told him. "If you want, you can move back home with us."

"Leave me alone." Sora mustered. He then went into the room without even bothering to listen to what she had to say. He hated that she was right. He hated it.

Namine saw Sora at the doorway and stood up with an anxious look on her face. She didn't really expect him to come up here after everything that has happened. She left the room and gave them their privacy.

Sora stood over her bed. Kairi had been cleaned up and was just resting.

"So... you were pregnant, eh?" Sora said in a zombie-like state. "Heh... looks like I was one of the last to know."

He sat down in the chair next to the bed, not taking his eyes away from her. Sora went to touch her hand, but stopped. "You could have just told me that you were bored with me. You could have just said something..."

Sora was so close to her, yet he felt as if he was miles away.

"I'm so... angry... but..." he drifted off and just watched her sleep. He couldn't touch her. He couldn't do anything but just sit there. It was a lost cause.

Sora knew that he would never be able to trust her again. He knew that this was the end.

Sora got up and sighed heavily. "Have a nice life..."

Sora took one last look at her and left.

o.o.o

Roxas, Riku and Namine were in the waiting room when Sora appeared. His mother was nowhere in sight. He walked with his head down and his hands in his pockets.

"Sora..." Riku said, but Sora didn't notice.

Roxas couldn't even get up. Was that the reason why Kairi left him? Because she was pregnant and felt so guilty from it?

"Sora, where are you going?" Riku had a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, me?" Sora stopped for a moment. "I think I'll leave early for work tonight. I'm going to go pack."

Roxas was quiet.

"Do you want some help?" Riku asked.

Sora managed to smile, but they could clearly see the sadness in his eyes. "I'll... be alright." He paused. "Besides, Kairi needs you guys."

"I don't want anything to do with her!" Riku declared. Namine shushed him.

Sora left the hospital and went back to the apartment.

o.o.o

**A/N:** Only two chapters left! If there is anything that I need to clear up from the story, please let me know in a review and I'll either get back to you or it will be resolved sometime within the last two chapters!


	20. Just Missed The Train

o.o.o****

Just Missed The Train

Chapter Twenty

o.o.o

_So go on and sleep darlin'  
Why don't you pretend we were just a dream?  
It's cool, baby, it doesn't matter anyway  
Well I'm so sorry, we got to the station a little too late  
Such a shame,  
Just missed the train  
_  
o.o.o

Namine and Roxas stayed in Kairi's room while Riku stayed outside, refusing to come in. She had the television on the news so that the silence wouldn't be completely awkward. Namine couldn't stay much longer anyway. They had left Ken with the babysitter. Nobody was sure exactly how long Kairi would be asleep, but after the events of that night, Namine at least understood. Being a parent herself, no matter what the situation, losing a child was completely heartbreaking to her.

Riku poked his head inside. "We need to go." He glared at Roxas, who in turn just ignored him. Namine followed him out.

As they were walking down the hallway, Riku asked, "So you knew about this?"

"Y-yes. But... that doesn't mean that I agreed with it... I was just being there for my friend. Trust me, I wanted her to tell him..."

"You should have told him yourself. If you really couldn't, I would have." Riku rolled his eyes. "This is just..."

Although Riku was Kairi's friend, he was also one of Sora's best friends. He automatically put Sora before her. Her deceit was a shock to him. He always thought that if any relationship would survive, it would be his.

o.o.o

Sora sat in the parking lot garage. He had shut his feelings down by this point and was going into numb mode. He had not been like this in a very long time.

Stepping into his apartment, he didn't bother taking off his shoes and walked to the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and looked over at the bed. It was tainted. He couldn't go near it. Some of Kairi's clothes were on the floor. He didn't want to touch them. He was disgusted at the sight of it.

Sora sat cross-legged on the floor and grabbed his suitcase. Was he really going to leave for good? Was this the last time he would ever come back to this apartment?

He and Kairi shared so many memories here—and over the years. Throwing all of that away in nearly an instant was unimaginable. How was it possible? How could Sora just _move on_?

He couldn't. 

Sora's back touched the wall as he covered his face and cried once again. How could Kairi do this to him? How could _Roxas_ do this? There was a baby on the way?!

"What... did... I do wrong...?" He sobbed. "Why is... this... happening?!"

He wanted to forgive her. He really did.

But that just wasn't going to happen any time soon. He gave everything to Kairi. Kairi was his life.

Those thoughts were coming up again. If he were to leave here, would she even miss him? Would she go back to Roxas? Questions he didn't know the answers to were burning through his mind like wildfire. Was it because he couldn't have sex with her? That was probably the most horrid one of all... he truly thought that Kairi loved him and would wait for him no matter what. He was certain that they were in this together... forever...

But that was obviously not the case...

o.o.o

Roxas paced back and forth in the hospital room. Nurses came by to check on her every now and then. One even inquired about Sora's whereabouts and made him uncomfortable.

_'She was pregnant...'_ Roxas could not get this out of his mind. Would it have been his baby?

Starting a family with Kairi... it was his dream...

...but not this way.

He had gone from love, to addiction, to near obsession, to anger and then back to love. It was a never-ending cycle that he has gone through with her for years. Only now it was intensified to the max and he could hardly control himself. Seeing Kairi in pain and knowing that he was part of the cause was the worst. He didn't mean for things to end up like this. All he wanted was to show Kairi how much she meant to him...

But he failed at doing so. She still loved Sora.

Logically, he knew that Kairi could not just leave her boyfriend of eleven years. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he truly felt like he had a chance. He went back and forth so many times with Kairi over the past month and a half that it nearly drove him insane. In result, he still loved her but could not do anything about it. Being the _guy on the side_ would never satisfy him.

He heard sounds coming from Kairi's direction. She turned onto her side, then back onto her back again. She was waking up.

Roxas prepared himself for possible outbursts and cursing and just patiently waited. Kairi's eyes opened and she groggily stared at the ceiling. She felt strange. She wasn't sure why she was here in the hospital at first.

"...Sora...?"

No. Sora wasn't there.

In a panic, Kairi shot up, only to be met with horrible cramping and a concerned look from none other than Roxas. The cramps prevented her from going any further and she just fell back onto the bed.

"Kairi!" Roxas grabbed her hand, but she pulled away.

"Where... is... Sora...?" her voice was weak. Roxas didn't answer, so she screamed. "WHERE IS HE?!"  
Kairi desperately tried to get out of the bed. Her IV cord that was giving her fluids was flying all over the place. Roxas pinned her down carefully but firmly and begged her to stop moving. She was already in pain; she didn't need to add to it. Nurses heard the commotion and hurried into the room and helped Roxas restrain her. Kairi screamed and cried but to no avail. The nurse gave her some pain medicine, which in turn made her really drowsy. Once they felt that she had calmed down, they left.

Roxas just watched her.

"Sora... I... need... Sora..." Kairi sniffled. "Where is... my phone...?" Kairi reached around for it. Roxas wanted to stop her, but something held him back. If Kairi was going to feel any better, calling Sora would be the thing to do. He had to let her get through this if he ever wanted another cha-

Then he realized—he was the most selfish one of all...

Kairi pressed her speed dial and hoped that Sora would answer.

o.o.o

Sora heard his phone ringing in his pocket. He was still sitting on the floor, but his crying had stopped and he was silent again.

_'Kairi...'_

What would happen if he answered the phone? What good would come of it?

_'I... can't do this...'_

The call went to voice mail. A few moments later, it rang again... and again.

Sora shut off his phone. He couldn't deal with this... not now...

He stumbled to his feet. He didn't even care if he didn't pack everything, he just wanted to get out of here. When he got to the door, he looked at his key chain. He took the house key off and threw it on the floor.

"...Goodbye... Kairi..." 

o.o.o

Roxas had to restrain Kairi once again.

"Kairi, STOP! You _can't _leave this room now!" He had gotten on top of her to hold her down. Kairi had a lot of strength for someone that had just lost her baby. Speaking of that... Roxas wondered, did she even know...?

"Get off of me! I need to see Sora!" Kairi struggled underneath him, but he refused to let her go.

"I want to explain everything to him! You have to let me..."

Roxas kissed her. Her movements stopped and she just lay there. Roxas could feel tears coming on, but he didn't stop. Kairi's eyes closed and she finally turned her head.

"I-I'm... sorry..." Roxas felt terrible. He made sure that she wouldn't make any sudden motions and slowly got off of her. He really needed to stop resorting to a kiss whenever anything went wrong...

"I..." Kairi's tears rolled down her face, "...I... _hate_..."

Oh no. She was going to say it. She hated him.

Kairi looked over at him with her grief-strickened eyes, then turned away once again. "I... _hate_... what you do... to me..."

"What... does that mean...?"

Kairi touched her stomach. "I... have to live... every day... knowing that..."

_'She really doesn't know...'_ Roxas thought. How was he going to tell her...?

"Kairi..." Roxas really didn't want to be the one to say it, "Do you know why you're here...?"

Kairi had not even thought about it. She was so focused on Sora that she had forgotten that she even fainted in the first place. As soon as everything registered in her head, she gasped. "W-What happened to me?!"

"Uh..." Roxas couldn't bring himself to say it. That child was also a part of him. It was too depressing.

A nurse poked her head in the room and noticed that Kairi was awake and significantly more calm than before, even though she was starting to panic once again. Roxas moved out of the way so that the nurse could check vital signs, but Kairi's anxious-ness was building up and she couldn't relax.

"Nurse... why am I here? What happened?"

The nurse blinked a few times then responded accordingly. "Oh, I guess we didn't tell you yet..." She looked over at Roxas as if she wanted him to leave the room, but he didn't listen, so she lowered her tone and said, "...I'm very sorry to tell you... but... you had a miscarriage..."

"WHAT?!"

"Please, you must calm down!" The nurse pleaded. Kairi buried her face in her hands.

o.o.o

Sora arrived at the station, his suitcase in hand. He lifelessly walked up to the ticket counter.

"One... ticket to... Twilight..." He couldn't even finish his sentence. The lady behind the counter gave him a confused look.

"I'm sorry, Sir... the last train for Twilight Town left a few minutes ago. If you really need to go tonight, however, you can take the detour through Traverse Town. They run a train there every hour."

"Okay." Sora handed her money, not even bothering to count it. The lady reluctantly gave him his ticket.

Sora went over to the waiting area. There were only about fifteen other people there. The train had already arrived, but it seemed like it was being worked on or something. Sora didn't care. He just wanted to leave.

Destiny Islands was his home, but now it felt more like a prison.

"Alright! So sorry for the wait, but we had to fix a few kinks. The train is ready for boarding. Please make your way over here." The conductor called out. "Hand me your tickets and we should get going in a few minutes."

Someone nudged Sora. He saw that everyone was getting on the train, so after a few moments of stalling, he lifted himself up with all of his might and walked over to the conductor. The conductor checked his ticket and let him on board. He took a seat in the middle and just leaned his head against the window. He didn't even bother putting his luggage above him.

o.o.o

The hospital room was quiet, besides the sound of the news in the background. Kairi seemed like she was all cried-out and was just staring hopelessly at the TV, probably not even listening. Roxas couldn't do anything more than what he had already done.

Not only did Sora leave her, but she lost the baby too.

Was this what she deserved?

Was this her punishment?

Roxas leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and just counted the tiles on the floor. Could he really stay by Kairi's side through anything?

He didn't know...

o.o.o

Riku and Namine had picked up Ken and were driving home. They were just listening to the radio while Ken was asleep in the back seat. The song that was playing ended and there was a news broadcast.

_"This just in... horrible tragedy... a train heading out to Traverse Town tonight crashed and exploded just a few minutes ago... all of the passengers on board were killed. We are trying to get the list of names now... of those that were riding the train..."_

"That is terrible..." Namine said. "How sad..."

"Yeah, change it." Riku reached for the nob, but Namine stopped him.

_"We have the passengers list now... there weren't very many, but no matter what, whenever these things happen... well, let me read the names here in alphabetical order."_

"Do we have to listen to this?" Riku sighed.

"Riku, Sora left tonight, didn't he?"

Riku paused and nearly stopped the car. "Yeah, and he didn't say where he was going..." Riku parked on the side of the road and they listened intently to the guy reading the names off.

_"Gene Rotio... Samantha Uchida... and Sora Yamada."_

Namine curled up in her seat and just busted out crying. Riku didn't believe it.

_"I will repeat the names one more time. We are very sorry and our condolences go out to the loved ones of these individuals..."_

And sure enough, Sora's name was repeated at the very end.

o.o.o

**A/N:** Phew! One chapter to go... I work but maybe I have too much time on my hands?

If you noticed, there were a lot of song titles used for chapter titles. And yes, they were intentional! Has anyone heard the song, "Just missed the train?" I like Kelly's cover of it and that's where I got it from.  
(look it up on Youtube) Kairi, Roxas and Sora have their own meanings to the song... Sora's just so happened to be somewhat literal...

Anyway, let me know what you think! And trust me, if it feels fast, just remember, you can't always control fate.

Leave a **review**, and peace! 


	21. This I Promise You

**Just Missed The Train**

Chapter Twenty-one

o.o.o

Kairi's watery eyes stared at the television screen. She sniffled and rubbed them, but that only caused more tears. Nothing was right anymore.

The news broadcast had come on and it was talking about the train crash. Roxas also watched, but he didn't think anything of it until...

Pictures of those in the crash appeared.

Sora was in the very last picture.

Roxas wasn't sure how to feel. All he could do was stare with his mouth gaped open.

He heard a loud outcry from Kairi, but it didn't register at first.

Was Sora really...?

But by this time, Kairi had ripped the IV off of her hand and was rushing towards the door. Roxas snapped out of it and intercepted her just in time. Kairi was going crazy.

"LET ME GO! ROXAS, PLEASE! LET ME GO!" She screamed, kicked, punched and did everything she could possibly do. Roxas took it—it didn't physically hurt him. He held onto her tightly and just let her vent. He managed to lock the door behind him and was pushed up against it by a very unruly Kairi. He was impressed at the stamina this girl had. Her hand was bleeding from where the IV previously was and her mental state was borderline insane.

"You... are not... going anywhere..." Roxas tightened his grip on her. Kairi cried and begged but he didn't let her get away from him. Her medicine that was supposed to make her drowsy seemed to be nonexistent. Nurses banged on the door behind them, but Roxas refused to move. He had to calm Kairi down.

"HE'S DEAD! HE'S GONE! ROXAS, I HAVE TO-"

"There... is nothing... you can do..."

"Roxas...!"

Eventually, Kairi gave in and fell down. Roxas held her in his arms and just stayed on the floor with her. She was crying so hard that she could barely breathe.

Could Roxas really take on this responsibility?

Could he really stay by Kairi's side, even if she would never feel the same?

_'What am I thinking? Of course... I can...'_

Kairi had stopped fighting. She now seemed like a lifeless puppet; if she could cry anymore, she would. She buried her head in his chest. A little surprised, Roxas didn't let go of her.

His purpose was to take care of Kairi, and that was what he was going to do. He didn't have any other choice.

Roxas picked her up and carried her over to the bed. The amount of grief that this girl has succumbed to in the past few hours was heartbreaking to him. All he could do was lay down next to her and hold her tightly, which much to his surprise, she didn't refuse.

Kairi felt as if her life was over.

"R-Roxas..."

"Hm?"

She could barely speak. She choked on her words, "This... is... our... fault..."

Even though Roxas felt that she was right, he didn't want her to believe that. "Kairi, you listen to me..." He pushed her hair back and stared into her eyes, "This is _not_ our fault. It is very unfortunate, yes, but you can't-"

"N-NO! IT IS!" Kairi whined; Roxas immediately took her in. He rubbed her back and tried his best to comfort her.

"I'll... take care of you... I promise..."

o.o.o

Mr. and Mrs. Yamada were at home when they saw the news broadcast.

"Is that-" Mr. Yamada couldn't even finish his sentence as he shockingly watched the news.

Mrs. Yamada dropped the plates that she was holding and they shattered all over the floor.

"My... my... MY BABY!"

o.o.o

Namine and Riku brought Ken inside their apartment about an hour later. They couldn't get out of the car for the longest time after hearing the horrible news. Riku shut himself in the bathroom and slammed the door. Namine put Ken into his crib and just sobbed over him. She couldn't believe that this happened. Sora didn't deserve to die...

Then again, Sora didn't deserve a lot of things...

She could hear Riku weeping in the bathroom. The only other time she saw/heard him cry was when their child was born, but that was out of happiness.

Better yet, what was this doing to Kairi?

She knew that Kairi cared, but...

If she ended up with Roxas, that would be the worst...

o.o.o

The medicine finally kicked in again and Kairi fell asleep. Roxas slowly got out of the bed and stretched before taking a seat in the chair.

Sora was gone...

He never thought that this would affect him nearly as much as it already was. His hatred for Sora must not have been as strong since he was actually feeling regretful right now. Most of it was because of Kairi's suffering, but he knew that if they never started seeing each other, this never would have happened. Kairi could have been happy.

That's what Roxas wanted most anyway, right?

Kairi's happiness?

But what about his own?

That's where he went wrong.

He was so consumed in his "love" for Kairi that Sora ended up paying the ultimate price.

Roxas wasn't going to cry.

"Damn it..."

A single tear rolled down his cheek, and that was the end of it.

o.o.o

Mrs. Yamada made the preparations for her son's memorial. They couldn't have a traditional funeral since his body was never recovered. She was overwhelmed with sadness. She never meant for her son to die, she only wanted him to know the truth... she was partly blaming herself for putting the pictures on that computer.

"That girl had better not... come... to..." Mrs. Yamada tried clearing her throat, but she had been crying for over an hour. Mr. Yamada put his hand on her back but she pulled away.

He was obviously in pain as well, he just didn't show it.

The memorial was in two hours.

o.o.o

Kairi had to stay in the hospital because of her mental state. They were finally letting her leave today though, as long as she remained on close watch by Roxas. He agreed and helped Kairi walk down the hall.

Namine was coming in their direction at the same time. She was dressed in all black. She was sickened at the sight of them together, but tried to keep her composure.

"Kairi..." She wrapped her arms around her. Kairi couldn't do or say anything. "I'm... so sorry..."

"Why are you dressed up like that?" Roxas asked.

Namine really didn't want him to know, but she did come to invite Kairi to Sora's memorial service. She felt that she didn't have a choice and told them both anyway.

"It's... today...?" Roxas glanced over at Kairi.

"Yeah... his mother made-"

"I can't go..." Kairi finally said. Namine gave her an anxious look.

"Kairi... I understand that you don't want to be-"

"I CAN'T!" Kairi broke free from Roxas' grip and ran down the hall, but it was short lived. He caught up to her and embraced her from behind as she cried. As much as he didn't want her to go to the memorial service, Roxas actually thought that it may be good for her, despite whatever Mrs. Yamada would do if she did show up. He knew that them going together was impossible, since everyone there would know of their sins. But if Kairi was able to say one last good bye to him, it may help her somehow...

"Namine, please take her with you..." Roxas said.

"NO! I don't _want_ to!" Kairi screamed as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Kairi, you _need_ to!"

"Roxas," Namine started, "Let me... talk to her..."

o.o.o

Namine took Kairi outside. This was going to be her last attempt at helping her—as well as being her friend. If she couldn't get through to Kairi, she would probably have to just let her go.

"Nobody seems to understand..." Kairi began, "...it's because of what I did... that he's gone... how could I go there...?"

"Whether that's true or not... I think you owe it to Sora to at least say you're sorry."

"He wouldn't... hear me... it wouldn't bring him back..."

"But for your own sake, Kairi..."

"For my sake..." Kairi let out a sarcastic laugh. "My feelings don't matter anymore!"

"But they're still there!" Namine yelled back. "So I believe you need to do this!"

"Everyone hates me... you probably hate me too..."

"Kairi, that's not-"

"Just leave me alone..." Kairi went back inside where Roxas was.

"I guess that's it then..." Namine left.

o.o.o

Riku and Namine went to the memorial service. Kairi never showed up.

"That low-life bitch..." Riku mumbled. "She couldn't even..."

Mrs. Yamada was glad that she didn't have to see her. She probably would have strangled her and Roxas the first chance she got.

"Thank you everyone... for coming..." She sniffled, "This has been truly hard for all of us, I know... Sora... was... the best... son..."

Namine teared up a little and Riku just turned his head.

His best friend was really gone.

o.o.o

Kairi and Roxas entered the apartment. Almost immediately, Kairi broke down. She spotted Sora's key on the floor and it only made things worse. He was planning on leaving her anyway.

"We don't have to stay here, Kairi..." Roxas told her. "Hayner and Olette will let us stay with them for a while in Twilight Town..."

"Anywhere... is better than here..."

Kairi only grabbed a few things and they left.

o.o.o.o.o

_One year later_

o.o.o.o.o

A while turned into an entire year. Hayner and Olette didn't mind Roxas and Kairi in the spare bedroom. Kairi was gone most nights anyway; she was a hostess at a bar and Roxas worked in a guitar shop. They didn't get to see each other much.

Why didn't they use his parent's vacation home?

Because Roxas felt it would be better to at least have someone around at all times so it didn't feel so lonely for her. He did worry about Hayner a little, but he tried to stay positive for Kairi.

The past year was difficult to say the least.

He knew Kairi didn't love him.

But yet... he still had her.

Someday, he thought... someday they would make it alright.

Kairi knew that Roxas knew she didn't feel the same way. However, she had almost grown accustomed to the fact that _this_... _this_ was her life.

And she hated it.

Kairi checked her makeup in the mirror and headed out into the dimly lit bar. Other hostesses were entertaining the guests around her. She was ranked number eight out of twenty. There were customers that came just to see her and some that just picked her based off of her looks and became new clients. Tonight, one of her regulars had brought a friend.

Seifer was here every other night. He was infatuated with Kairi. Sitting next to him was a very familiar-looking guy, with black, spiky hair and yellow eyes. He also wore a black and white long-sleeved shirt with baggy pants. Kairi nearly panicked at the sight of him.

_'He looks... just... like...'_

"Yo! Kairi!" Seifer waved. The lump in Kairi's throat wouldn't go away as she approached them. She shyly situated herself between the two men and lit Seifer's cigarette for him.

"Who... is this...?" Kairi asked nervously.

"Oh! This is Vanitas. He's my best bud! Haven't I told you about him?

Kairi shook her head. Gosh, the resemblance to Sora was uncanny and it made her extremely uncomfortable...

"I'm very sorry... I'll be right back..." Kairi rushed away from them, something she was never allowed to do.

Her pain was setting in once again. She didn't want to be here. What was going on?

The door opened and she heard the sound of boots clanking with the floor. It was the Vanitas guy.

"W-What are you doing in here?"

"This is my first visit to a hostess club and you're going to make it a bad one?" He inched closer to her. "I know what you girls can do if given the right amount, so get to it." He flashed a few hundred dollar bills.

"What...?" Kairi finally realized what he meant. "No way!"

He may have Sora's looks, but he was the complete opposite.

Vanitas laughed at her. "Don't tell me, you're married or some shit like that?"

"Back off!" Kairi ran past him. Security intervened, but Vanitas gave in.

"I was only messing with her." He laughed again.

Kairi left work a few minutes later after pleading with her manager. He let her go home just this once and promised that he would handle the new guest accordingly.

Kairi stopped in the middle of the street. Her chest was hurting and she could feel all of the pain coming back to her. No matter where she went, she was always reminded of him.

"I'm... sorry... Sora... I'm... so..."

She hugged her knees tightly and just cried.

"Sorry..."

o.o.o.o.o

**A/N:** Do I smell... a sequel?!

Originally I thought—hey, let's end this story once and for all.

Then I said to myself, can I really torture Kairi even more? (I don't hate her, really!)

I also thought since Roxas "has" her now, how would he keep her?

SO!

Because I do not feel like this story is finished, I will make a sequel. I may even change the rating ;D

Guess the pairings? XD

o.o.o

**Review Replies!**

Ian:  
Yes, why DO the good ones die young?  
Sora was the most unfortunate one of all.

Shiora:  
Thank you so much for all of your support! I am also surprised and I hope I can keep the same pace with my other stories.

Englishhedgehog13:  
Your comments made me laugh sometimes. But yes, this was a depressing way to end it. And you were kind of right. I'm just glad that nobody was able to predict the ending of the story and that's what I was going for.

**Thank you so much, everyone!**

A sequel should be out eventually! Feel free to check out my other stories!  
(No, I have not forgotten about Feels Like Tonight)

Please leave a **_review_**! What did you think overall of this story? I want to hear from everyone! I had so much fun writing this and I hope you all enjoyed it just as much... even if it was sad...? Ha!

I hope everyone has a Happy New Year!

Peace!


End file.
